TWS I - It Must Be The Full Moon (S1)
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Skyler Blakesley thought nothing would ever happen in Beacon Hills but that was until one of her Best Friends gets bitten by an Alpha Werewolf and their suddenly thrown into the world of werewolves and the supernatural, she already lost her mother in a car crash but now they have to fight to keep Scott alive so that she doesn't lose anybody else in her life especially her new love
1. Ep 1 - WolfMoon(Pliot)

**A/N: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters other than Skyler**

 **My O/C  
** **Name: Skyler Anne Blakesley** **  
Age: 16  
Hair Colour: Medium Brown  
Eye Colour: Blue**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

My name is Skyler Blakesley, I am sixteen years old and live in the boring town of Beacon Hills California where nothing ever happens, I live with my dad Nikolas Blakesley who was a deputy for the Beacon Hills sheriff's station under Sheriff Stilinski who was my best friend's father, my two besties in life were Stiles Stilinski who I have known since I was a little kid through our dads and Scott McCall who we met in kindergarten and we've been the three Amigo's ever since.

I wasn't the most popular girl at school since I mostly hang out with Scott and Stiles but I wouldn't have it any other way, I was a straight B+ student and occasionally even managed A's if I was bothered to study properly, most girls my age were obsessed with their hair, clothes and make-up, don't get me wrong I care about that stuff to especially considering I wasn't ugly, I had thick brown hair and blue eyes that were so bright they looked almost like sapphires but that was just what people told me and yet I couldn't get a boyfriend go figure…

I heard my phone vibrate with a text from my bed so I put my pencil down and went over and jumped down onto it before grabbing my phone from my bedside table and opened it…it was from Scott

 ** _-Hey Skye come outside, Stiles and I are just about to pull up and we got to tell you something - Scott_** , I smiled and threw on the first clothes I could find then tiptoed downstairs because it was late and my dad had just got home from a really long shift, I closed the door quietly then went up to Stiles' jeep that just pulled up and smiled at my two best friends.

"Hey" I said then watched as Stiles smiled mischievously. "What are we doing that could possibly get us in trouble?" I knew that look because it hadn't changed since we were kids trying to steal cookies while my mom wasn't watching, I frowned when I remembered my mom since she died eight months ago in a car crash that had almost killed me since I was with her, I had to have three blood transfusions and was in hospital for a few months.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" I motioned for Stiles to continue when he paused and smirked. "But they only found half" my eyes widened.

"Are you freakin serious?"

"Are you in?" Scott asked me sounding like he wanted me to say no, like that would somehow discourage Stiles to go home but hell no, nothing ever happens in this town and this was probably the most exciting thing that's ever gonna happen.

"Duh, do you even have to ask me that" I replied and watched as he rolled his eyes at me when Stiles laughed then opened the door, I slid in then he took off to the preserve, we pulled up at a barrier entrance into the preserve and Scott let me out after him, I walked up to the sign which read in big bold letters: **_Beacon Hills Preserve NO ENTRY AFTER DARK_** and scoffed then gestured to it as I turned to Stiles.

"I like how we always ignore the signs that tells us to stay away"

"What fun would that be if we always followed the rules" Stiles replied leading the way into the woods.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked making me smile because he was always the cautious and careful one out of the three of us, he was the reason while Stiles and I were more senseless when it came to mature things.

"You're the ones always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town" Stiles replied walking off ahead of us so we quickly caught up to him since he was the one with the flashlight and it was pitch black out here that without the torch I doubt we'd be able to see a foot in front of our faces.

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow" Scott complained as we caught up to Stiles.

"Right because sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort" Stiles retorted.

"No because…I'm playing this year, in fact I'm making first line" Scott insisted making me smile and bump into him playfully because I had been his training buddy the last few months and I'll admit he was getting a bit better so I hoped he made it this year because he really did work hard for it.

"Hey that's the spirit everyone should have a dream, even an incredibly unrealistic one"

"Stop being such an asshole Stiles" I told him and slapped his arm. "And just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked him more seriously since I probably should have asked that before getting in the car with him and following him into the dark woods without anybody knowing we were out here.

"Huh, I didn't even think about that" Stile's laughed.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott added just adding to my stupidity for also not thinking about that.

"Also something I didn't think about" Stiles said as he started to make his way up a hill.

"Comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail" Scott said as I followed Stile's.

"And yet we still follow him" I laughed but then heard Scott starting to wheeze from behind us as he was trying to keep up.

"You know" he started. "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight" I turned around and saw him taking a hit from his inhaler so I waited for him then when Scott caught up we fell to the ground next to Stiles and that's when we noticed the police force in front of us.

"I had a feeling I was going to regret this in the end" I said shaking my head because if I got caught my dad was going to kill me, I was just lucky that he wasn't out here looking for the body.

"Ok come on" Stiles said running off in the direction of the cops anyway.

"STILES!" we whisper shouted after him as I pulled Scott up and chased after him, we continued calling after him until Scott hid behind a tree and pulled me with him when we heard a dog bark and Stiles falling to the ground.

"Hang on, hang on" his dad called out who was also the Sherriff, my dad's boss. "This little delinquent belongs to me"

"Dad how you doing?" Stiles asked.

"So do you listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No…not the boring ones" I held my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"And where are your usual partners in crime"

"Who Scott, Scott's home said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day of school tomorrow"

"And Skyler"

"The same, you know Skye she's a complete drama queen when she doesn't get her beauty sleep" I rolled my eyes as I heard the Sheriff sigh then point his flashlight towards the trees near our hiding place.

"Scott, Skyler you out there" Scott and I shrunk back into the tree so that we weren't spotted by him. "Well young man I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy" they left and Scott and I came out from behind the tree.

"Well there goes our ride" I said and Scott sighed then grabbed my arm.

"Let's go" we quickly ran the direction we came from trying to get back to the jeep before Stiles could leave.

"I hate this" I complained because now we were hiking through the woods in the dark with no flashlight, it was really starting to freak me out since I kept getting a really bad foreboding feeling, after walking for a little bit Scott stopped and pulled out his inhaler. "You okay?" I asked, he nodded and was about to take a hit when suddenly a herd of deer literary came out of nowhere and were running straight at us.

I turned and tried to run hoping Scott was right behind me but I couldn't see where I was going and tripped over tumbling down a hill before coming to a stop at the bottom hitting my head on something really hard which I guessed was a sharp rock, I groaned painfully as the sound of hooves started disappearing then looked up to make sure Scott was okay.

"Scott!" I yelled when I realised he wasn't with me.

"Skye are you okay?" I heard him reply from somewhere on the top of the hill, I looked around then touched my forehead where blood was starting to trickle down the side of my face out of a small cut.

"Yeah…kinda" I answered just as I heard him scream and the sound of him rolling around on the ground. "SCOTT!" I yelled as I heard him scream yet again so I tried to stand up but my aching legs gave out from underneath me and I fell forward but instead of hitting the ground like I expected to, it felt like I fell into someone's arms.

"Need some help" the stranger said and I swear my heart skipped a beat just at the sound of his voice, I tried to look up at his face but it was too dark and my vision was really fuzzy to the point I think I was seeing three shadows. "Is anything broken?" he asked me but didn't exactly sound like the concerned citizen he should have, he almost sounded angry.

"No" I replied then winced when I felt a hand touch the cut on my forehead and my vision got even blurrier to the point that he was actually spinning. "Your spinning" I pointed out then fell forward into his arms which still hadn't completely let go of me since he caught me the first time and the next thing I knew I was out cold against the cool feeling of a leather jacket.

I woke up with a startled bolt and looked around, I was lying on my bed in my room which confused me had all of that been a dream, I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was wearing the clothes I had been wearing last night and they were all muddy so it couldn't have been a dream, I stood up carefully then walked into my ensuite bathroom looking into the mirror and saw a band aid stuck to my forehead, I peeled it back carefully and looked at the cut which looked like it had been cleaned up and taken care of by someone then I remembered the stranger, the one who caught he must have brought me home and taken care of the cut then left, I didn't even know his name to find him and thank him.

"Skye come on get up you have school kiddo" my dad yelled as he knocked on my door.

"Kay dad" I yelled then quickly took a shower before changing into black jean shorts with tights underneath, a white singlet and a red flannel checked top over it then pulled on my combat boots before heading downstairs to make some pop-tarts but saw dad was trying to cook eggs even though it wasn't going very well so I intervened quickly.

"Thanks kiddo, I'm still getting the hang of the cooking thing" I smiled and nodded then plated up the eggs and pretended to eat them, after my mom died I got used to doing the cooking and cleaning since my dad wasn't much of a domestic house worker.

"Alright I got to run, you alright to get to school?" I nodded.

"Of course dad" he kissed the top of my head before leaving to get to work.

When I knew he was gone I tossed the eggs into the bin then quickly made myself some pop-tarts and ate them before going out into the garage smiling when I laid eyes on my baby, my red Ducati Monster 696, my mom had spent weeks convincing my dad to buy me this bike for when I turned sixteen since he wasn't as confidant about me riding a motorcycle but my mom knew they were my favourite and that I'd appreciate this better than a car which is clearly the case since I loved this bike more than anything, I pulled on my helmet and started it up smiling then quickly headed to the high school, I pulled up just in time to see Scott and Stiles talking and walking towards the entrance of the school so I quickly jumped off and locked my helmet to the seat then quickly caught up with them but when Scott saw me his eyes widened.

"Skye you're okay!" he exclaimed confusing me.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked him.

"We got separated last night and I tried calling you but your phone went straight to voicemail, I thought the wolf had gotten you too"

"Scott there aren't any wolves in California" I argued since that was a known fact.

"I tried telling him that" Stiles cut in then looked at me. "So why didn't you answer your phone?" I frowned and actually thought about that.

"I don't even know where my phone is" I looked through my book bag but it wasn't in there and knew it wasn't at home otherwise I would have heard it. "I must have dropped it when I fell down the hill, crap my dad's gonna kill me" I couldn't afford a new one.

"Can you get a new one?" Scott asked me as we walked towards school.

"No and my dad can't afford one either" I replied and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure you'll find it, it's probably at home" I nodded then watched as Stiles started shuffling around in his usual overenthusiastic way clearly growing impatient about something.

"What are you so hyper about?" I asked him.

"Show Skye" I was confused but Scott lifted his shirt and I saw a bandage taped to his side that had blood slowly seeping through it.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?!"

"I told you a wolf attacked me" he replied.

"And I told you wolves haven't been in California for over sixty years" Stiles cut in.

"He's right" I added nodding and Stiles did a triumphant dance until I hit his arm.

"Well if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I say I found the body"

"What?" I asked grabbing his shoulder stopping him from walking since that should have been number one thing on the list to tell us. "Are freakin you kidding us?"

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month"

"Oh God, that is freaking awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "I mean this is seriously gonna be the best thing to happen to this town since…since the birth of Lydia Martin" Stiles looked behind Scott towards Lydia who was just walking towards the school. "Hey Lydia, you look…" Lydia Martin, the red headed queen bee of Beacon Hills High, walked right past Stiles without giving him even a glance. "Like you're gonna ignore me" Stiles finished then turned back to us. "You two are the cause of this, you know dragging me down to your nerd depths, I'm a nerd by association"

"Whatever you say Stiles" I clapped Stiles on the shoulder before towards the doors.

"I've been scarlet nerded by you two" Scott and I laughed at our friends craziness as we walked into school.

"Stiles, Lydia wouldn't notice you even in your wildest dreams, not unless you suddenly become rich, popular and a conceded jerk" I replied thinking about the usual guys that capture Lydia's attention.

"Thank you Skye for your encouraging words" I smiled sarcastically at him.

"Whatever, you guys know you love me" I smirked before walking ahead of them to get to class.

But I could barely concentrate though any of them because my mind kept drifting back to the guy from last night, I knew I didn't imagine him because I'd be passed out in the woods still if it wasn't for him bringing me home and patching me up and I couldn't thank him which vexed me because I felt as if I needed to see him again even if I didn't even see him to begin with, all I could remember was his shadowed outline and the feel of leather against my skin as I fell unconscious.

After class I met up with Scott and Stiles in the hallway and over the course of the day I had heard the police had a suspect in custody but what really intrigued me was that Scott was looking at a girl I had never seen before so I figured she was new and was also surprised she was talking to Lydia and Jackson already.

"The new girl is here all of five seconds and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique" I stated.

"It's because she's hot" Stiles explained. "Beautiful people herd together"

"That's offensive Stiles" I replied but was smiling as he realised what he said and we started arguing but stopped when we saw Scott's far off look. "Scott?" I asked trying to get his attention but he wasn't listening so I waved my hand in front of his face. "Yo Scotty!" he shook his head, coming out of his trance like state. "You guys have practice" I pointed out.

They went to the locker rooms to get changed while I waited for them then ran out with them towards the fields.

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles said as we sat on the benches and they double checked their pads.

"I can't sit out anymore, my whole life is sitting on the sidelines, this season I make first line" Scott argued with him then got up to walk onto the field but coach stopped him.

"McCall!" Coach yelled.

"Yeah?" Scott replied.

"You're on goal" he said throwing the goalie gear and stick at Scott.

"I've never played" Scott stuttered.

"I know, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost, it's a first day back thing, get 'em energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" Scott asked nervously.

"Try not to take any in the face" he slapped Scott's cheek. "Let's go, come on!" Coach yelled walking away from Scott who was standing in place shocked and probably upset at his loss of chance to prove himself since we didn't train in goal.

"You got it Scotty!" I yelled in encouragement and he turned to give me a small smile before walking out on the field towards the goal but then the whistle blew and Scott started holding his head and groaning just as the first player threw his shot at Scott and the ball hit him right in the face making him fall back into the goal making everyone laugh.

"Way to catch with your face McCall!" a boy laughed as I winced as that had to have hurt.

The next player went running at Scott after receiving the ball and I expected Scott to miss it when he threw it at him but somehow Scott had caught it and I had no idea how but then he caught the next three after that which was statistically impossible even if you were the best player ever.

The next guy got set to go but Jackson pushed in front of him, got the ball then started down the field towards Scott before throwing the ball and again Scott magically caught it, I stared at him in confusion as everyone cheered because that was no way in hell possible.

After school we had to go back out into the reserve because Scott had dropped his inhaler and like my phone we couldn't afford new ones so we had to find them even though it again went against all my better judgments.

"I can't believe we're doing this again" I complained walking through the woods.

"You said you wanted to help and you need to find your phone" Stiles said laughing at me trying to get across the creek in front of us without getting wet.

"I know but I didn't think we'd be crossing a creek" Scott took pity on me and bent down so I could climb onto his back, I smiled as I jumped up and he carried me across.

"Thanks Scotty, at least one of you is nice enough" Stiles glared at me so I poked my tongue at him.

"I don't know what it was" Scott explained after he let me down and we continued to trek through the woods. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things…"

"Smell things?" Stiles asked, stopping in his tracks. "Like what?"

"Like that Mint Mojito gum in your pocket" Stiles and I stopped.

"I don't even have…" Stiles started as he looked into his pocket pulling out some old gum from his pocket. "Huh" he turned towards me but I couldn't explain how Scott knew that either.

"So all this started with a bite?" I asked Scott and started following after him again.

"What if it's like an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what, I actually think I heard of this" I said, ready to mess with him just for the fun of it. "It's a specific kind of infection"

"Are you serious?" he asked stopping.

"Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy" Stiles chuckled under his breath.

"What's that, is that bad?" Scott asked worriedly making this all the more fun because he was seriously buying it.

"Oh the worst but only once a month" Stiles inputted playing along with me, which made me smile.

"Once a month?" Scott asked us clearly confused.

"Yeah but it only happens on the full moon" I replied then Stiles and I howled before laughing as Scott pushed our shoulders. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling"

"There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott protested.

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed. "You're a werewolf!" Stiles growled making me laugh again as we fist bumped. "Okay obviously we're kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the sliver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon" Scott stopped again then looked down at the ground.

"I could have sworn this was it, I saw the body, the deer came running I dropped my inhaler" he knelt down to the ground so I walked a little bit away and tried looking for my phone.

"Maybe the killer moved the body" I said bending down to look because I had to find my phone and Scott's inhaler.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler that things worth like $80 bucks" I shifted through the leaves hoping I came across my phone.

"Uh Skye, don't turn around" I looked up at Stiles.

"Oh ha ha Stiles very funny" I said looking at them but their expressions told me they weren't kidding so I spun around and literary came face to face with a guy who had the most piercing forest green eyes I had ever seen, black hair and was six feet of pure muscle and sexiness that should have been illegal. "Oh…I…uh sorry" I took a step back when I realised I had been staring and that we were almost touching.

"What are you doing here, huh this is private property" he said and my eyes widened because that voice, I recognized his voice and knew he was the guy from last night.

"Uh, sorry man we didn't know" Stiles replied scratching his neck nervously.

"Yeah, we were just looking for something but…uh forget it" the guy tossed something at Scott and he had caught it without even really trying then opened his palm and saw his inhaler, I turned back to the guy and saw he was holding out my phone so I smiled and took it.

"Thank you" I said but he had already turned his back to us and started to walk away although I saw him pause for a second at my thanks before he started walking again, I turned back to my boys and they were both giving me a 'what the hell are you doing' look so I shrugged as I was just being polite.

"Alright come on, I have to get to work" Scott said starting to walk away.

"Dude that was Derek Hale" Stiles exclaimed stopping him. "You remember right he is only a few years older than us"

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago"

"Six" I corrected, I remembered hearing about the Hale house fire from my dad who read the paper almost every day and that was one of the stories I remembered him mentioning once.

"I wonder what he's doing back" Scott asked and Stile's scoffed in answer, I turned back in the direction Derek had disappeared in.

"Come on" Stiles said snapping me back then the three of us started walking back to his jeep and my bike but I quickly looked back again and saw Derek standing there watching us but he wasn't watching Scott or Stiles he was watching me, I smiled and offered him a small wave before turning and caught up with them.

When I got home there was a message on the house phone from Dad telling me he was working late tonight and that there was money on the fridge for dinner, I sighed throwing my keys into the bowl by the door then went up to my room but stopped when I saw my window open because I swear it had been closed before I let this morning I walked over and looked out before I shut it and clipped the lock into place then closed my curtains, I sat on my bed and kicked off my shoes before lying down closing my eyes but knew I had to start the washing for tomorrow and clean up the kitchen from this morning even though I could not be bothered with it but nobody else would do it.

I sighed then got up and quickly threw a load in the washing machine before moving into the kitchen and put the few dishes in the sink and washed them before going back upstairs to do my homework, I hadn't even bothered with dinner and made myself pop-tarts, I basically lived of these things and ate them by the dozen.

I must have fallen asleep against my desk because I woke up by a loud bang, I looked around but couldn't see anything except the rain falling against the window's in my room, I shivered as the room was cold like the window had been left open but I knew it hadn't, I had a really bad feeling but I ignored it and got changed before climbing into my bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up next I was aware it was still early as the sun hadn't even risen yet but I wasn't going to go back to sleep so I got changed into a sport's top, leggings and my running shoes before tying my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my armband iPod holder, I went down the hall and peeked into my dad's room but it was empty, I sighed then grabbed my keys and locked the house, I knew he was having it tough since mom died trying to provide a stable house hold for me but working all hours of the night and disappearing wasn't helping us.

I had let it go hoping he'd come around to noticing I was still here but it's been almost a year already and nothing's changed, I think that's enough time to grieve especially since I was doing better than he was and I was the one in the accident with her and spent months getting myself back to a semi-normal life, of course I still grieve my mom but I didn't shut everyone out like he is doing.

I didn't realise where I had ran until I pulled my headphones out when I saw a house in front of me, I walked up and stared up at the house which must have been beautiful once but now it was badly burnt and collapsing in on itself, I walked onto the porch and pushed the door open before stepping inside, the staircase was directly in front of the door then there were corridors on either side of it which led to the back of the house and an archway to my left which looked to have been the lounge room or parlour, I took another step inside then over to the archway and touched the burnt wood.

"You clearly don't understand the word private property" a voice said behind me causing me to shriek and spin around quickly but unfortunately I spun too fast and lost my balance, I closed my eyes and waited for myself to hit the floor but I never did so I looked up and into the green eyes of Derek Hale as his arms tightened around my small frame and my hands gripped his sleeves.

"That's twice you've saved me" I whispered not breaking eye contact with him as he set me back on my feet then backed away.

"I wouldn't have had to if you stayed away from private property"

"I'm sorry" I spat out then shook my head because I was staring into his gorgeous green eyes again, after a few seconds of silence he nodded towards the door.

"You should go" he said, I breathed out and nodded.

"Right sorry" I replied then started towards the door but winced when I put pressure on my right ankle, I must have twisted it when I spun around.

"Your hurt" I heard Derek point out.

"It's okay" I took another step towards the door to leave but staggered a bit and again felt Derek's hand wrap around my arm and keep me on my feet.

"I'll take you home"

"I'll be okay" I said pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Would you just accept my help?" he insisted and when I looked back at him I knew I could trust him so I found myself nodding, so he helped me out the back to his car and I saw it was a black 2010 Chevy Camaro making me stop and stare. "Are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to get in!" Derek snapped me back then helped me to the passenger side and opened the door letting me get in before going around to the driver's side.

"My Dad told me not to get into cars with strangers" I said after he shut the door.

"So why did you?" he asked looking at me briefly when I shrugged.

"I figured if you really wanted to hurt me, you would have done it by now" I replied.

"So you know?" he asked as he started driving out of the reserve.

"That you saved me?" I asked looking at Derek confused but he just scoffed and shook his head.

"I didn't save you Skyler, I only kept you out of trouble" I stared at him when he said my name because I had never told him my name but was quickly distracted when I noticed he'd pulled up outside my house which left me even more confused since I never gave him any directions.

"That's called saving me genius and thanks for the ride" I quickly replied answering him before I got out and went inside after watching his car disappear down the road.

After a long hot shower I got ready for school getting dressed into my olive green ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and my denim jacket with my usual combat boots then walked downstairs and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table sipping at some coffee I smiled and poured myself a cup.

"Where we're you this morning, I came home and you we're gone" dad said as I sat down.

"Oh I went for a run, couldn't get back to sleep" he frowned.

"You know I don't like you running that early in the morning, anything can happen to you Skyler" I found myself smiling a little because I was surprised he had even noticed I wasn't home.

"I know dad but I kept to the streets" I lied.

"Well from now on wait a little longer till it's at least light out or leave a note" I nodded as he stood up and put his cup into the sink. "Alright kiddo, I'm gonna get some sleep you okay to get to school" I nodded then watched as he walked upstairs, I finished my coffee before I grabbed my bag and headed to school but when I walked in I looked over at Scott's locker as I saw him in some sort of argument with Jackson then Jackson pushed Scott against his locker so I walked up angrily.

"…hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson yelled in his face.

"What's going on with me, you really want to know?" Scott yelled back. "Well so would I, because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell, I do things that should be impossible, I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott continued to rant then sighed in almost relief as Jackson chuckled.

"You think you're funny, don't you McCall?" I rolled my eyes. "I know you're hiding something, I'm gonna find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes"

"That almost sounds like you care Jackass" I cut in and walked up to them, Jackson just smiled then hit the locker beside Scott's head before walking away, Scott sighed. "Don't let him get to you okay, he's just being an ass as usual because he's threatened by you" he smiled as I linked my arm into his. "Now you're gonna be late Scottykins" he laughed.

Scott was just about to run on the field when Stiles ran up screaming about something but of course Scott and I ignored him since he was doing it his spastic way which meant it was usually nothing to be excited about unless you're Stiles.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination man, can it wait?"

"Just hold on okay, I overheard my dad on the phone the fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A, they found animal hairs on the body from the woods!" Stiles explained but it was taking too long.

"Stiles I gotta go" Scott said running onto the field without hearing what he said next.

"It was a wolf" Stiles mumbled as I looked at him in shock.

"Let's go, gather round, bring it in, come on, come on!" Coach yelled and I saw Scott waving at Allison and was confused as to when they got friendly.

Coach let them go and started the scrimmage but nobody seemed to be passing to Scott then he somehow managed to get the ball and he started down the field towards the goal only to get taken out by Jackson roughly, the whistle was blown and they crouched down to get ready for another play and stared off, the whistle blew again and Scott took off with the ball stunning Jackson so I smirked but it quickly fell as I watched Scott prance around dodging every player then made his shot and scored after jumping over three players which should have been impossible.

"McCall, get over here!" Coach yelled so Scott ran up to him. "What in God's name was that, this is a lacrosse field, what are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, coach" Scott replied dumbfounded.

"What the hell was that?" Coach asked him.

"I don't know, I…just trying to make the shot"

"Yeah, well you made the shot and guess what?" Coach paused before smiling. "You're startin' buddy, you made first line, come on!" Scott was ecstatic but I looked at Stiles and knew he was having the same thought I was, what Scott just did was impossible even if you've been training since you could walk.

Straight after school I headed home but saw the house was still a mess which I expected dad would have cleaned so I walked upstairs and peaked into my dad's room only to see him still in bed, I sighed because he should have been up already and I was sick in tired of being the only one to clean and cook, not that it mattered considering he wasn't ever here even when he was here.

"Dad?" I opened it further then walked over to his curtains and pulled them apart blinding him with sunlight.

"Skye what are you doing home?" he asked me.

"It's almost four thirty dad" I replied, he looked at his alarm clock then sat up.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" he apologized but I had held my tongue enough because I know how much my dad loved my mom but I really couldn't keep doing his job for him, I was supposed to be the kid not him.

"Dad you know I love you but I can't keep doing all the chore work in this house" he sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm not a maid or the only person living here"

"I know but I've been working double shifts just so that we can pay the mortgage on the house" I nodded.

"Then I'll get a job, it's about time I start helping out but that means you need to help out with the everyday housework" I hated having to tell my dad what to do as it wasn't my job as the kid but if I didn't then he wasn't going to realize that I'm not mom, I walked out before I gave him a chance to argue and cleaned up quickly even though it wasn't my turn to. "Dad I'm going to Stiles place, we have a really big test to study for" I said as dad walked down the stairs.

"Sure kiddo" dad replied then looked at me before I could leave. "I'm sorry I've thrown so much responsibly on you since your…I'll do better I promise" I nodded then hugged him.

"Don't wait up for me okay, I'm gonna be studying with Scott and Stiles before heading to a party at Lydia's place" he knew who Lydia was since we were friends once in the third grade but that changed when we got to high school and she became queen bee.

"Don't drink and ride, I don't want to hear you've killed yourself" he said.

"I'm…there-" he gave me a knowing look that told me he knew what happened at high school parties. "I won't" I finally said before quickly going upstairs and changed into white jeans, black sequin top, knee high boots and pulled on my leather jacket before leaving, I walked the short distance to Stiles place since I probably would have a few cups of Lydia's spiked punch and didn't want to risk riding so I'd catch a ride with Stiles, I walked up just when Scott rode up the driveway on his push bike.

"Hey Scotty" I said in a baby voice and ruffled his hair then laughed when he swatted my hand away.

"He call you too?" he asked as we walked in and headed to Stiles bedroom.

"What are you talking about, we're supposed to study?" I was confused but knocked on Stiles door, he opened it and immediately pulled us in adding to my confusion at his behavior.

"Get in, you gotta see this thing I have been up all night reading, websites, books, all this information" he scrambled over to his desk, shuffling through papers as Scott and I both looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" I asked Stile's laying back on his bed, Stiles had ADHD and was prone to hyperactivity he had since he was just a kid.

"A lot, doesn't matter okay just listen"

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked as he threw his bag on Stile's bed next to me as I inspected my nails thinking I might really need a manicure soon. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale" Stile's replied.

"Derek Hale?" I asked, my attention was now caught

"Oh you mean the guy we saw in the woods the other day" Scott said as he sat down on Stile's bed next to me.

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed. "Yes but that's not it, okay"

"What then?" I asked chuckling at his odd behaviour.

"Remember the joke from the other day, the one you made" Stiles said, pointing at me. "Not a joke anymore"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The wolf, the bite in the woods I started doing all this reading, do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"It's a signal, when a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack" Stiles and Scott looked at me questioningly at my reply. "I did a project on wolf behaviour last year, okay?"

"So that means if Scott heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby maybe even a whole pack of them" Stiles continued adding to his theory.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked shocked.

"No" Stiles paused. "Werewolves"

"Are you seriously wasting our time with this?" Scott stood up, angry. "You know I'm picking up Alison in an hour" I smiled because I really couldn't believe Scott had gotten a date with Allison to Lydia's party, he grew up so fast

"I saw you on the field today, Scott" Stiles said, trying to stop Scott from leaving.

"I did too, it was amazing but highly impossible" I added kind of believing Stiles theory even if it sounded really crazy to admit that.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot" Scott defended.

"No you made an incredible shot" Stiles emphasized. "I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes people can't just suddenly do that overnight and there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore"

"Okay dude, I can't think about this now we'll talk tomorrow" Scott protested.

"Tomorrow what NO, the full moon's tonight!" Stile's yelled.

"Don't you get it?" I said, starting to really believe Stiles' theory.

"What are you two trying to do, I just made first line, I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect why are you trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help" Stiles replied. "You're cursed Scott, you know and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change it also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak"

"Blood lust?" Scott asked him.

"Your urge to kill" I quietly said.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill" Scott replied glaring at us.

"You gotta hear this" Stiles stated turning to his desk and picked up a book. "'The change can be caused by anger of anything that raises your pulse, alright I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does, you gotta cancel this date I'm gonna call her right now" Stiles went toward Scott's bag and began looking through it.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, starting to get angry again.

"I'm cancelling the date" Stiles said, dialling Scott's phone.

"No give it to me!" Scott exclaimed and pinned Stiles against the wall with his fist raised ready to hit him in the face.

"What the hell Scott stop!" I exclaimed trying to tear Scott away from Stile's but he just yelled and threw Stile's desk chair to the ground before he began panting and looked like he was calming down.

"I'm sorry" Scott told Stile's. "I gotta go get ready for that party" Scott walked over to the bed, grabbed his bag and he was about to leave but he turned back to me and Stile's. "I'm sorry" he said again then left.

"Are you okay?" I asked Stiles as he banged his head back against the wall.

"Yeah" he angrily mumbled then went to pick up his desk chair but when he did we were shocked by what we saw, on the back were three rips that ran through the leather like claw marks.

"Oh my god" I gasped, covering my mouth in shock.

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked me, I had no idea how this was possible but it was true, Scott was a freakin werewolf.

"We need to go to Lydia's party and watch him"

When Stiles and I got to Lydia's party it was already in full swing and people were already dancing, drinking and even some of the drunker people began jumping in the pool, I turned to Stile's.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" I yelled over the loud bass filled music. "Want one?"

"No thanks" he said so I walked off toward the drinks table and grabbed a cup but suddenly felt this need to look up so I did and I caught the eyes of Derek Hale, I smiled then walked up to him.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Hi" he replied without even really looking at me.

"Are you crashing a high school party?" I asked hoping to strike up a conversation.

"No…I'm watching Scott" he replied still refusing to look at me.

"Want a drink then?" I held out the cup and finally he looked down.

"No…and you shouldn't either" I smiled and took a drink just to annoy him, he rolled his eyes making my smile widen.

"Don't be such a grump" I said smirking as he glared at me. "It's a party and you're supposed to have fun" I watched his lips twitch like he wanted to smile but was fighting it which only made me smile as I looked up at him, my eyes stayed locked with Derek's green eyes for what seemed like ages and it felt like I couldn't look away, like something was drawing me to him then out of nowhere he looked up breaking our eye contact, I followed his gaze and saw Scott walking away from Allison looking disoriented.

"Oh no" I mumbled. "Scott" I called for him but he just took off. "Sorry but I have to go" I said to Derek then quickly followed after Scott running past Stiles who was talking to a couple people and ran outside, I saw Scott get into his mom's car and drive away so I walked up to Allison who had also followed after Scott. "Allison, what's going on?" I asked her.

"I don't know I mean we were dancing then he flinched a couple of times, he looked like he was going to be sick or something, then he just left me"

"Allison, Skyler" a voice said behind us before I could come up with an excuse for Scott's behaviour, we turned around and came face to face with Derek. "I'm a friend of Scott's" he said causing me to raise an eyebrow. "My name's Derek, I can give you two a ride if you want" Allison nodded.

"Yeah sure, you coming Skye"

"I...uh…sure" I stuttered then followed them to his car and got into the front after Allison climbed into the back, I sneaked glances at Derek every now and then because I could still feel the need to be closer to him which was stupid considering I didn't even know him and he didn't really give me the impression he wanted to know me.

"Uh Skye" Allison asked me snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see we were outside a house which I guess was hers. "I need to get out" I nodded then let her out. "See you at school" she said before walking up onto her porch as I got back in, Derek took off quickly like he was being chased making me grip the door and close my eyes as I flashed back to the accident with my mom.

"Skyler?" I opened one eye and peaked at Derek who was looking at me confused. "Are you okay?"

"I…uh yeah" I replied.

"You seem scared" he stated.

"Sorry" I apologised then realised we weren't heading in the direction of my house. "Uh this…isn't the way to my house" I looked around.

"I know" he replied confusing me then pulled up at the edge of the reserve, he got out and quickly came around to my side and yanked me out of the seat scaring the crap out of me, he grabbed a jacket from the backseat that I realised was Allison's then he dragged me into the woods as I kicked and tried to break out of his grasp.

"Pl…please, d…don't d...d…do this" I begged feeling the tears start falling down my face.

"I'm not going to hurt you Skyler" Derek said but obviously I wouldn't believe him.

"M…my d…dad is a De…Deputy" I spat out but fell into his arms when he stopped and hung Allison's jacket onto a low tree branch.

"I swear I didn't bring you here to hurt you, I just needed your help to lure Scott here"

"WH…what are y…you…talking about?" he still held one of my arms so that I couldn't run.

"Scott will follow yours and Allison's scent here" he replied making me look up.

"What do you mean follow our scents?" I asked him and surprised myself when I did it without stuttering but before he could answer he was cut off by a loud growl making me spin around to see Scott land in front of us but his face was…deformed, he had hair down to his jaw, long pointy ears and his teeth were…fangs, oh my god Scott really was a freaking werewolf!

"Where is she?" Scott asked looking around for Allison, gee thanks for the consideration Scott.

"She's safe, from you" Derek replied gently pulling me to stand behind him and I swear the look in his eyes was silently ordering me to stay put then Derek tackled Scott to the ground and pinned him to a tree.

"What did you do with her?" I rolled my eyes because again I wasn't included in that.

"Shh, quiet!" Derek ordered quietly so quietly I could barely hear it. "Too late they're already here, Run!" Derek turned around ran up to me and quickly scooped me up into his arms before he started running again.

I saw a bright light explode so looked back and noticed Scott was near the tree the light exploded on then another arrow shot out of nowhere pinning him to the tree making him scream, I gasped at his scream and struggled to get out of Derek's grasp to help him.

"Stop" Derek said putting me down in a shallow ditch. "I'll get him, stay here and stay quiet!" he said quietly then took off.

I watched as Derek pulled two of the people onto their backs and while the third was looking at them he freed Scott from the tree before I was again scooped up in Derek's arms and we ran off farther into the woods, Scott collapsed in front of a tree gasping for air as Derek gently set me down but kept me behind him, in case Scott attacked I guessed but I saw Scott turn around and saw he was normal again so I ran to his side to make sure he was okay.

"Who were they?" he asked Derek breathing heavily.

"Hunters" Derek answered looking around "The kind who have been hunting us for centuries"

"Us, you mean you, you did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek, I looked over at Derek in shock because then that meant he was a werewolf too.

"Is it really so bad Scott?" he asked not looking at me. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope, you've been given something that most people would kill for, the bite is a gift" I guess he was a werewolf.

"I don't want it" Scott said through clenched teeth holding his arm.

"You will and you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it" Derek leaned closer to Scott and pushed his shoulder against the tree. "So you and me Scott, we're brothers now" he turned around and walked away, I stared after him until he was out of sight then turned back to Scott and looked at the wound on his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked him then looked up.

"Are you, you're the one who just got kidnapped?" I quickly looked in the direction Derek had disappeared in and thought about what Derek had said and somehow could tell he really never intended to hurt me.

"Yeah, he wasn't going to hurt me" I replied looking back at Scott. "Now are you okay, you got shot?"

"Yeah" he stood up with my help then we headed to the road since we had to walk home, we were walking along the road in complete daylight now when Stiles finally pulled up, I sighed in relief then opened the door and climbed into the back.

"Took you long enough Stiles!"

"You're alive!" he shouted then hit my arm. "Are you crazy why the hell did you leave with Derek Hale!"

"Shut up Stiles!" I yelled then rested back into the seat.

"You know what actually worries me the most" Scott quickly came out saying.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head" Stiles replied.

"She probably hates me now" Scott replied and Stiles groaned as I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt that" I said looking at him. "But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology"

"Or, you know you could just tell her the truth" Stiles said. "Revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a fricking werewolf!" Scott and I looked at him. "Okay, bad idea"

"Ya think" I replied then looked at Scott. "We'll get through this" I added patting my him on the shoulder. "If we have to we'll will chain you up ourselves on full moon nights and feed you live mice"

"I had a boa once, I could do it" Stiles added making Scott scoff and the three of us laughed as we headed home so we could scrub away any remaining filth from last night.

They dropped me off first and I walked in but frowned when I saw my dad waiting for me by the stairs with his dad face on, I closed the door then turned around to face my punishment since I know not coming home last night or calling to say I wasn't was a huge no no especially when you have a cop as a dad.

"Where have you been Skyler?"

"Sorry dad, I fell asleep at Stiles place after the party last night" I replied lying but he just shook his head.

"I called Sheriff Stilinski and he said Stiles wasn't home last night either, so where were you and this time the truth!" he shouted, I stared at him because I couldn't give him the truth. "Nothing to say, well your grounded for two weeks, no bike and no cell phone" he held out his hand, I sighed and gave over my phone without argument because I knew this was just the beginning of lying to my dad about things that involved Scott's new werewolfitude.

I went upstairs and showered as I had mud and leaves in my hair but didn't expect to walk out of my bathroom and see Derek Hale sitting at my desk like he owned the place, I gasped and accidently dropped the towel around my waist and Derek's eyes scanned my body quickly before looking away as I picked it up and covered myself back up.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I spat at him.

"I came to see if you were okay after-"

"Using me as bait?" I snapped again.

"Yeah" he looked down as if ashamed in himself. "I'm really sorry but I didn't know what else to do"

"You could have asked me" I replied.

"Would you have actually believed me if I said I needed your help getting your werewolf best friend to follow us into the woods so I could talk to him?" he asked me and I didn't reply as I didn't have an answer to that. "Didn't think so" he said then stood and walked over to my window. "I really am sorry Skyler" he slid the window open and I wondered if he was the one who had opened it the other night.

"Have you been in my room before?" I asked him before he could leave, he turned and looked at me.

"Why do you ask?" he asked

"No reason" I replied looking down and realised I was still naked underneath my towel and blushed when I remembered that he had just seen me naked, he seemed to read my mind and smirked then jumped out of my window making me panic and ran over to it looking out to see him jogging into the forest behind my house, I smiled then closed it and went to lock the window but decided against it, Derek scared the crap out of me but he was surprisingly kind to me and I had no idea why but I wanted to be closer to him so I left it open in case he came back.

That night I went to bed facing my window just in case Derek made an appearance even if that sounded crazy, I knew it was stupid and naïve but I wanted to know him, he wasn't the typical guy I went for but there was definitely something about Derek Hale that had me wanting to know more about him.


	2. Ep 2 - Second Chance At First Line

**A/N: Thankyou to all who have Favourited or Followed my story so far, I hope this new chapter is okay and please review because I greatly appreciate any thoughts you have as it encourages me to update more chapters to Skyler and Derek's story**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

 _…_ _I smiled as Derek started closing the distance between the two of us, I was a bit shocked from the kiss but responded back as he licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter_

 _I felt like I was in heaven and felt myself being pushed back slightly so I was lying on the bed, Derek broke the kiss from my lips and began kissing my neck as I tangled my hands through his hair and brought him back to my lips as I felt him grab the bottom of my shirt and broke the kiss long enough for him to pull it off as he threw it to the floor I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off as well…._

"SKYLER!" I heard someone yell making me scream and jump falling out of the bed to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow" I looked up and saw Stiles laughing "What the hell Stiles!"

"You weren't waking up" he continued to laugh.

"So, that doesn't mean you give me a heart attack!" I sat up and looked around.

"Looking for whoever you were dreaming about?" Stiles asked me as he smirked.

"What?"

"You were moaning in your sleep, so tell me was it Channing Tatum or-"

"Oh my God Stiles shut up" he laughed as I stood and sat on my bed. "What are you even doing here?" I asked him and looked at my clock which read 7:16 am.

"Your dad told my dad that you needed a ride to school since your grounded and he had taken your bike keys" I sighed then got up and went into my bathroom. "I'll be downstairs" he said still laughing as he left my room leaving me to get ready.

After showering and changing I walked downstairs and grabbed a pop-tart putting it in the toaster before sitting down with Stiles at the table where we both fought over the milk as he was trying to dink out of the bottle.

"That's so gross Stiles, you don't even live here!" I hit him across the head as I grabbed the bottle then poured some into my coffee.

"You shouldn't drink coffee, you're gonna die of a cardiac arrest"

"Don't tell me what to do Stilinski" I grabbed my pop-tarts and started eating them watching Stiles roll his eyes which just made me smile.

After I was finished eating and grabbed my book bag from upstairs then he drove us to school since they had a morning lacrosse practice and while I waited for them to finish changing I couldn't stop thinking about Derek still but quickly snapped out of it when Stiles came out and straight away I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Scott's freaking out" he replied.

"What for now?" I asked him.

"Allison's father is the hunter that shot him in the woods" I pulled Stiles to a stop.

"You're kidding right" he shook his head. "Did he recognise Scott?" I asked worriedly but he shook his head again.

"Scott didn't think so but who knows" Stiles replied as we walked towards the field.

"You have got to be joking, his first girlfriend and her dad want's to kill him, he really has the worst luck…hi Scott" I cut off when I saw Scott walking up to us.

"I can hear you two remember" I frowned.

"Oh yeah I forgot, that really sucks"

"Didn't you do plenty of that in your dream this morning" Stiles said.

"Stiles, oh my god!" I exclaimed and slapped the back of his head.

"Wait what?" Scott asked but I glared at Stiles.

"You say one word and people will find pieces of you scattered around town Stiles Stilinski and I'll tell everyone your real name" he glared at me. "You know I will!" I added walking away from them.

They went onto the field as I sat on the stands pulling out my chem text book to get some study done as the team began running drills as Coach Finstock made his usual jab at Greenburg, followed by Scott being thrown to the ground by Jackson, Coach then walked up to him and I could tell he was being hard on him and was making him do it again but as Scott ran back to the line-up I noticed his eyes were glowing gold, oh crap this isn't going to end well.

I stood up abandoning my books and watched in anticipation of what Scott was about to do next, Coach blew his whistle and Scott took off toward Jackson and when he reached him there was so much impact Jackson fell to the ground holding his shoulder in pain as I saw Scott take of his helmet then fall to his knees clutching his head, Stiles and I ran up to him.

"Scott?"

"I can't control it guys, it's happening" Scott groaned.

"What right here, now!" I said looking over at the team.

"Come on get up, go!" Stiles added and quickly led him off the field towards the lockers, I stayed behind to make sure Scott didn't severely injure Jackson even if he deserved it but when I checked to make sure they made it my eyes caught the familiar sight of Derek as he was watching them go then he met my eyes and shook his head before turning and left.

I found out Scott had nearly killed Stiles so I decided to keep an eye on Scott since I was really worried that he wasn't okay with all this werewolf stuff so after school I went back with him to his place to try and convince him not to play Saturday because he wasn't listening to Stiles.

"I hate to admit it Scott but Stiles is right, you shouldn't play" I said sitting in the chair by his window as he fell down on his bed.

"Hey" I looked up, seeing his mom Melissa dressed in her scrubs "Late shift again for me but I am taking Saturday off to see your first game"

"No mom you can't" Scott replied.

"Oh no I can and I will, come on one shift won't break us not completely" I looked at my nails and pretended I wasn't listening. "Hey what's wrong with your eyes" I quickly looked at Scott and was thankful his eyes weren't glowing bright gold. "You look like you haven't slept in days"

"Oh uh, it's nothing I'm just stressed" Scott replied.

"Just stress nothing else?"

"Homework, Mama McCall" I added making her smile.

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" she asked Scott.

"Right now?" Scott replied.

"Right now, I'm sorry what do you mean right now have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" he asked and watched as she shuffled and remained quiet for a second then she smiled.

"Get some sleep" she said and left the room, Scott sighed and laid his head back down on the bed.

"We should probably get some study done while were here" I said but was interrupted by Scott's laptop ringing so he got up and answered it, Stiles' face popped up and he was firing a toy gun at Scott so I stood up to stand behind Scott.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked him.

 _"_ _Well it's bad, Jackson's got a separated shoulder_ " Stiles replied.

"Because of me?" Scott asked him.

"Because he's a tool" I replied before Stiles could say anything.

"Is he gonna play?" Scott said directing the question at Stiles.

 _"_ _Oh they don't know yet, now there just counting on you for Saturday"_ Scott sighed then we watched as Stiles looked down at his screen at something.

"What?" Scott and I asked him but Stiles didn't answer and instead started tying.

 _ **It looks like...**_ , the computer froze.

"It looks like what?" Scott asked and hit his mouse. "Come on damn it" the computer unfroze and the rest of Stiles message came up.

 _ **...Someone's behind you**_

Scott clicked on his picture and sure enough there was someone behind us and they quickly grabbed Scott and pinned him up against the wall face first, I spun and saw Derek right next to Scott's face.

"I saw you on the field" Derek spat at him.

"Wh…what are you talking about?" Scott asked him scared out of his mind as I stood stalk still completely stunned in place.

"You shifted in front of them, if they find out what you are they find out about me, about all of us and then it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone" Derek said.

"They didn't see anything…I swear-"

"And they won't" Derek cut him off. "Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself" I closed my eyes in fear and when I opened them Derek was gone and Scott looked like he was about to pee his pants.

I left Scott's after he calmed down and we got in a bit of study. I started to walk home but a black Camaro pulled up beside me and I saw Derek lean over to look at me through the passenger window as he slowly drove beside me as I kept walking.

"Need a lift?" he asked me but I ignored him and continued walking but he kept driving slowly beside me.

"What do you want Derek!" I snapped angrily.

"You shouldn't be walking the streets this late" he stated.

"I think I'll be fine now leave me alone" I tried to walk faster but he sped ahead of me and blocked my path at the next street then got out and started towards me, I took several steps back away from him before I tripped and closed my eyes expecting to hit the concrete but felt his arms wrap around my waist and when I opened my eyes I was looking up into his amazing green eyes just as it looked like he was about to lean into kiss me but I stepped back. "Why do you keep doing that?" I asked him.

"You keep tripping" he replied like it was the most obvious reply.

"You just threatened to kill one of my best friends right in front of me" I crossed my arms.

"Fear is a great motivator" he replied and tried to take a step towards me but I stepped back making him pause. "I already said I wouldn't hurt you Skyler"

"What do you want from me Derek, why do you keep showing up everywhere?" I asked him.

"I don't know" he replied looking down at the ground. "But I feel as if I'm incapable of staying away from you" I stared at him and thought that I must have actually fell and hit my head because nobody would actually say that to me especially a guy like Derek. "Can I please just take you home, anything could happen to you right now" I looked around but the street seemed dead.

"No I'm gonna walk" I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand and I stopped as it felt like a thousand tiny jolts of electricity shot up my arm and I know how cliché that sounded. "Please let go" I said without turning.

"Skye please" I looked up into his eyes again. "Let me take you home, it's getting late and I'd feel pretty terrible if something happened to you"

"Why you don't even know me?" I asked him.

"That's true" he replied and I smiled reluctantly.

"If I agree then I want some real answers" I said making him pause before nodding, he let go of my hand then led me towards his car, I slid into the passenger seat and he even closed my door before getting in. "I really shouldn't have said yes since the last time I let you give me a ride, you kidnapped me" he looked over as he pulled back out onto the road.

"I apologised for that but it was necessary" I rolled my eyes. "You had questions?" he said when I didn't reply.

"You're a werewolf too" I stated more then asked.

"Yes but by your tone you already knew that, so what's your question?"

"How did you become one?" I asked him.

"I didn't" I looked at him confused. "I was born one" my eyes widened.

"That can happen?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied then looked at me waiting for my next question.

"Are there others in Beacon Hills?"

"No" he didn't meet my eyes and I sensed there was more to that reply but didn't ask as it seemed to be sensitive.

"What others were you talking about then?" I asked referring to what he said when he threatened Scott.

"I was just speaking in a broad term, once people find out about werewolves they'll know there must be more then the entire population will be hunted down" he pulled up outside my house but I didn't get out yet. "Anymore?" he asked me.

"Not at the moment" I replied looking up at my house.

"Well if you think about anything else, call me and I'll answer anything I can" I looked at him puzzled because I didn't even have his number.

"I don't even have your number" I stated.

"Yes you do, it's in your phone I put it in when I found it on the ground in the woods" I looked at him in shock as he didn't even know who I was but then I realised that my dad took my phone.

"I'm actually grounded and my dad took my phone" he frowned but then grabbed a pen out of his centre console and grabbed my hand scribbling his number down.

"There now you have no excuse" I rolled my eyes but smiled. "It doesn't even have to be for questions, call me anytime especially if you're in danger" I looked down at the number then back up into his eyes. "You should go in, your dad's getting suspicious" he nodded towards my house so I looked over and saw my dad peeking out of the window in the lounge room.

"Okay" I opened the door.

"See you around Skyler" Derek said making me smile and mutter 'you too' before I went up to my porch and watched him leave before going inside.

"What part of grounded did you not understand Skyler" dad said as soon as I walked in.

"Sorry I was with Scott at his place, we were studying"

"Who was that, that drove you home?" he asked me.

"A friend of Scott's" I replied saying the first thing that came to mind.

"He looked a little old to be friends with teenagers" dad pointed out.

"He's not that old actually" I replied even though I had no idea how far apart in age Derek and I actually were, dad sighed then reached into his pocket and held out my phone, I smiled and went to take it.

"You're still grounded but you need your phone so you can call me when you're going to be late but that's it and you should only be late if your studying with Scott and Stiles, I will be checking with their parents" I nodded taking it then went upstairs to my room and looked at my window as if I expected Derek to be there waiting for me to let him in even if I had no idea why.

The next day I was walking down the hall to get to my next class when I spotted Sheriff Stilinski talking with the principal along with one of his other Deputy's.

"Hey Sheriff" I said waving.

"Hey Skye" he replied and I walked down the stairs but when I was about to turn the corner Stiles grabbed me and pulled me back near the stairs with Scott as well.

"What the hell" I exclaimed quietly but was ignored.

"Tell us what they're saying" Stiles asked Scott pointing at his dad and the principal "Can you hear them" Scott shushed him then he listened in for a minute.

"Curfew because of the body" Scott replied.

"Unbelievable" Stiles groaned. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants"

"Well, you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" I cut in because Stiles was seriously not thinking clearly just because he didn't like Derek even though he didn't even know him.

"I can do something" Stiles replied.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Find the other half of the body" Stiles insisted.

"Oh come on Stiles that thing is long gone besides you don't even know if Derek did it" I argued as I started to walk away.

"He kidnapped you Skye and put your life in danger" Scott exclaimed.

"He never meant to put me in danger, he just needed my help so still don't think he did it" I argued because I couldn't believe that the guy who drove me home and was nice to me yesterday is capable of killing anyone. "I have to get to class" I added when they continued to stare at me and walked away from them.

Yes Derek was scary and seemed to have a personality disorder considering he was angry and threatening one minute then totally cool and broody the next but somehow I knew he wasn't capable of being a murderer.

After school I was sitting in my room doing homework and watching the window again like a total idiot expecting Derek to show up but obviously he wasn't going to since it wasn't like we were anything but casual acquaintances but then my phone rang startling me so I quickly picked it up before my dad heard it since I was still in trouble and supposed to have no phone privileges other than contacting him.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Skye you need to get to my place now!"_ Scott answered straight away.

"Why?"

 _"_ _It's better if I tell you in person"_ I sighed then looked out the window at my dad's car.

"I'll see if my dad will let me, text you if I can't come" I replied hanging up then grabbed a jacket before walking downstairs. "Dad?"

"In the kitchen" he replied so I walked in and saw him at the stove with mac n cheese boxes beside him.

"Scott wants me to help him study, can I go over his place?" he looked up.

"Didn't you two study last night?" oh…right, I really am a terrible liar and know I'm gonna have to work on that now especially because I had the feeling this was just the start of lying to my dad.

"Yeah but you know Scott he's useless when it comes to anything homework related" I replied.

"I thought we might have a family dinner tonight Skye, just you and me" I felt bad because dad was finally trying and that's all I ever wanted but that was before Scott was bitten by a werewolf so it probably wasn't the best thing now.

"Can we do it another time, I'll even help you cook" I said pointing to the boiling pot, he turned then quickly pulled it off the stove top then looked down but I'm pretty sure it was unsalvageable.

"Okay you can go but I want to have a nice family dinner soon okay" I nodded then left heading to Scott's quickly but was not expecting the news he told me as soon as I got there.

"What did you find, how did you find it, where did you find it?" Stiles asked all these questions as he ran into Scott's room, I was sitting on the bed still not believing what Scott had told me just minutes before, had I been wrong about Derek was he distracting me from the truth. "And yes I've had a lot of Adderall, so…"

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott replied still fixing his lacrosse stick from Derek who had ripped the net with his claws.

"Are you kidding, what?"

"There's something buried there, I could smell blood"

"That's awesome, I mean that's terrible whose blood, looks like you we're wrong" Stiles directed at me.

"Shut up, he played me I'm over it" I replied staring down at my hands.

"Okay, well whose blood was it?" that question was aimed at Scott.

"I don't know but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you two help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing that game" I looked up at Scott because I still agreed with Derek on this one he shouldn't be playing lacrosse it's too dangerous, why can't he see that.

Scott and Stile's went to the hospital so Scott could match the blood to the other half of the body while I went home because I wanted no part in their plan if the scent was the same and it was so of course Stiles had texted me to gloat and to ask for my help with getting Derek away from the Hale house, I sighed because I really didn't want to but they were my best friends so I couldn't say no.

 **Hey Derek it's Skyler, can you come over I have more questions, I'll leave my bedroom window open for you but be careful not to alert my dad please** , I texted him and got a reply but not a minute later.

 **Of course I'll see you soon** , I found myself smiling but then looked around my room and quickly cleaned up the clothes on my floor and closed my bedroom door so that my dad wouldn't walk by and did it just in time because I heard a tap on my window making me look over to see Derek perched on the roof, I went over and slid the window opened then stepped aside to let him in.

"Hey" I smiled at him.

"Hi" I stared at him because I hadn't actually thought about what I was going to ask him until now. "You said you had more questions?"

"Oh right sorry" I blushed then moved to my bed sitting down as he decided to sit down on my desk chair. "Uh…I guess I wanted to ask you about Scott" I asked him. "Is he going to be okay?" I added because I really was worried about him since I was pretty sure the next few months weren't going to be easy for Scott.

"That depends on him, he survived the bite but it's…" he looked down. "This life isn't for everyone" he replied.

"But you said the bite is a gift" I asked him because he was contradicting himself, he sighed and looked up at me.

"It can be, if your meant for it but like I said not everyone is, I told Scott that because the sooner he accepts that he is no longer human the better, it will help him learn to control it but he's going to need me to do that" I nodded but then looked down at my phone when it buzzed in my lap **We found the body, calling my dad** , I frowned at Stiles' text. "What is it?" Derek asked me, I looked up and stared at him.

"Oh…n…nothing" his eyebrows knitted together.

"You're hearts racing" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I can hear it, it's a werewolf skill" I nodded and started playing with my hands in my lap. "What is it Skye?" he moved and sat beside me and I fought every urge to move away so that I didn't make him suspicious.

"N…nothings wr…wrong, you should pr…probably go my dad's probably going to check up on me soon since I'm still grounded" he stared at me and I could tell he was put off by my sudden change in attitude but I couldn't stop thinking about the fact he killed someone.

"Okay" Derek stood and walked to my window.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled and meant it, he didn't reply and left leaving me questioning him and the sudden feeling of regret especially since he's been nothing but nice to me and this is how I repay him by helping my idiot best friends ransack his place why I played diversion.

The next morning I stood with Scott as I watched Sheriff Stilinski and my dad bring Derek out of the burnt Hale house handcuffed and put him in the police cruiser, Derek looked over at me as they passed but I looked away unable to see him being taken away.

I still couldn't help the feeling of guilt for putting him in this situation especially when it just didn't make sense to me, he could have killed me on several occasions but he didn't so why would he kill this girl.

Scott and Stiles had found the other half of the body buried in Derek's yard under a spiral of wolfsbane and had called the police shortly after with an anonymous tip, I had hoped Scott was wrong but he wasn't and it hurt because I thought Derek was different and I was really starting to like him…as a friend of course.

I saw Scott shake his head so I looked up and saw Stiles heading right towards the police car I went jump off the jeep to stop him but was too late he was already inside and Sheriff Stilinski must have seen because a couple minutes later he pulled Stiles out by the arm then the two talked before Stiles came back over to us.

"I can't believe you did that!" I exclaimed hitting him in the back of the head.

"Sorry I had to talk to him, didn't mean to hit a nerve with your criminal boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend" I mumbled.

"Whatever let's go" Stiles said climbing into the jeep, I sighed and my dad seemed to finally notice I was here and walked over.

"Skye what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Oh…uh Scott and Stiles heard about it" I replied.

"You know Derek Hale?" he asked me.

"I don't" I lied shaking my head. "Stile's heard it over his dad's radio, I'm sorry I know we shouldn't be here" he nodded.

"Alright go on get out of here" he nodded to Stiles jeep then left, I looked at Derek one last time making eye contact with him but this time he was the one to tear his gaze away from me.

"Skye get in the car!" Scott said so I sighed and climbed into the back as he got in and we drove out of the woods. "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial" Scott said looking up from his phone a couple minutes later.

"Just keeping looking" Stiles replied. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something like maybe they bury you as a wolf or maybe it's like a special skill, you know like something you have to learn"

"I'll put it on my to-do list" Scott said putting his phone down. "Right underneath how the hell I'm playing this game tonight"

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves" Stiles looked back at me in the mirror so I slapped his head again. "OW" he yelled.

"I am not going to be your werewolf guinea pig Stiles Stilinski!" I replied because I remembered what Derek said last night, that not everyone was cut out for it and I didn't think I'd be and besides why would I even want to be one.

"Okay, stop it" Scott exclaimed and his breathing was becoming rapid.

"Stop what?" Stiles and I asked him at the same time.

"Stop saying 'werewolves' stop enjoying this so much!"

"Are you okay?" I asked him leaning forward in my seat to look at him, he was sweating like crazy and looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"No, no I'm not, I'm so far from being okay!"

"You know you're gonna have to accept this Scott, sooner or later" Stiles explained insensitively making me roll my eyes.

"I can't…"

"Well, you're gonna have to"

"No, I can't breathe!" Scott put his hand to the ceiling to the jeep, trying to breathe. "Pull over!"

"Why what's happening, are you having an asthma attack?" I asked him but he just looked inside Stiles' backpack and pulled out a brown rope with purple flowers attached to it which I gathered was the wolfsbane.

"You kept it!?" Scott exclaimed towards Stiles.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles yelled back at him.

"Stop the car!" Scott growled and looked at Stile's with his eyes glowing bright gold so Stile's pulled over and opened his door, running out throwing the backpack far away but when I looked back at Scott he was gone.

"Stile's" I said making Stile's turn back around and see Scott gone with the door of the jeep swinging shut.

He quickly got back in and I jumped over the seat to sit in the front and he started driving while we kept a look out for Scott anywhere then Stile's called the dispatch line when we couldn't find him anywhere.

 _"_ _Stile's you now you can't use the dispatch line when I'm on duty"_ a woman police officer said to Stile's as we were driving as fast as we could around the woods trying to find Scott before he could hurt someone.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls" Stiles explained.

 _"_ _Odd how?"_ she asked him.

"Like an odd person" he replied. "Or a dog like individual roaming the streets" I slapped his arm lightly.

 _"_ _I'm hanging up on you now"_

"No, wait, wait, wait!"

 _"_ _Goodbye"_ the woman hung up and Stiles angrily threw his phone to the ground of the jeep.

"What now" I asked him.

"I don't know" he replied and we kept driving around until we eventually gave up and went to school as we were already running late for the game, I sat in the stands with everyone else nervously bouncing my knee but finally saw Scott walking up so I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my god Scott, never do that to us again!" Scott hugged me back before running onto the field for the game. "Is he okay?" I asked Stiles who walked up behind him.

"As of right now, sort of" Stiles replied and began chewing on the end of his glove when Sheriff Stilinski came up behind us.

"Hey kids" he said, patting us on the back. "So Stiles you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Action" Stiles replied pausing. "Maybe" I sighed and matched Stiles posture as his dad sat down in the stands but I stayed seated next to Stiles on the bench not caring that I wasn't supposed to sit here.

The game began and the rest of the team ran around the field and began passing the ball, dodging the opposite team and scoring goals but no one was throwing the ball to Scott, then the ball was just lying on the field so Scott went after it but so did Jackson and he knocked Scott to the ground making me wince before Jackson picked up the ball and scored a goal.

The crowd immediately went crazy as Scott got up and I couldn't believe how stupid Jackson was being and when I looked up I saw Scott and Stiles looking into the stands so I turned to and saw Lydia and Allison holding up a 'WE LUV YOU JACKSON' poster, that bitch I cursed in my mind I turned back to Scott who shook his head and ran to join the other players and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Brutal, oh this is not gonna be good" Stiles pointed out.

"Ya think" I retorted bouncing my knee nervously.

Everyone got in position for another play but as a referee walked back onto the field and passed Scott I noticed he was hunched over and breathing so heavily that there was a constant blast of air coming from his mask.

"Oh crap" I mumbled, putting my head in my hands as the referee blew the whistle and the other team got the ball, sending it flying through the air, Scott made his move jumping over four other players and caught the ball then he took off down the field, dodging all the opposing players before scoring a goal making the crowd go crazy.

"Yes, that's what I…what…what?" Stiles yelled and jumped up in excitement but I was more concerned about Allison's father who was sitting in the crowd and because I'm pretty sure he would know a werewolf when he saw one, Coach began yelling at the players to 'pass to McCall' which clearly made Jackson even more upset.

Another play began and the other team had received the ball again but the player with the ball suddenly stopped in his tracks as he looked at Scott then quickly passed it to him, I shook my head in my hands because Scott was being reckless and I knew this was dangerous.

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" Coach asked us as he sat beside Stiles on the bench.

"Yes I believe so, coach" Stiles replied chewing on his glove again.

"Interesting" Coach said as Scott continued down the field dodging more players and threw the ball so hard it went straight through the goalie's stick before it flew into the goal which tied the game making everyone in the stands and our team cheer loudly.

"YES, yes!" Stiles cheered along with the crowd but I wasn't as enthusiastic.

"There you go, McCall!" Coach clapped as the referee came up to him to debate that goal which obviously shouldn't have been possible. "What, the ball's in the net" Coach argued with his protests.

"Ball's in the net" Stiles happily agreed with Coach.

"That's the goal of the game, is get the ball in the net, we got it" Coach added blowing a whistle, it was time for one last play and the next point would determine the winner.

The team got back into position and when the whistle went off, Scott received the ball again then ran towards the net but stopped and began frantically looking around which only meant one thing he had transformed completely and his control was slipping.

"No Scott, no, no" Stiles said as he and I stood up in anticipation waiting to see what Scott would do as the timer clicked down but he finally threw the ball and scored a goal, winning the game and I couldn't help the cheer that escaped as I jumped up and down.

Everyone raced onto the field yelling and cheering as I hugged Stiles because Scott did it he had gotten through the game without killing anyone, I sighed as we sat down but when I looked to the stands I saw Sheriff Stilinski on the phone and knew straight away something was up.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles said also catching his dad on the phone and what he told us wasn't good news at all.

Derek had been released from jail and the dead girl was his sister, the words replayed in my head over and over as I went home quickly and ran straight up to my room since Derek would obviously be coming after me by now.

I sat on the bed but got back up not wanting to sit still so I started pacing the room but suddenly my door closed with a bang making me quickly spun around to see Derek standing there making me scream.

"Derek I'm sorry but I had to" I yelled backing up against my bed and was thankful my dad wasn't home.

"What did that prove?" he replied and I could tell straight away he was definitely angry at me. "That I wasn't a psychotic killer, that I just wanted to bury my dead sister!" I backed up even further as he stalked towards me.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been a part of it but Scott and Stiles made me" I replied trying to back up further since Derek looked like he was about to punch something and it was really starting to scare me which he must have seen because he visibly calmed down.

"I thought I could trust you Skyler" he said, sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry" I repeated not having anything else on the brain to say to him.

"Stop saying that" I waited a while to speak because I had no idea what I could say to make this better.

"I didn't want what Scott said to be true I wanted him to be proved wrong" he didn't say a word and I felt the need to continue. "Derek when I saw the police take you it took every ounce of my being not to run after them, I felt so bad and now that I know it was your sister I feel even worse, if you could…I would really like to ask your forgiveness even though I know I really don't deserve it" my voice cracked as I began to cry and Derek walked up to wipe a single tear from my cheek.

"Maybe...maybe we can start over" he paused, holding out his hand. "Derek Hale, not psychotic killer" I let out a small chuckle before taking his hand.

"Skyler Blakesley, stupid teenager but I prefer Skye" I replied making him laugh and it wasn't a fake laugh so it made me smile.

We moved to my bed and sat up talking most of the night, my dad was working all morning so I didn't have to worry about anyone walking in or hearing us.

"You know I really don't know anything about you?" I spoke up sitting cross legged across from him.

"What would you like to know?" he asked me.

"Uh…how old are you?" I said smiling at him.

"That's hard to explain, werewolves age a little slower than normal humans so physically I guess I'm twenty two" I was still confused. "Werewolves stay younger and more beautiful" I nodded understanding I guess. "My turn" he said so I nodded smiling. "What's your favourite colour?" I laughed.

"Uh…orange but not like a bright orange, more soft like a sunset orange" he smiled and grabbed my hands making me jump slightly as I didn't expect it. "What's yours?" I mumbled nervously.

"I don't really have one but as of right now, blue like your eyes" he touched my cheek and brushed his thumb under my eye making me blush and lean into his hand sighing as my eyes unwillingly closed.

"You're really sweet" I said then blushed again.

"Don't go spreading that" he replied winking.

"Nobody would believe me" I mumbled and looked up seeing him staring intently into my eyes.

"What makes you say that" his hand was still pressed against my cheek.

"Well considering your older and the fact I'm nothing special and my dad would kill me"

"Don't say that" I looked up confused. "Your special Skye, you're beautiful" I blushed but shook my head and didn't say anything else, we continued to talk after that and I'm positive I accidently fell asleep right in the middle of a sentence.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember to review any thoughts you might have**


	3. Ep 3 - Pack Mentality

**A/N: This Chapter has a brief look into Derek's thoughts ;)**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed and immediately sat up looking around but I couldn't see Derek anywhere and my window was closed, I went to get up but then saw a note sitting on my bedside table so I grabbed it and flipped it open.

 ** _Skye_**

 ** _I hope I didn't make you think I didn't appreciate your company last night, I did and hope we can do it again because you make me forget about life, see you soon_**

 ** _Derek_**

I smiled standing up and put the note in the top drawer of my desk before I got ready for school and drove up just in time to see Scott and Stiles heading into school so I quickly caught up to them.

"So you killed her?" I heard Stiles ask Scott.

"Huh?" I asked clearly having missed a key point in this conversation.

"I had a dream that I killed Allison" Scott replied then looked back at Stiles as we headed into school. "And I don't know, I just woke up and I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe, I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before"

"Really?" Stiles asked him. "I have, it usually ends a little differently" I scoffed and hit Stile's shoulder.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real..."

"And B, never give us that much detail about you in bed again" I finished for Scott because that thought alone was enough to make me gag since I've practically grown up with them and their more like brothers to me so I really didn't want to know about their dirty dreams.

"Noted, let me take a guess here-"

"No, I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out" Scott said cutting Stiles off.

"No, of course not" Stile's said then paused. "Yeah, that's totally it" I looked at Stile's silently telling him to shut up because he wasn't helping at all. "Hey come on, it's gonna be fine all right personally I think your handling this amazingly it's not like there is a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take" Stiles added clapping Scott on the shoulder.

"Not a class" I cut in and thought about Derek saying he could teach Scott. "But maybe a teacher"

"Who Derek?" Stiles nearly shouted at me. "Ok Skye you really need to jump off the Derek train ok?" he slapped me in the back of the head making me glare and hit him back.

"Maybe Skye's right" Scott cut in making Stiles look over at Scott and slapped his head, I rolled my eyes.

"Are two you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Uh excuse me you two got him tossed in jail" I argued with Stiles glaring at him.

"Yeah, I know but chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real" Scott added ignoring my comment and I could hear how spooked he sounded from this.

"How real?" I asked.

"Like it actually happened"

We exited the building but we were stopped when we saw a crime scene taped off and police everywhere cataloguing evidence, it was a school bus with the door ripped almost all the way off and with blood all over it.

"I think it did" I gasped looking back at Scott who just turned and went back inside obviously looking for Allison.

"She's probably fine" Stiles tried to assure Scott, who was freaking out about the fact that he may have killed Allison.

"She's not answering my texts"

"It could be just be a coincidence" I replied, trying to be positive. "A seriously amazing coincidence" I added hoping that it wasn't true.

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott replied as he continued to looked around frantically for Allison.

Stiles and I could only watch as he turned a corner then ran into some lockers and punched one out of anger, frustration and probably a lot of fear before realising what he did and backed away from it but he ran straight into Allison who was alive, I breathed out a huge sigh of relief as I dragged Stiles away to give Scott some privacy but not before we saw that it was Jackson's locker that Scott had destroyed.

"Well my day got a little better" I smiled as we moved away from the lockers and headed towards our first class waiting for Scott to catch back up with us.

"Agreed" Stiles snorted following me, Scott finally caught up with us so we headed to class which unfortunately had to be chemistry with Mr Harris my least favourite teacher of all time, I took my usual seat beside Scott and immediately started taking notes so Harris wouldn't start his agonizing unfair torture he liked to call modern punishment.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door" I heard Scott whisper so I shook my head and finished the sentence I was on.

"Could have been animal blood" Stiles suggested from his seat behind Scott. "You know maybe you caught a rabbit or something"

"And did what" Scott asked.

"Ate it"

"Raw" Scott exclaimed quietly like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever done and I admit it was gross but he's done worse like the time he ate a worm when we were seven just because Stiles had dared him to, I laughed softly and knew I could have some fun with this so I turned to him.

"No dumbass you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven"

"She's got a point" Stiles agreed. "You're the one who can't remember anything"

"Mr Stilinski" Mr Harris said interrupting us and all three of us looked up. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull out the headphones once and a while, I think you, McCall and Miss Blakesley would benefit in a little bit of distance, yes"

"No" Stiles replied but Harris just pointed at a seat in the front of the room and Stiles in the opposite corner in the back.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" as soon as Scott sat down and Harris began teaching again I put my hand up smirking mischievously at him. "Miss Blakesley?"

"The separation anxiety is too much so could you move Scott and Stiles back" the class sniggered at my sarcastic comment.

"No but one more outburst like that and you'll spend the rest of your high school career in detention" I instantly shut up. "Anything else to add Miss Blakesley" I shook my head as I didn't want to get in trouble and I had my fun.

"Hey I think they found something" the girl next to Scott suddenly yelled and everyone stood rushing over to the windows, a guy was being wheeled into an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit" Scott said backing up, I couldn't tell if the guy was alive or not all I saw was a black blanket covering his lower half then out of nowhere the man sat up and started screaming causing everyone to jump and I let out a shriek of surprise as I backed up next to Scott.

"This is good" Stiles said following me. "He's not dead, dead guys can't do that"

"Guy's" Scott replied looking at us. "I did that"

The three of us walked to our usual table at lunch but Scott was still freaking out about the fact that he might have hurt that guy, he was also trying to convince Stiles that Derek would help him figure out what happened.

"But dreams aren't memories" Stiles said as the three of us sat down.

"Then it wasn't a dream" Scott said. "Something happened last night and I can't remember what"

"What makes you so sure Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked Scott while I stayed silent because I wasn't ready to tell them that Derek and I might have something between us since I didn't even know if Derek was feeling the same but after last night I couldn't stop thinking about him, his hands, his lips...

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy" Scott said snapping me out of some really amazing fantasies

"You don't know that" I said cutting in to try and convince Scott he didn't do it as I didn't believe he was capable of anything like that.

"I don't not know it, I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel"

"No you're not cancelling okay, you can't just cancel your entire life, we'll figure it out" I replied bumping into his shoulder.

"Figure what out?" we looked up to see Lydia sit down at our table next to me, the three of us looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Uh homework" I replied confused since Lydia hadn't so much as spoken to any of us once since we were kids.

"Why is she sitting with us" Stiles asked us quietly but Scott and I both shrugged, soon everyone in Lydia's posse sat down at our table increasing my confusion, Scott smiled and moved his bag when Allison sat down beside him.

"Get up" Jackson said to the guy at the end of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to move?" he argued.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny replied causing me to chuckle as the guy moved, I always knew I liked Danny. "So they're saying it's some kind of animal attack, probably a cougar" Danny added breaking the silence.

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson responded.

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia replied. "Isn't it" she added and I rolled my eyes because I didn't understand why she played dumb especially when she was so smart.

"Who cares, the guys probably some homeless tweaker who was going to die anyway"

"Wow Jackass that actually sounds like you care" I told him causing everyone at the table to laugh but Jackson.

"Actually I just found out who it is" Stiles interrupted and played a video on his phone, Garrison Meyers was the guy who got attacked.

"I know this guy" Scott exclaimed and I shook my head at him signally him to shut up because he didn't want to be seen as a suspect if evidence turns up.

"You do" Allison asked him questionably.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver" he replied.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked. "Like oh where are we going tomorrow night?" Allison and Scott both looked up at her confused. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" she looked at Allison who was clearly shocked.

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do"

"Well I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the six of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun"

"Six?" I asked her confused as to when I got included in this.

"Yeah you and…him" she pointed at Stiles. "Aren't you a thing?"

"What no…no were just friends and I'm busy tomorrow night" I replied without looking at anyone.

"Hang out?" Scott stuttered. "Like the four of us?" he turned to Allison. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess sounds fun" I shook my head as I knew that was relationship suicide especially for a first date, I knew Allison was only saying that so that she didn't hurt Lydia's feelings but you could tell she so didn't want to go on a group date either.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" he held up the utensil and I rolled my eyes scoffing.

"How about bowling?" Lydia asked him. "You love to bowl"

"Yeah, with actual competition" Jackson sniggered.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked. "You can bowl right?" she asked Scott.

"Sort of" Scott replied more to himself but we all heard him.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked him leaning forward in his seat goading Scott.

"Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler" Scott replied and oh my god Scott could you be any more stupid.

"You are a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed as Scott, Stiles and I walked toward the school exit at the end of the day.

"The last time you played, you slipped put the ball through the TV screen at the end of the lane!" I added smiling as I remembered that, it was my eighth birthday party and Scott hadn't bowled since.

"I know, I'm such an idiot" Scott exclaimed.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck" Stiles cut in. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase…"

"Hang out" Scott cut him off.

"You don't hang out with hot girls ok it's like death" Stiles pointed out.

"Gee thanks Stiles" I said shaking my head.

"Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend, you and Danny can start hanging out" Stiles continued ignoring my comment but his reply just made me smile since that would make them my gay best friends.

"How is this happening?" Scott questioned. "I either killed a guy or I didn't?"

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles interrupted so I smacked the back of his head as that was so off topic and insensitive yet again.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out"

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles continued to interrupt.

"Stiles shut up" I replied before I hit him again.

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now…now I'm gonna be late for work" Scott said leaving, I looked up at Stiles then shook my head and left since I promised my dad that we'd have dinner tonight.

I walked in with some groceries since I knew we had been running low and started putting the food away but found a note taped to the fridge saying that he'd have to postpone it.

"Typical" I sighed then went upstairs but screamed when I saw Derek sitting on my bed. "Oh my god Derek!" I yelled holding a hand over my erratic heart beat.

"Sorry" he apologised standing up.

"What the hell are you doing, I could have been my dad" I was happy to see him but he shouldn't just make himself at home.

"I would have known if it was your dad" he replied, I sighed and sat down before laying back closing my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No" I replied but didn't elaborate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't reply for a couple of minutes but sat up.

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" I asked him suddenly.

"What do you mean go back?"

"Like go back to a time when things are better" I replied then realised that I wasn't the only one who had lost people. "Oh sorry"

"It's okay but why would you want to change…" he looked around. "This?" I scoffed.

"My life isn't a perfect as you may think"

"Of course not, nobody's life is perfect but you have a family, a home, what's so wrong with that?" he asked me.

"Everything" I replied pulling my knees to my chest as he sat down beside me, Derek grabbed my hand a squeezed it encouragingly. "I just wish my mom was still alive or that I had died instead"

"Don't say that Skye" I looked up with blurry vision from the tears that were pooling in my eyes now.

"It's true though, tonight was supposed to be a family dinner with him but he's working as usual so I doubt he'd even notice if I fell off the face of the earth"

"There are people who'd notice Skye" I looked up at him. "I'm sure Scott and Stiles would" he added.

"I'm just their homework lackey, they copy almost all my notes and I help with almost every one of their assignments" I argued with him.

"Alright fine, I'd notice" I smiled.

"Oh right how could I forget, you're incapable of staying away from me" I replied making him smile.

"It's true" he argued but my smile turned into a frown.

"Why though, I really am a nobody"

"Not to me" I rolled my eyes. "Skye I don't know how you haven't figured it out yet" I turned to him confused, he cupped my cheek in one of his hands. "I like you Skyler and couldn't imagine a world where you don't exist anymore"

"You're just saying that" I argued with him but it fell when I felt his lips press against mine and my eyes widened in shock but I kissed back and OMG this was the best kiss of my life even if it was my first, he pulled back leaving me breathless and panting like an idiot.

"What do you think now?" he asked me.

"I…I think I'm dreaming" I replied slowly opening my eyes and saw his just an inch from mine.

"While I'm flattered you've been dreaming about me but this isn't a dream" I laughed and lightly punched his shoulder but hurt myself more than I think I hurt him.

"Ouch okay I know not to punch a werewolf now" I held my sore wrist, he laughed then grabbed my wrist and kissed it making me smile. "You really are just a big softie on the inside aren't you"

"Don't go spreading that" he winked at me and I laughed.

"So want to watch a movie?" I asked him.

"What if you dad comes home?"

"Trust me he's going to be pulling a twenty-four hour shift so we have the house to ourselves" I went over to my TV and put in Dirty Dancing before going back over to my bed and sat down.

"Really?" Derek asked me with a smirk as the menu came up.

"What I love this movie" I argued pressing play then rested back into my pillows and watched him sit almost nervously on the edge of my bed. "My bed isn't going to bite" I patted the spot next to me and smiled. "Can't say the same for you though" he cracked another small smile at my attempt at a joke.

"Fine but only until I have to go" I nodded smiling as he laid on my bed next to me and we watched the movie but half way through I found myself dozing off every now and again even though I was trying to stay awake at all costs but finally lost the battle and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I heard Skye's heartbeat even out as she finally scummed to her tiredness but what surprised me is that her head fell almost instinctively to my chest, I smiled and ran the back of my hand over her cheek although stopped when she stirred but she only curled into my side more and wrapped an arm across my stomach.

I knew I should leave but how could I leave when she looked so beautiful, I should have learnt my lesson by now with getting involved with someone in the first place since everyone around me usually gets hurt but I couldn't stay away not now especially when there is just something about Skye that I can't find the strength to stay away from.

I didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage of her so I carefully moved her arm and stood to turn the TV off then covered her over before moving to the window but stopped short when I heard her speak.

"Derek…" I turned around about to apologise for leaving but when I looked at her, her eyes were closed still and her breathing was still even which meant she was still asleep. "Stay please" I smiled at her sleep talking and wondered what she was dreaming about to ask me to stay then went back over to the bed and bent down.

"Sleep well beautiful" I kissed her forehead before leaving her.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

The next day Scott had asked me to come with him to see Derek after school and although I was excited to see Derek, I didn't want Scott to know I was interested in him or that we had kissed because I knew he wouldn't understand especially considering I didn't know why I was attracted to Derek so badly or why he was interested in me.

"So why are we going to Derek's?" I asked Scott as I hoped onto my bike since my dad finally gave me my keys back.

"I need his help and Stiles doesn't understand it, you on the other hand do" he replied pulling on the spare helmet before hoping on behind me.

I nodded then drove to Derek's parking a little further away so no one would see my bike then hiked towards the charred remains of Derek's, we stopped as we saw a deputy's car sped away from the Hale house.

"What was that about?" I asked Scott.

"He scared the dog to get the officer away" he replied walking closer to the house. "I know you can hear me" Scott spoke towards the house. "I need your help" it was silent for ages.

"Did he answer?" Scott shook his head.

"No but he can hear us"

"Okay then" I walked closer to the house but Scott grabbed my hand.

"What are you gonna do?" I smiled then continued walking up to the house.

"Derek come on, you said he needs you so were here asking for your help" I said loudly and hit the door with my foot, it opened and he walked out with a grumpy look on his face which was always there in the presence of other people.

"Okay I know we were a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, I also don't know what happened to your sister but I think I did something last night" Scott explained as soon as Derek closed the door behind him. "I had a dream about...someone but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened"

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked him.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked him back.

"No"

"Can you at least tell me the truth, am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes" Derek replied and I noticed the small shift of his eyes in my direction.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott continued to ask.

"Yes"

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott replied sounding completely freaked out now.

"Probably" Scott was definitely freaking out now as he turned away so I put my hand on his shoulder hoping to reassure him that he'd never really hurt anyone."Look I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon but it's not gonna come for free"

"What do you want?" Scott asked him.

"You'll find out but for now, I'm gonna give you what you want, go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it, let your senses your sight, smell, touch, let them remember for you" Derek explained.

"That's it, just…just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked him.

"I just want to know if I hurt him" Scott replied looking back up at Derek.

"No, you don't, you want to know if you'll hurt her" Derek was gone by the time Scott and I turned back around, we started to walk back to my bike but I quickly sent Derek a text thanking him for helping Scott.

 ** _I didn't do it for him – Derek_** , I smiled at his reply then stashed my phone when Scott turned back around noticing I'd fallen back a little and quickly caught up with him.

We waited for night before heading to the school in Stiles jeep who was peeved that we had gone to Derek against his advice but hey we rarely listened to Stiles and when we did it usually ended in tragedy, like Scott getting bit and turned into a werewolf. We pulled up and Stiles and I both made the move to follow Scott over the fence but he stopped us.

"Hey no just me, someone needs to keep watch" Scott protested.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?" Stiles asked him and tried to climb the fence but Scott stopped him again.

"Because there's only two of us, plus Skye" Scott replied then added the last part as I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' analogy. "I don't want to be Robin all the time"

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time" Scott protested.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked him.

"Just stay here"

"Oh my God, fine" Stiles groaned as we walked back to the jeep as Scott jumped the fence and headed to the bus.

"So if Scott's Batman and your Robin, who am I?" I asked Stiles smirking.

"Uh…" he thought about for a second. "Batgirl" I laughed and rolled my eyes but then we saw a security guard heading for the bus so Stiles honked his horn warning Scott who came running out. "Come on…come on" Scott jumped effortlessly with a flip over the fence then jumped into the jeep.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Did it work, did you remember?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah, I was there last night and the blood…a lot of it was mine"

"So you did attack him?" I asked Scott.

"No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus but they weren't mine, it was Derek" I rolled my eyes annoyed that they were both so judgmental of Derek even after he was proven not guilty of killing his sister.

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked him.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him"

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked him so I leant forward to hear Scott's reasoning.

"That's what I don't get"

"It's got to be a pack thing" Stiles replied.

"What do you mean?" Scott and I both asked him.

"Like an initiation, you do the kill together"

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott replied making me laugh.

"Yeah but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer and it also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison" Scott said cutting Stiles off.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill us"

"Oh yeah that too" Scott said with a small smile.

"Gee thanks for the enthusiasm Scottykins" they dropped me off at home since Scott had his date with Allison and Stiles was going to do…whatever it is that he finds interesting.

I sighed when I got home because my dad wasn't here and I didn't really want to be alone tonight so I found myself heading back into the woods walking up to Derek's again, I decided to break curfew my own way.

"Derek?" I called him just near the stairs up to the porch. "Derek, I know you're here" I turned to face the woods when I heard a twig snap. "Derek come on, if you're trying to scare me, it's not working!" I continued to say into the darkness then turned back around and came face to face with Derek and jumped a little.

"What are you doing here, isn't there a curfew?"

"Yeah?" I shrugged smiling when he rolled his eyes. "Did you really think I'd stick to a curfew"

"I wish you would" he replied sounding completely sincere.

"Aw you do care" I laughed. "We didn't get a chance to talk earlier but if you don't wanna hang out..." I said beginning to walk away but he grabbed my hand stopping me.

"No, it's just not safe to be alone"

"But I'm not alone" I smiled up at him and stepped a little bit closer to him as he let go of my hand.

"Funny" he replied with a hint of a smile on his lips and I added it to my tally on how many times I had gotten him to laugh or smile.

"I just want to hang out, get to know each other better" I replied putting on my best innocent face as I stared into his eyes, he sighed then smiled.

"I was just about to head out but you can come along" I smiled because I was surprised he was letting me stay.

"Awesome, let's go" I grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to his car.

"Okay but I need some gas first" Derek pulled up to the gas station and up to a pump before getting out so I followed him and made it to the hose first and watched his eyes widen.

"What?" I asked smirking "To macho to let a girl pump your gas?" I got him to smile again making me laughed but Derek suddenly became rigid and looked down the road. "What's wrong?" I asked trying to follow his line of sight

"Quick get in the back seat" he replied quickly

"What, why?"

"Get in and duck down" Derek pushed me to the door and into the back seat so I ducked down "Stay low" he added before shutting the door and returned to the gas pump, I waited in absolute silence trusting Derek's word and knew he wouldn't tell me to hide unless it wasn't important and I only had to wait few seconds later before I heard a car pull up behind Derek's Camaro then another one in the front and heard a couple car doors shut.

"Nice ride" a male voice said as his footsteps got closer to the front of the car. "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance" the person talking to Derek came into view of the front window and I recognised him, it was Allison's father. "You have something this nice, you wanna take care of it right?" Mr Argent began to wash the front window so I sank a little bit lower behind the driver's seat and pulled my jacket closer to my face praying he wouldn't see me. "Personally I'm very protective of the things I love but that's something I learned from my family and you don't have much of that these days do you" from where I was I saw Derek tense.

"Derek don't" I whispered hoping I was low enough so only he heard me and saw him relax a little but he was still on alert.

"There we go" Mr Argent said smugly. "You can actually see out your windshield now, see how that makes everything so much clearer" he added then started to walk away.

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek taunted, I didn't hear Mr Argent's reply but heard footsteps walking towards the car where my head was so I sank as low as I could and without warning the driver's window was smashed in and I muffled my scream with my hand.

"Looks good to me" the guy said before walking away then I heard the two cars start and drive off, I stayed where I was until Derek opened the door and pulled me out then seemed to be doing a full body check as I tried to calm down my erratic breathing and heartbeat, this is not how the night I envisioned going at all.

"Are you okay?" he asked as little pieces of glass fell from my hair as he also picked out a few.

"I'm fine?" I asked him without looking at him and stared at the broken window completely shocked that someone would do that but then I felt his hand underneath my chin lifting my face then it moved to my cheek.

"You're hurt" he stated leaving his hand on my cheek and I felt his thumb brush over a sore spot making me flinch.

"It's okay, doesn't hurt that much" I whispered watching him sigh and stare at it.

"Why don't I take you home" he replied moving his hand from my cheek and instantly I missed the feeling.

"Okay" I reluctantly agreed, knowing that if I tried to argue I wouldn't win so Derek dropped me off home and I went upstairs to shower but as I was laying out my pyjamas, my dad knocked on my door.

"Hey Kiddo, I'm sorry about tonight but the station is completely swamped with these two Murders and I just couldn't get out of it"

"It's okay dad, I get it?" I replied offering him a small smile.

"I'm actually a little surprised you're home, I thought you'd be out-"

"Breaking the curfew?" I asked smirking over at him.

"Not like it's the first time you have done it"

"That was only one time dad!" I protested but was laughing.

"And I'll never let you forget it" he laughed with me

"I have nothing to break curfew for anyway" I replied thinking about Derek, he was a good enough reason for breaking curfew but after tonight he probably just sees me as a weak and pathetic human who is just a liability.

"What about Stiles, aren't you two like…?" my dad asked leaving the question hanging.

"Eww gross dad, why does everyone think I'm dating Stiles?"

"Well sweetie it's a bit odd that you don't have any girl-friends and constantly hang out with Stiles?"

"And Scott" I stated annoyed, he held up his hands laughing.

"That's just what it seems like sweetie, a girl your age should have at least have a crush by now?" I felt my cheeks flare up with blush and watched my dad's eyes slit as he looked at me curiously. "You do?" he stated making me blush deeper "Are you being safe?" my eyes widened.

"Oh my god dad!" I exclaimed appalled by the turn this conversation just took.

"Okay, just making sure but you are being safe, right?"

"There's no reason for me to be safe dad, I'm not dating anybody and if I was there is no way I'm just going to jump into a bed with him" I replied leaving out the part of once cuddling with Derek since I'd rather keep that to myself especially since my dad had just arrested Derek for murder and asked me if I knew him, which I lied to his face saying I didn't.

"Okay but remember to be safe if that time ever comes even though I hope it's in the distant future" he said before leaving, I sighed and closed my door before falling back into my bed because that was seriously one of the worst and weirdest talks with my dad to date, I got showered, got changed then turned off my light and went to bed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 _...I smiled as I watched Derek stalking towards me then wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he leaned down to press his lips against mine as I started unbuttoning the black button up shirt he was wearing smiling when I heard him growl softly in my ear._

 _"_ _Shh" I told him in case…somebody heard him. "Somebody will hear us" he smiled as he put both his hands on my ass and lifted me so I was forced to wrap my legs around his waist._

 _"_ _That's half the fun Skyler" he replied as he laid me down on the bed behind us, I smiled and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he quickly returned the favour pulling my t-shirt over my head leaving me in a teal blue bra._

 _"_ _Should we even be doing this?" I asked him suddenly conscious of what we were doing._

 _"_ _Were both consenting" I looked up into his eyes._

 _"_ _But were not even dating and…" he kissed me and I closed my eyes forgetting what I had been saying._

 _"_ _Just stay here with me" his lips started tracing down my jaw, to my breasts then down past my stomach as my hips arched off the bed as pleasure took over my whole body._

 _"_ _Derek…w…"_

I bolted upright in bed when my window slammed shut and someone cursed as they fell to the floor of my room, I grabbed my lamp and held it above my head but when they stood up I sighed in relief putting my lamp back on my lamp table but then I glared and grabbed one of my pillows throwing it at him and hit him right in the head with it.

"God damnit Scott, you gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry" he apologised.

"What are you doing here…?" I looked over at my bedside clock. "Two am!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry but I kind of needed to your help" I looked at him confused until I flicked the lamp on and saw his shirt was shredded and stained with blood.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" I jumped up and looked him over.

"Derek" he replied making me look up.

"Derek did this?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, the bus driver died and I thought it was his fault so I went to the Hale house and we fought but…it wasn't his fault" I sighed in relief "But it's worse" I furrowed my brows.

"What is?" I asked him as I led him to my bathroom to clean the blood off.

"He told me that there's another" I continued to look at him confused. "Another werewolf" my eyes widened in even more shock. "An Alpha"

"What does that mean?"

"It means there's another werewolf in Beacon Hills but it's stronger, faster and more deadlier than me or Derek and Derek's says I'm the one he wants, it wants me in it's pack" I gulped nervously.

"Just…great" I mumbled then went over to my wardrobe and pulled out an old t-shirt that I usually wear to bed because it was huge and stretched out "Here" he smiled and slipped it on, it was a little snug still on Scott but it will do him to get home.

"Thanks Skye" I smiled and hugged him.

"No worries but next time call before you just stumble in" he laughed before going over to my window and slid it open but suddenly turned towards my bed and raised his nose in the air taking a deep breath, I gulped nervously afraid that it was Derek's scent he was picking up but he must have lost it because he smiled and nodded then climbed out my window and jumped off the roof.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget review and favourite/follow if you haven't already since there will plenty more Skye and Derek to come, I will try and update reguraly but it all depends on how fast I can get writing and I'll post chapters as soon as I've finished and prove read them.**

 **Thankyou for liking my story so far :)**


	4. Ep 4 - Magic Bullet

Skye's POV

I couldn't get back to sleep at all after Scott told me that there was another werewolf an Alpha and he was the one who had bit Scott which now meant we had to worry about some big bad Alpha threatening Scott's life on top of all the drama of the hunters, just great...

I got up pulling on another one of my over-sized t-shirts and turned on the lamp on my desk then started to do some of my forgotten homework that I've been falling behind on but soon found myself finally dozing against my desk which is where I woke up the next morning with papers stuck to my forehead.

I groaned then showered hoping to rid myself on the cramp in my neck then quickly dressed since I was late for school and barely made it in time for the first class but luckily I did because our teacher surprised us with a pop quiz.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you then who did?" I heard Stiles ask Scott as we were getting our results back from the pop quiz, I rolled my eyes at Stiles because honestly we shouldn't be discussing this around other people and because he still believes Derek's the bad guy no matter what evidence turns up to proves him to be a good guy.

"I don't know" Scott replied without looking back at Stiles.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles said being as persistent as ever today.

"I don't know"

"Does Allison's dad know about the…?"

"I DON'T KNOW" Scott yelled causing multiple heads turn so I hit their shoulders.

"Shut up for god's sake" our teacher gave us back our quizzes making me smile because I got an A surprisingly but when I looked at Scott's he had a D. "Scott you need to study more" I said as he slammed it down on the table. "That was a joke Scott it's one test you're going to make it up, do you want help studying"

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today" Scott replied.

"That's my boy" Stiles cut in making me roll my eyes, I seriously don't know why I hang out with these two.

"Were just studying" Scott protested.

"Uh-uh no you're not" Stiles replied.

"No I'm not?" Scott asked turning his head towards Stiles.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity I swear to God I'll have you de-balled" Stiles replied and I shook my head at him and pretended to gag.

"Okay, just stop with the questions man" Scott said.

"Done, no more questions, no more talk about the Alpha or Derek, especially Derek who still scares me" I laughed because I knew if Derek knew that, than he'd try to be even scarier.

I shut the door to my locker just as the bell rang signalling the end of school for another day then turned to walk out but then I saw Derek leaning against the wall near the end of the lockers so I walked up to him but he wasn't looking so good.

"Derek?" he looked up and smiled but it looked strained and painful. "What happened?" I looked down checking him over then noticed the blood dripping to the ground. "You're bleeding!"

"I was shot…" he replied painfully. "I…we need to find Scott" he started walking towards the car park so I quickly followed him.

"Wait, you should be going to the hospital" as I said it I knew it was stupid and that he clearly couldn't go to the hospital.

"I can't…I need to find Scott" he ran out onto the road right in front of Stiles jeep and luckily Stiles was able to slam on the breaks, I ran over to Derek as he fell over onto his back.

"Derek?" I asked him worried, Scott run up having seen Derek stop Stiles and Stiles had gotten out of his jeep.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked him crouching beside me.

"I was shot" Derek replied with pain still as clear as day in his voice.

"He's not looking so good dude" Stiles said stating the obvious.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked still worried and getting even more worried for him by the second.

"I can't…it was…it was a different kind of bullet"

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"No, you idiot" Derek replied glaring up at him.

"Wait, wait…that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott suddenly said talking to himself.

"What…who…who said 48 hours?" Derek asked him.

"The one who shot you" Scott replied then Derek suddenly groaned and his eyes started glowing back and forth between a bright blue and his usual green and if he wasn't in so much pain I would have thought they were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "What are you doing…stop that!" many cars behind Stiles jeep started honking getting annoyed by the stop.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek grunted trying to get his eyes to stop.

"Derek calm down, you need to get up before someone sees you" I cut in and placed and gentle hand on his arm.

"Derek, get up!" Scott commanded more authortive then looked at me, I nodded understanding the need to get him out of here quickly. "Help me to put him in the car" Scott added, he stood and we each grabbed one of Derek's arms lifting him then helped him to Stiles jeep, I quickly jumped into the back then helped Derek slide into the front seat as Stiles hopped into the driver seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek asked Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked him.

"'Cause she's an Argent, she's with them" Derek replied.

"Why should I help you?" I found myself wanting to growl at him because he was wasting time and because Derek had been nothing but nice to him and trying to help him, so he kind of owed Derek a little.

"Because you need me" Derek stated.

"Fine…I'll try" Scott replied then looked at Stiles. "Hey get him out of here"

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles said as he drove off, I leaned forward in my seat to look at Derek, he looked back at me and tried to smile reassuringly but it did nothing to ease my worry.

'Did you find it yet?' I saw Stiles text Scott, we had been driving for a at least ten minutes and I could only helplessly look on as Derek started to take off his jacket, so I helped him as much as I could from the back seat.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats okay" Stiles demanded pointing to the blood soaking through his long sleeved shirt. "We're almost there"

"Almost where?" Derek asked still with pain clearly laced in his voice.

"Your house" Stiles stated like it was obvious.

"What no, you can't take me there" he argued quickly.

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles replied.

"Not when I can't protect myself" Stiles groaned and pulled over to the curb, stopping the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet, are you dying?" Stiles asked Derek ignoring my question, Derek remained silent which didn't help the anxiety that I was in right now.

"Are you?" I asked leaning forward again to look him in the eyes.

"Not yet" he replied and I really didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean not yet" I asked and let Derek see the worry in my eyes.

"I have a last resort"

"What do you mean?" Stiles exclaimed. "What last resort?" Derek lifted up his left sleeve, revealing a bloody and infected bullet wound. "Oh my god, what is that oh, is that contagious, maybe you should just get out"

"Stiles!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Start the car" Derek said glaring at Stiles. "Now"

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles said making me roll my eyes at the word barking because I knew that was meant to be an attempt at a dog joke which was just not funny in this situation. "In fact I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead"

"Start the car now or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek replied and I couldn't help the smirk.

"Skye would never let that happen" Stiles replied but right now I would.

"Oh yes I would!" I exclaimed. "Now start the car Stiles Stilinski" Stiles groaned and started the car. "God" I quietly groaned but couldn't stop thinking Derek was gonna die before I even had the chance to really get to know him, I looked at the wound and knew we needed to try and stop the bleeding otherwise he was going to bleed out before Scott even found the bullet.

"We need to stop the bleeding" I started rummaging through my bag trying to find my pack of tissues but found a first aid kit instead, I smiled and mentally thanked my over prepared and over-protective father. "Yes!" I exclaimed confusing Stiles and Derek "Sorry" I grabbed out some gaze pads then reached for Derek's arm as he looked back at me with a small smile. "Can I?" I asked him.

"Of course" he replied making me smile, I gently pressed the gauze pads to the wound but they were quickly soaked in blood and I soon I ran out.

"Great" I muttered so I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his arm tightly hoping it might slow it down at least and just in time because Stiles rang Scott fed up with driving around with no destination.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked Scott angrily, I couldn't hear Scott's reply but it didn't seem to be any help. "And by the way, he's starting to smell" Derek turned and glared at Stiles angrily. "Like death" Stiles replied as Derek glared at him then Scott must have said something like a plan. "What about your boss?" Stiles asked Scott then groaned and held the phone out to Derek to take. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you"

"Did you find the bullet?" Derek asked Scott. "Look, if you don't find it then I'm dead, all right?" I bit my lip when he said that because I didn't want Derek to die especially now we were getting closer, I leaned to hear better and thought about how my life was getting so complicated even for a teenager.

 _"_ _I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing"_ I heard Scott say and seriously I was going to hit him the next time I saw him.

"Then think about this the Alpha called you out against your will he's gonna do it again, next time you either kill with him or you get killed so if you wanna stay alive, then you need me, find the bullet" he hung up the phone.

"So where are we going?" I asked Stiles as he pulled back out onto the road.

"The animal clinic" I frowned but then maybe I could use some of the stuff there to help Derek and again thanked my dad for making me learn emergency first-aid.

When we arrived Stiles grabbed the keys to unlock the garage door in the back as I attempted to hold Derek up and help him inside where he collapsed on pile of dog food bags just as Stiles got a text message.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" he asked turning to Derek.

"It's a rare form of Wolfsbane, he has to bring me the bullet" Derek replied breathlessly.

"Why?"

"Because he's going to die without it idiot" I remarked as I helped Derek get back up and helped him into the clinic.

As I went to turn on the lights, Derek quickly took off his shirt which caused me to stop and stare despite his obvious state but it was the first time I had seen Derek without a shirt on except my dreams and boy I my subconscious didn't do him justice, he had bulging muscles and amazing abs but what also caught my attention was the spiral tattoo that rested between his shoulder blades because I recognised, it was the Triskele Celtic symbol.

He saw me looking and smirked before bending over the metal operating table in the centre of the room, I shook my head then went over and began taking the bandage off that I had wrapped around it then inspected it under the light, the infection had spread to almost the top of his arm you could tell by the veins and luckily it had stopped bleeding a little but all in all it still looked completely gross, he watched me as I studied his wound then quickly pulled back and threw my hair into a ponytail then turned towards Stiles.

"Stiles try and find some gauze and tweezers"

"Why me?" he asked but I glared at him so he mumbled something then left but quickly came back claiming it was all locked away so I groaned but Derek seemed a lot calmer as he inspected the wound himself. "You know" Stiles said walking up to the two of us. "That really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and good night of sleep couldn't take care of" I shot him a look.

"When the infection reaches my heart" Derek told us. "It'll kill me" he walked towards the drawers breathing heavily

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked him sarcastically.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time...last resort"

"Which is?" I asked then watched as he turned around and held up a surgical saw.

"You're gonna cut off my arm" Derek placed the saw on the table next to where I was standing and slid it over to Stiles.

"What?" I asked him concerned and thinking he's gone insane with blood loss. "What if you bleed to death?" I added as Derek tied something around his arm to stop blood flow.

"It'll heal if it works" he said through his teeth.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this" Stiles stated looking like he was about to pass out.

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?!" Derek asked annoyed.

"No but I might faint at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"All right fine, how about this either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head" Derek replied and I couldn't help snigger.

"Okay, you know what I'm so not buying your threats any..." Derek grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forwards over the table. "Okay, bought...sold...I'll totally do-" Derek started breathing heavily and gaging then turned over the side of the table.

"Derek, what's wrong?" I asked but he suddenly threw up black blood all over the floor.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaimed. "What is that?"

"It's my body, trying to heal itself, now you gotta do it now"

"Look, honestly I don't think I can"

"Just do it!" I yelled, Stiles grabbed the saw and placed it up to Derek's arm.

"Oh god okay, here we go!" I looked away quickly because I was not watching my best friend cut off my…Derek's arm.

"Stiles?" we heard Scott yell before he walked into the back room "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled when he saw the saw pressed against Derek's arm.

"Scott, oh you just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles replied putting down the saw, I sighed in relief that we really didn't just have cut off Derek's arm.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked, Scott nodded then reached into his pocket and handed Derek the bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Derek collapsed falling to the ground unconscious and the bullet rolled into a drainage pipe, Scott went for the bullet as Stiles and I went to Derek trying to wake him up.

"Derek, no Derek come on" I exclaimed crouching down beside him. "Wake up, come on Derek open your eyes, wake up!" I shook him really hard. "Please, please, please" I said desperately trying to wake him.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked yelling.

"I don't know, I can't reach it"

"He's not waking up!" Stiles said freaking out. "I think he's dying I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled as he took a breath and retrieved the bullet. "I got it!" I looked at Stiles.

"Oh god" I mumbled then kissed Derek with as much passion as I could and before I knew what was happening I found that Derek was kissing back then when we parted for air the three of us helped Derek stand up and Scott handed him the bullet then both of him and Stiles stared at me in shock that I had just kissed Derek like that but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

Derek bit the top of the bullet off and dumped a purplish powder onto the table before he grabbed a lighter out of his pocked and lit the powder causing it to spark like a firework and it produced a blue smoke then Derek rapidly put the powder in his hand and paused for a second before putting it into the wound, he began to scream and roar out in agony dropping to the floor as the powder affected him instantly and the wound began to heal before completely disappearing.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek sat up. "YES!" I rolled my eyes at Stiles because he wouldn't chop of his arm but thought that was awesome.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek replied sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles said, I rolled my eyes then went over and helped Derek up as he looked at Stiles angrily and tried to remove the blue tie from his arm.

"Let me do it" I said, cutting it with scissors.

"Okay we saved your life" Scott started. "Which means you're gonna leave us alone, all of us" I snapped my head up at Scott knowing he added that last part just to include me. "You got that and if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything..."

"You're gonna trust them, you think they can help you?"

"Well why not they're a lot freaking nicer then you are"

"I can show you exactly how nice they are" Derek replied scoffing then pulled his shirt and grabbed my hand before walking out of the animal clinic tugging me along, Stiles drove us to Derek's to get his car then Derek drove Scott and I to the Beacons Crossing Home which was a long time care facility that was attached to the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked, getting out but Derek just kept walking and grabbed my hand again when I came up behind him, I smiled and entwined our fingers not missing the glance Scott gave me when he noticed this.

We walked inside and Derek lead us to a private room then opened the door, as I stepped inside I could see a man in a wheelchair staring blankly at the wall but he didn't blink, he didn't move, he didn't acknowledge us when we came in.

"Who is he?" I asked Derek quietly.

"My Uncle, Peter Hale"

"Is he...like you?" Scott asked and Derek looked at Scott then back at his Uncle. "A werewolf?"

"He was, now he's barely even human, six years ago my sister and I were at school our house caught fire" Derek paused and I knew this would be hard to say out loud so I squeezed his hand gently. "Eleven people were trapped inside he was the only survivor"

"So…what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked and I heard Derek scoff.

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us"

"Well then...they had a reason" Scott replied and even I rolled my eyes at him he was so hypocritical sometimes.

"Like what, you tell me what justifies this" Derek turned his uncles wheelchair to face us completely which revealed the other side of his face, I gasped since it was badly burned and had to turn my face away because I couldn't believe that someone would do this. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire, this is what they do and it's what Allison will do"

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind us making me turn, it was a nurse. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving" Derek replied exiting the room still holding onto my hand dragging me out with him, Scott was following behind us.

I stayed silent the entire way to Scott's house but as soon as Scott got out and Derek sped off I turned to him not really knowing what I wanted to say but felt the need to say something.

"I'm sorry" he looked over confused. "About your uncle, has he been like that long?" he sighed and looked back out towards the road as he stopped at some lights.

"He's been comatose for six years, I've tried to get any sort of response but never get anything" I bravely grabbed his hand this time and entwined our fingers again loving the way our hands fit perfectly within each others.

"I'm sure he'll respond if you give him time" he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you for saving me by the way" I blushed and tried to hide my face.

"I didn't really do anything, just panicked mostly" he chuckled.

"You did more than that" he had pulled up outside my house making me frown because I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him just yet, I noticed my dad's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Do you wanna come in, I don't think my dad's gonna be home tonight" he looked up at the house and I almost thought he was going to say no but when he looked back at me he smiled and nodded so we got out and walked up onto the front porch, I quickly unlocked the door and let him in before shutting it and locked it behind me. "Do you wanna a drink or something?" he chuckled quietly.

"No thank you" I rolled my eyes at his politeness then walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a drink for myself out of the fridge, it was late but I didn't want to go to sleep because then Derek would leave.

I turned around expecting Derek to be behind me but he was standing in the hallway looking at the photos that made up the wall beside the stairs, I walked over and looked them over as he examined each one before stopping at the one with me, my mom and dad.

"That was just over a year ago, we took it at a family barbeque with my grandparents when we were on vacation at their house, it was the last photo I took with my mom" I told him trying to keep the sadness out of my voice.

"How did she die?" Derek asked me. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" he added when I took a while to answer.

"It was a car accident, we were driving home from school after she'd just picked me up and some drunk driver lost control of his car and swerved into our lane, my mom didn't have any time to stop so we hit, my mom died on impact since most of the crash was on her side, I broke both my legs but I healed and spent a couple months in hospital" his eyes clearly showed shock but then he smiled.

"You truly are remarkable you know" I blushed. "You're the strongest person I know"

"I'm not strong" I sighed because I really didn't want to spend what could be my very little time with Derek talking about any of this so I decided to ask him something that had been bugging me all night. "Do…you…do you remember anything from when you passed out" I wanted to know if he remembered the kiss, I know it wasn't our first but for some reason I felt like our kiss tonight meant more than the one in my bedroom.

"You mean when you kissed me?" I blushed again and slowly nodded. "Of course I remember, I remember our first kiss in your room, why?" I shrugged trying not to go even redder.

"Yeah…you scared me and I had no idea what to do" I admitted.

"So you thought you'd kiss me" I looked up thinking I'd see him frowning but he was smiling.

"I know it was stupid but…" I paused unsure of what I could say that wouldn't make me sound like a ridiculous teenager.

"But what?"

"I panicked…and thought about sleeping beauty" I admitted looking up when he laughed.

"You thought you'd try true loves kiss" my eyes widened.

"Of course not…I mean were not…were not even dating or even…"

"Skye breathe" Derek interrupted my rambling. "It was a joke, calm down" I blushed because I totally just put my foot in my mouth as usual, I sighed and forced myself to calm down even though that was hard when Derek was so close to me right now.

"I guess the real reason is that I just wanted to kiss you again" he smiled and cupped my cheeks.

"Oh really?" I smiled and leaned into his hand. "You don't need an excuse to kiss me" he added then pulled my lips to his, I smiled into the kiss and closed my eyes as our lips moved in perfect synchronisation as he slowly started kissing me harder and harder until we both had our hands all over each other and we moved into the lounge room.

I quickly straddled my legs around Derek's waist as he sat out the couch then wrapped my arms around his shoulders running my fingers through his hair as I felt him reach under my shirt and start moving his hands up to my bra strap, I then made the first move of taking off clothes slyly pulling off his T-shirt and I stopped kissing him to marvel at his sculpted body, running my fingers over his abs but as I was about to kiss his neck Derek pulled back from me which confused me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Not yet, not here I want our first time to be special besides I haven't even taken you out yet" I laughed as I moved myself away from Derek, even though I really didn't want to and shyly tugged at the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah your probably right, I don't want to rush into anything" I looked back into his eyes but then remembered that my bike was still at the school. "Crap" I got up and grabbed my keys.

"What?" Derek asked me.

"My bike, it's still at the school and if my dad or one of the other deputy's sees it still there I'm gonna be in so much trouble"

"Skye calm down, I can drive you to school tomorrow and as for the police they never drive past that part of the schools car park where your bikes parked, so they won't see it"

"How do you know?" I asked him curiously.

"I have been stalking around the school watching Scott so I know the police's round schedules" I found myself laughing at him admitting stalking Scott, when I finally stopped I looked over at the clock and realised it was late and that I still had school tomorrow but still didn't want Derek to leave so I found myself asking him. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"What?" he asked.

"Will you stay with me tonight, I hate being alone in this house?" I clarified making Derek smile.

"Of course I will" I smiled the went upstairs with him following then went into the bathroom to change into the huge t-shirt I usually wore to bed and bravely didn't put any pants on since the shirt covered my butt, when I came back out I found a shirtless Derek laying on my bed making a slight blush stain my cheeks, I quickly turned out the lights then got under the covers next to him.

"Good night Skye" Derek said, kissing my head softly.

"Good night Derek" I replied curling up against his side laying my head on his chest taking in his scent and curled my arm across his body letting my hand rest against his heart and felt it beating steadily and smiled before letting myself drift off into sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chaper down, hope you guys liked the cute little moments with Skye and Derek, I tried to add as many as I could while sticking to the script of this episode so I hope you it was okay.**

 **Please don't be shy to review since it really helps keep me focused and motivated to write more chapters for you guys.**


	5. Ep 5 - The Tell

**Skye's POV**

I woke up expecting to find Derek in the bed beside me but when I reached over but the side he had been occupying was empty, I sat up but couldn't see him anywhere but I could hear pots and pans clanging together downstairs so I guessed my dad had came home and Derek had to leave since dad usually peeks his head in to check in on me, I stood up and didn't bother to put pants on as I walked downstairs but jumped ten foot when it wasn't my dad in the kitchen but Derek.

"Holy Fu…" he turned and smiled.

"You must be hungry"

"Uh…yeah, I'm just gonna…okay" I quickly ran back upstairs and pulled on some shorts still embarrassed that Derek had seen me without pants on again even though he'd probably seen it last night and had seen me naked once before when I accidently dropped my towel the other week.

When I came back downstairs he already had a plate filled with the best breakfast foods in the world piled high, scrambled eggs, bacon and apple pancakes, I smiled because it reminded me of my mom a lot since this was something I used to expect every morning when she was alive.

"You didn't have to cook you know" I said as he took a seat beside me.

"Your dad was still out and I know you didn't eat yesterday because of me so it was the least I could do" I smiled and took a bite of the pancakes and Oh My God these were the best pancakes ever.

"Wow!" I complimented watching him smirked then dug into his own and we ate in silence except for the occasional question and answer.

I went upstairs after I had finished to shower and change for school but then I heard a car pull into the driveway making me panic, I quickly jumped out and wrapped a towel around myself before going into my bedroom to look out and saw my dad getting out of his car but Derek's car was gone from the curb confusing me, I quickly got changed into the first decent clothes I found then went downstairs seeing my dad in the kitchen inspecting the leftovers from this morning.

"Hey kiddo, you must have been up early" he made a plate for himself just as I got a text.

 ** _Don't worry I'm still driving you to school, I heard your dads car approaching up the street so I quickly drove around the corner, meet me on Adam Street and I'll take you to school like I promised – Derek,_** I smiled.

"This is delicious Skye" I nodded nervously then grabbed my bag.

"Thanks dad, I got to get to school but remember it's parent teacher conferences tonight" he nodded so I quickly left running around to the corner street and saw Derek's Camaro making me smile as I ran to it and jumped into the passenger seat. "Sorry I didn't think he'd be coming home this early"

"It's okay, we're just lucky your dads breaks squeak on the right side" I laughed because that was a close one, he drove me to school in silence but silence between Derek and I it was never awkward.

"Okay I guess I'll see you later" I said as he pulled up and I grabbed my bag, he nodded smiling softly.

"Come over my place after school, I still owe you a catch up…hang out from the other night" I smiled and nodded excitedly since this was definitely going in the right direction.

"Sure, I'll see you after school" I replied as I got out and quickly ran into school, I went to my locker and saw Stiles already waiting for me.

"There you are, I've been looking for you"

"I was running late this morning" he looked at me puzzled.

"But your bike was outside when I got here" I tried to hide the blush that crept up my cheeks.

"Uh…yeah I kind of left it here overnight, Derek drove me to school" I felt him hit me in the back of the head.

"Are you serious Skye why, why?" I glared at him.

"Will you stop hitting me, I know you and Scott hate him but he's my…my friend and I'm not afraid of him like you are"

"Is this because you kissed him, are you like infected with some of his cooties?" I rolled my eyes.

"Cooties, what are you seven?" I spat back at him as I closed my locker then turned to him. "I don't think it's any of your business anyway so butt out Stiles" I walked away from him to my first class but he was quickly catching up to me.

"Did you hear about what happened?" he said clearly changing the subject.

"What happened?" I asked panicking thinking Scott did something else last night.

"Jackson and Lydia were attacked last night at the video store I think it was the Alpha"

"What?" I asked stopping. "Why would the Alpha go after Jackson and Lydia?"

"They weren't the target the Alpha killed someone else they just happened to be in the same place at the wrong time" I didn't reply as we walked into chemistry.

"Just a friendly reminder" Mr Harris said starting the lesson as I sat at my usual lab table and Stiles went to his. "Parent/teacher conferences are tonight, students below a 'C' average are required to attend I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment" Mr Harris stopped at my lab table "Has anyone seen Scott McCall, Skyler"

I looked up at him to shake my head when suddenly the door opened, it was Jackson and everyone stared at him as he walked to his lab table then Mr Harris went over to him putting an arm around his shoulder and talked to him quietly, I saw Jackson nod his head then Harris started to address the class making me roll my eyes because if I was attacked Harris wouldn't care one bit.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine, Mr Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs it's chemistry not a colouring book" I smiled as I watched Stiles spit the highlighter cap out of his mouth then I started reading but suddenly heard Stiles address Danny.

"Danny?" he whispered. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No" Danny replied.

"Well I'm going to anyway, um did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Danny sighed.

"No"

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer still no" Danny replied making me chuckle quietly to myself.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?"

"He wouldn't tell me" Danny replied.

"But he's your best friend" I said cutting in looking behind me at them but Danny just remained silent.

"One more question" Stiles said.

"What?!" I smiled at Danny's reply.

"Do you find me attractive?" I coughed in response to the question as Stiles began to lean in closer to Danny, when he suddenly fell out of his chair, I rolled my eyes as Stiles spastically corrected himself and pretended it didn't happen then went back to my own work impatiently waiting for school to be over so that I could see Derek again.

After school I excitedly ran to my locker to grab my helmet then ran out to my bike not even bothering to wait for Stiles as if he knew where I was headed he'd give me grief about it so I quickly hopped onto my bike, pulled my helmet on, secured my backpack on my back then sped out of the car park heading to the reserve.

I parked in front of the Beacon Hills Reserve sign, just like Stiles had the night Scott was bitten and started the long trek up to Derek's house but as I approached the Hale house I wondered why Derek still stayed here.

I walked up onto the porch and entered the house to find Derek doing pull ups in the door frame of the living room, the muscles in his back moved up and down as he did his reps and his triskele tattoo was covered in the sweat I smiled as I watched Derek automatically drop down to do push ups and then moved to one hand push ups making me gulp nervously.

"If I knew we were working out, I might have brought better clothes with me" I finally said making Derek stop and he quickly got up turning to notice me for the first time there was a wide smile across his face.

"Skye" he walked towards me but all I could do was stare at his chest making him smirk. "Done drooling yet?" I lifted my eyes to his.

"Maybe" he smiled then reached me and immediately I was in his arms being pushed up against the wall with his arms beside my head. "But maybe I never will" I added making his smile widen, he brushed his thumb over my cheek then leaned into kiss me but suddenly stopped and looked towards the door. "What?" I asked looking towards the door as well.

"Go upstairs, hide, don't come out no matter what you hear" I didn't argue with him and ran upstairs hiding in the first room I found which I'm pretty sure was the one Derek had been sleeping in since it had an old mattress with a dodgy blanket on it in one corner and a duffle bag beside it, I closed the door all but an inch so I could hear what was going on downstairs, which was the door being bust open and the sound of a gun being cocked.

"No one's home" I heard a male voice say but I didn't recognise the voice.

"Oh he's home" a female voice replied and I sensed she was the one in charge. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable"

"Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard" a new male voice said making me roll my eyes because that was really bad, worse than Stiles' dog jokes and that was saying something.

"Really, a dog joke?" the woman said, voicing my thoughts. "We're going there and that's the best you got, If you wanna provoke him say something like too bad you sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter, too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" the woman went on yelling and even I was feeling angry because that was completely uncalled for and this woman seemed to have no compassion.

I heard a loud growl which I knew must have come from Derek followed by a thud and a scream then I heard more growls come from Derek followed by two big thuds but that's when I heard the groans of pain that I knew came from Derek, I instinctively ran towards him but stopped at the top of the stairs hiding behind the wall not wanting to be seen because Derek said not to come out no matter what.

"Wow" the woman purred seductively. "This one grew up in all the right places I don't know whether to kill it or lick it" a growl escaped my lips because how dare she talk to Derek like that, Derek was MINE!.

I could hear electric zapping noises and Derek's groans as he tried to crawl away from the woman, I heard another zap and saw Derek roll towards the doorway in pain as the woman was laughing.

"Oh 900,000 volts you never were good with electricity were you or fire, which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret and well maybe we can help each other out, yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you unpleasant and frankly a little to Texas Chainsaw Massacre for my taste but quite true, now here's the part that might really kick you in your balls...we didn't kill her" the woman paused. "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek replied through clenched teeth, I frowned when he said first time, did he know her.

"Well why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am okay, we-didn't-kill-your-sister, do you hear that there's no blips or upticks just the steady beat of the cold hard truth, found bite marks on your sister's body Derek what do you think did that, a mountain lion" she laughed again. "Why aren't we helping each other out you might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is...the Alpha killed your sister and all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of it for you, problem solved everybody goes home happy" she paused again as Derek's breathing got heavier. "Unless...you don't know who he is either" she paused and clicked her tongue. "Wow guess who just became totally useless"

I was about to make a run for it down the stairs to Derek but suddenly a mass hit me and grabbed me around the waist running me out of the house just as gun shots went off, Derek held onto me until we were far enough away from the house then set me down beside a tree as I gasped for breathe.

"Skye breathe" I nodded and took a few steading breathes of fresh air in.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked him crouching over as he looked around in case we were followed.

"A hunter…" he paused as I looked up at him. "Kate Argent, Allison's Aunt"

"Do you know her?" I asked him standing upright.

"Look maybe you should go" I glared at him brushing the question off.

"Derek you can tell me anything" I tried hoping he'd open up to me.

"I can't" he replied so I sighed as I didn't want to push him.

"Okay" I turned and started to walk away but he caught my arm.

"I'm sorry Skye, I just…it's hard for me to trust people especially to people who I care about" I tried not to be affected by him admitting he cared about me but couldn't.

"I care about you to Derek" I hugged him and felt his surprise just for a second though.

"Sorry our makeup hang out was disturbed by hunters again" I laughed.

"It's okay, makes it fun" he smiled and shook his head.

"Where did I find a girl like you?"

"You didn't, I stumbled onto your property remember" he laughed then cupped my cheek again.

"You truly are amazing" I blushed because I've never been able to take a compliment.

"You're not so bad yourself" I replied letting my eyes roam down his still shirtless body.

"Checking me out again?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Can you blame me?" I asked him then smiled as his arms wrapped around my waist but it quickly turned into a frown as I wondered what this meant for us.

"What is it?" Derek asked me seeing my change in mood.

"Nothing" I replied looking down.

"Skye you can tell me anything" he said repeating my words, I smiled shyly then looked into his eyes.

"I guess I'm just confused" I replied and saw his brows furrow in confusion. "About us…what we're doing, I guess I just want to know where I stand right now" he sighed and let go of me which I took as a bad sign. "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

"No, it's…it's not you-"

"It's not you it's me, really?" I asked him as I tried to force the tears pooling in my eyes not to spill over. "I should have known a girl like me is in over her head to think you were interested" I started running in the direction of my bike but tripped and fell, I didn't try to stand but finally let the tears fall down my face as I sat up and clutched my knees to my chest not caring I was in the middle of the forest.

"Skye" I didn't look up because I didn't want him to see me pathetically crying over him. "I'm sorry…it's really not you, I've just never been good at relationships and wouldn't even know how to do the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing" I still refused to look up at him. "Especially with you because you could do so much better than me" I huffed "Look at me Skye please" I reluctantly lifted my eyes to see him kneeling in front of me.

"There's nothing better than you" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Skye there are so many great guys out there"

"None like you Derek, I've never met anybody who makes me feel the way I do when I'm with you…I…I think I'm falling in love with you" his eyes widened at my admission and I know it sounded so cliché teenager but it was true even though I've only known him two weeks, I felt like I was meant to meet him, like we were meant to be with each other, he sighed but smiled.

"I was afraid of this" I looked down again afraid he was going to call me naïve and ridiculous but he sat beside me and grabbed my hand. "I knew I'd been feeling it but I didn't know you were" I looked up at him confused.

"Feeling what?"

"The bond of mates" he replied surprising me.

"You mean like wolf mating" he chuckled.

"In a sense, in some rare cases werewolves mate for life and the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were my mate" I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"But wouldn't I have to be a werewolf" I asked him.

"No, again it's rare but it's possible for a werewolf to have a human mate" I stared ahead of me for a little bit clearly in shock because this seemed to real and to much fantasy at the same time.

"So what does this mean, for us?" he smiled as I turned to him.

"It means" he cupped both my cheeks. "That your my life now, my reason for existing and no matter what I'll protect you because without you Skye I have nothing" I smiled and leaned into his touch as he brushed his thumbs against my cheeks. "And we can take this slow if you want but know that you're the only one for me" my smile widened.

"That works for me" I leaned in and kissed him and felt like my heart took on the same level of speed and pattern as his did, like this news made everything cement between us. "So does this mean I can officially call you my boyfriend" he smiled.

"If you want but you're so much more than that to me" I smiled and kissed him again but stopped when I felt him frown into the kiss.

"What?"

"People will also use you if they find out" I pinched my eyebrows in confusion. "You're also my weakness Skye" I nodded understanding.

"Nothing will ever happen to me because I know you'll always be here with me, I trust you more than my own life Derek" he continued to smile.

"It'll never come to that Skye" I nodded and kissed him slowly climbing into his lap but then I realised the time and pulled back from this kiss.

"Oh no" he looked at me confused. "The parent teacher conferences" I quickly got up and Derek wasn't far behind me. "I'll see you later" I kissed his cheek but he quickly pulled me into a kiss.

"I'll come wish you goodnight" I smiled then quickly ran towards my bike hoping on and speeding towards the school but by the time I got there my dad was already walking out having done my teacher interviews already.

"I'm so sorry dad, I got side-tracked" he glared and shook his head.

"Where have you been Skyler, I've left four messages" I flinched at the use of my full name but before I could reply someone screamed from across the car park.

I turned and saw Scott with Allison and their parents but couldn't see what everyone was running away from but knew there was something in this parking lot and it sure wasn't another human being, people were jumping into their cars and trying to drive away, I turned just in time to see Allison almost get run over by a car but Scott saved her just in time.

I ran over to the them as well as Allison's mom as people began honking and the sheriff was hit by a car, he pulled out his gun just fine thank god and was about to get up when two gun shots rang through the air making me jump in fear, it was Mr Argent who had fired the gun.

Everyone began moving closer to what he shot and laying in the parking lot, was a dead mountain lion!.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this wasn't a very long chapter but I hope you all still liked Skye's admission that she's falling in love with Derek and Derek's mate bomb shell which is only the start of his own admissions ;).**

 **Remember to please review, favourite and/or follow, thankyou.**


	6. Ep 6 - The Heart Monitor

**Skye's POV**

When I got home, my dad went straight to the lounge room making me sigh because I always knew I was in really big trouble if dad was ignoring me even after what just happened so I went up to my room knowing now was not the time to talk to him.

I closed my bedroom door and threw my jacket down on my bed before collapsing back staring up at the ceiling still not believing that today happened, first it was the best day of my life since I finally understood what Derek and I had but now it was the worse as I saw Mr Argent shoot a poor innocent animal that could have easily been Scott or Derek, I smiled when I thought about Derek and as if he knew I was thinking about him, I heard a knock against my window.

I sat up and saw Derek perched on my roof but he didn't look happy so I quickly opened the window and stepped aside so he could climb in but as soon as he did, he pulled me to him then seemed to check me over by sniffing me and looking over my every limb.

"Derek what are y-?" he pulled me into his arms in another hug.

"I heard about what happened at the school" I smiled and sighed.

"I'm okay, I barely got there before it happened" he sighed then leaned back. "You don't need to rush over here every time something supernatural happens Derek" he sighed.

"Sorry…I just panicked" I smiled.

"Just a little bit" I replied grabbing his hands. "It's sweet that you rushed over here on a white horse though" I kissed his cheek gently making him smile then he sighed and entwined our fingers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be overbearing I was just truly worried because I had tried calling you" I frowned then reached into my back pocket for my phone but found it was dead flat.

"Crap…sorry, I have a bad habit of letting it die" he rolled his eyes.

"Well make sure that doesn't happen from now on Skye, if something were to happen to you because you weren't able to call me which means I wouldn't be able to get to you, I'd never forgive myself" I smiled wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I'm tougher than I look and this right here" I squeezed my arms tighter around his neck. "Is every reason to make sure of that" he smiled pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Good because you my dear Skye are the most important thing in my life" I blushed and tried to hide it but he cupped my cheeks before pulling me into a slow passionate kiss that lit every one of my senses on fire, I smiled into the kiss but suddenly heard footsteps heading up the stairs making me panic.

"Crap" I pushed Derek towards my closet and pushed him inside before shutting the doors and quickly jumping on my bed pretending to do homework just as dad opened the door, I looked up nervously.

"Am I going to get an explanation for tonight…actually scratch that, what's been going on with you the last couple of weeks" I sighed.

"Nothing dad I swear, its just-"

"Is it about your mom" he asked cutting me off.

"No"

"I know we haven't really talked about…the accident but if this is what it's about then-"

"It's not mom or the accident, I've just been going through some…teenager things I guess…so I can't really talk to you about it" he sat on the end of my bed so I quickly cast a look towards my closet.

"Skye you can talk to me about anything" I sighed.

"Really dad I'm okay I swear" he stared at me for a few seconds in silence then stood.

"Okay sweetie but you will talk to me right" I nodded. "Okay, oh and by the way you're grounded and from now on you have a curfew, I want you home every night before nine" he walked out of my bedroom and closed the door, I sighed and without warning I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"It's always going to be hard lying to him isn't it" I asked looking up at Derek, he sighed and rubbed my arm.

"Probably but you will always have an out Skye, you're not a werewolf so you don't have to deal with any of this if you don't want to" I smiled.

"I don't have an out" his brows furrowed. "Because of Scott, he's my best friend and he needs me to reign in him and Stiles when they do stupid things" I smiled when I saw Derek sigh. "And I have you, you're my werewolf so of course I'm going to be involved no matter what because you're the best thing to ever happen to me" he smiled then gently kissed me.

"You're the best thing to happen to me to"

Derek and I moved to sit on my bed and we stayed up all night just talking but it was one of those talks that could go on forever and it did until I passed out of exhaustion but Derek was still with me, lying comfortable beside me and what I didn't know was he watched me sleep smiling the entire time until he left.

My dad finally let me out of house arrest on Sunday so I knew I had to see Scott because he'd be still freaked out from the other night and because being grounded I had nothing better to do out of curfew hours, I told my dad where I was going, I decided to leave the bike and run to Scott's place which wasn't that far and when I got there I headed straight up to his room after momma McCall answered the door and let me in then knocked on Scott's door.

"Come in" I heard Scott call so I walked in and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey Scotty" I laid down beside him and could tell straight away my assumptions were right he was still in shock over what had happened the other night. "You okay?" I asked him anyway.

"I saw my girlfriend almost get run over, the sheriff almost die and I didn't do anything then I saw Mr Argent kill an animal that could have easily been me and to make things worse Stiles won't talk to me"

"I'm gonna take that as a no" I sat up. "Stiles will talk to you again, his dad got hit by car and yes you could've stopped it so it's a good reason to be mad at the moment"

"I know and Allison's grounded from seeing me"

"You two skipped class and her parents found out what did you expect, besides you two aren't the only ones I completely spaced and was late for my interviews so my dad grounded me and I have a curfew now"

"Our lives suck"

"Our lives don't suck…" Scott looked over at me so I cut off quickly. "Alright, they might suck right now but eventually everything will blow over, Stiles will forgive you, Allison will be allowed to see you again…and my dad will trust me again"

"Until Allison's parents find out I'm a werewolf and try to kill me"

"Well…I'd be more worried about her Aunt" I mumbled to myself but obviously Scott heard me having werewolf hearing and all.

"What makes you say that?" he asked me.

"I don't she just gives off this bad vibe" I replied rubbing my neck nervously.

"When did you meet her?" I stuttered a bit as I hadn't told him or Stiles that I was at Derek's the other day or the fact that Derek and I were currently in a sort of relationship with each other.

"I haven't" I lied avoiding his eyes. "I just have a bad feeling about her being in Beacon Hills"

"It didn't appear that way to me" he replied staring at me puzzled.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid with all these killings I don't know who's going to be next"

"You'll be safe Skye" he said squeezing my knee, I gave him a soft smile.

"I know because I trust you and I trust Derek too"

"Why do you trust him so badly Skye?" Scott asked me with the same puzzled look on his face.

"Because I can see he has a good heart even though he shows it in weird ways, you don't go through what Derek has without some sort of change believe me I know better than anyone" he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Skye"

"I know but I also know that Derek will never hurt me" I wasn't ready to tell Scott just what Derek had revealed to me about our connection.

"Scott I'm heading out, can you pick up some groceries, you can take the car" momma McCall said appearing at Scott's door and threw him the keys to her car "But that's it you go to the store then come straight back here, I mean it Scott" he nodded so she left.

"You wanna help me?" I looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was only 7:30pm.

"Sure" I agreed getting up and followed after him, we drove to the nearest shopping mart and got everything from the list his mom had left on the fridge.

"Why are you making me carry this stuff?" Scott asked, as the two of us walked into the parking structure with his shopping.

"Because you're the strong werewolf" I replied but then turned to see a bright green three on the wall. "We're on the wrong level"

We went up to level four and walked into the garage but the car wasn't on this level either but I swear we parked the car on this level, Scott put the groceries down then took the keys out of his pocket trying to find the car by the beep which he'd be able to hear but Scott accidently hit one of the grocery bags and the milk rolled out.

"Ah crap" Scott said and went after the milk as it rolled underneath a car, he bent down to get it when suddenly the milk rolled back towards him...with three puncture marks in it, Claw marks.

There was a low growl which echoed through the car park, Scott quickly turned around and grabbed my arm then dragged me behind him as he took off through the parking garage, we rounded two corners and ended up back in level three but the thing was still chasing us, Scott suddenly grabbed me and pulled us behind a car but my heart was beating so fast and I was out of breath and so was Scott by the looks of it because he put his hand over his heart and started looking around frantically and I knew he had an idea.

"Stay here, I'll be back" he told me then went around the corner and I could hear him jumping on the cars, causing the alarms to go off making me smile because it was smart.

I waited for Scott to come back for me but a hand covered my mouth making me scream but I stopped when I looked up and saw Derek above me holding a finger to his lips, he removed his hand and jumped off the car then headed toward where Scott had went so I followed him now that it wasn't actually the Alpha and turning the corner just in time to see Derek slam Scott into the hood of a car.

"You're dead" Derek said then jumped down off the hood and walked back in my direction but went straight past me, I pinched my eyebrows together before I turned and followed after him with Scott just behind me.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked raising his voice.

"Said I was gonna teach you I didn't say when" Derek replied still walking away from us.

"You scared the crap out of us!" Scott yelled.

"Not yet" Derek said giving him a side glance.

"Okay but I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough"

"But the car alarm thing that was smart, right?"

"Until you're phone rang and you left Skyler behind" Derek muttered and I saw him look at me briefly.

"Yeah but that was...I was gonna come...I mean...would you just stop" Scott yelled when Derek wouldn't stop walking, he sighed loudly then finally turned in front of us. "Please, what happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt that was my fault I should have been there to do something, I need you to teach me how to control this"

"Look, I am what I am because of birth you were bitten, teaching someone who was bitten takes time, I don't even know if I can teach you"

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked him.

"First, you have to learn not to leave others behind if I was the Alpha Skyler would have been ripped apart or worse bitten" I raised my eyebrows because I'm sure getting ripped apart would be worse than getting bitten. "Which would have been your fault, you also have to get rid of distractions" Derek took Scott's phone from him "You see this, this is why I caught you, you want me to teach you, get rid of her" I saw he had a missed call from Allison.

"What, just because of her family?" Derek glowered and showed Scott the phone again, before throwing it against the wall shattering it to pieces.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked. "That's your first lesson, you wanna learn how to do this, how to shift you do it through anger by tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around"

"I can get angry" Scott replied.

"Not angry enough!" Derek yelled. "This is the only way that I can teach you, now can you stay away from her at least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes?"

"Do you want to live, do you wanna protect your friends?" he motioned to me as I remained silent. "Yes or no?"

"Yes" Scott said, looking at me "If you can teach me, I can stay away from her"

"Good" Derek said. "There's your car" he said pointing towards a lone car, Scott sighed and started toward the car after grabbing the groceries, I went to follow him but Derek grabbed my arm making me look up at him. "Are you able to stay, I haven't seen you all weekend" I smiled and nodded then turned back to Scott.

"Hey Scott I'll see you at school" he looked between me and Derek but nodded then left and once Scott was out of sight I jumped into Derek's arms making him laugh as he caught me easily. "I've missed you"

"Not as much as I've missed you" he replied breathing in deeply with his head in the crook of my neck.

"Mm clearly, if my dad hadn't been checking up on me I'd suggest we go back to my house but he's been so over-protective lately since the mountain lion incident" I sighed stepping back to the ground. "And maybe because I've been coming home so late so I guess I kind of deserved to be punished"

"It's not your fault Skye, most of it's been my fault" I rolled my eyes then gently kissed his check.

"I wouldn't change it though" I replied as I looked at my phone for the time, it was eight thirty already. "But I've gotta get home if I ever want to be let off the hook" he smiled then grabbed my hand and led me towards the dark part of the car park where his car was parked.

He drove me home as we talked so carefree which had always come natural with us, when he pulled up outside my house I smiled and leaned in to kiss him which he responded to immediately kissing me back before pulling away leaving me with a goofy smile on my face.

"You should go before your dad starts getting suspicious" my smiled widened.

"Should I expect you tonight" he smiled.

"Maybe" he cupped my cheek then pressed his lips to my forehead. "Go I don't want to get you in anymore trouble" I smiled and looked into his eyes that made my stomach feel like I had a thousand butterflies in it and my heart to pick up an unsteady pace.

I really wanted to tell him how I felt but don't think either of us were ready for the three words that would change everything, I'd already told him I was falling in love with him and the look on his face when I did told me he wasn't ready to accept that I loved him yet, I squeezed his hand smiling then reluctantly got out of his Camaro and ran up into the house.

"Dad?" I called but when I didn't get a reply I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

 **Skyler**  
 **  
Got called into work but I did leave some leftover pasta in the fridge for you, be good, do your homework and do me a favour by doing the laundry for me, I know it's not your turn but I probably won't be home till early morning and obviously that doesn't mean I won't know if you break your curfew**

 **Dad xx**

I ate the leftovers my dad had left me in the fridge and put on the laundry like he asked before going to my room and had a long relaxing shower, I emerged in just a towel and went straight to my closet grabbing some underwear and some clothes to sleep in but when I opened the door I saw Derek's reflection in my mirror making me scream and jump ten foot, I saw him flinch and I knew that would have hurt his ears but it served him right for sneaking up on me.

"Derek, you could have knocked you know"

"Sorry" he apologised sitting at my desk, I rolled my eyes. "Uh Skye you might want to put on some clothes" I looked down at myself and realised I still only had a towel on which made me blush and quickly grab some clothes before heading back into my bathroom to change before coming out completely dressed.

"I was expecting you later" I admitted but walked over to him.

"I can come back later if that's what you really want" he replied but I could tell by the smirk he was kidding.

"Of course not, especially since we have the house to ourselves" I stood behind him then leaned down to his neck giving it a gentle kiss.

"Skye…I uh…we shouldn't"

"I'm not saying that Derek, I'm nowhere near ready for that but that doesn't mean we can't…" I kissed the other side of his neck. "Make out…maybe cuddle" he turned around in my desk chair then pulled me into his lap.

"I like where you're headed but I don't want to take advantage of you" I rolled my eyes again.

"It's not taking advantage if I let you" I leaned down towards his neck. "Besides I want to know your weak spots" he smiled leaning back.

"I don't have any" I smirked mischievously before leaning back into his neck and kissed the hollow of his neck right over his pulse point but he didn't even make a noise so I slowly moved my lips up until I reached his ear and gently kissed just behind it then smiled when I heard a very low growl erupt from Derek's throat, I leaned back smirking when I saw his eyes bright blue but then couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth which totally ruined this moment.

"Why are your eyes blue?" I asked him because it surprised me given that Scott's are golden yellow but didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. "You don't have to answer" I added when I saw his frown.

"It's complicated…and I'm not ready to tell you about it just yet" I nodded in understanding because I didn't want to force him into telling me anything, I knew he was going to be the epic puzzle for me and that I had to discover it bit by bit.

"I understand Der" I kissed his cheek.

"Der?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd try out some nicknames, since we are…" I trailed off because we never actually agreed that we were dating.

"In a relationship" Derek supplied making me smile. "But please no nicknames Skye" I laughed.

"Okay hunny-pie" he rolled his eyes at me. "Wanna watch a movie" he nodded so we moved to the bed after I put in The Princess Bride, I turned out the lights then got on the bed watching Derek kick off his shoes before laying down beside me.

I instantly moved to lay my head against his chest and curled into his side as he put his arms around my shoulders, I heard him chuckle when the title came up and I pressed play.

"Don't laugh, I love this movie" he didn't reply but smiled and kissed my forehead before we watched the movie.

When I woke up in the morning, I was warm, unusually warm and when I tried to move out of the constricting warmth, arms tightened around my waist crossing up over my breasts, I turned my head around to look behind me and saw Derek asleep with his arms tightly around me making me smile and cuddle into the warm embrace sighing.

I heard his soft snores before they stopped and he shifted pulling me even closer before he must have realised where he was because he immediately unwrapped his arms and started getting up but I grabbed his hands holding them back in place around me.

"You don't have to go" I mumbled still sleepy myself.

"I should, I shouldn't have slept here" I sighed letting go but he didn't move. "Not that I don't love being able to hold you like this" I smiled, he kissed my head before finally smiling. "But you have school" I groaned. "And I actually came here last night to ask for your help with something but you my love are a wily temptress" I smirked as I sat up.

"Don't you usually just drag me along and ask for my help afterwards" I watched as he rolled his eyes.

"That's why I'm asking you first this time" I smiled.

"Thankyou" he nodded. "So what did you need my help with?"

"Scott told me something last night and I need to investigate" I quirked an eyebrow at him but chose not to ask when he was with Scott last night.

"What do you need to investigate?" I asked him.

"I'll explain later, I'll pick you up after school" I raised my eyebrow again.

"That's cryptic but sure, now get out of here if you want me to get dressed and get to school" he smiled kissed my forehead again then left still going through my window making me smile.

When I got to school I parked my motorbike then walked into the main building and saw Lydia wave at Scott but he turned around a screamed "Oh come on" confusing me so I quickly caught up to him.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to stay away from Allison" he replied.

"Okay but why are you avoiding Lydia"

"I'm avoiding any conflict so that includes Lydia and Jackson to" I laughed but did feel bad for him. "Thanks a lot Skye" he muttered walking away.

"I'm sorry" I yelled after him trying to keep the laughing to a minimum as I walked to my French class and sat down waiting for class to begin and smiled at Allison when she waved at me.

I walked into the lunchroom later that day and looked for Stiles and Scott but before I'd even had the chance I heard my name being called from someone else across the room so I looked around.

"Skye!" I followed the sound of the voice and saw Allison waving at me again from her table with Lydia sitting with her. "Come here" she waved, I sighed and walked over to the two girls.

"Hi" I said sitting down and set my tray down on the table then reached for my chocolate pudding, peeling the cover off.

"Look I know we haven't really talked before but I thought that since Scott and I are together it'd be nice that we did since you are one of his best friends"

"Yeah, that would be great so what were you two talking about?" I asked them digging my spoon into the pudding.

"Some boring piece of history" Lydia said, examining her nails.

"La Bete du Gevaudan" Allison said to fill in the blank.

"The what of who?" I asked her as I wasn't that fluent in French, I was good but I didn't recognise those words from class.

"The beast of Gevaudan, listen 'A quadruped wolf-like monster, prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767, La bete killed over 100 people becoming so infamous that the King Louis XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it, even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan, crypto zoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid, while others believed it was a sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster'"

"Does any of this have to do with your family?" I asked, interested in this new found information.

"This 'It is believed that La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature' his name was Argent" I gulped as Allison finished the story and flashed back to what happened the night of Scott's first full moon, I knew her family was so ruthless when it came to the hunt and with this new information just confirmed they sure did have deep ancestral hatred of werewolves.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf" I heard Lydia say making me look up. "So what?" I raised an eyebrow because for a friend she didn't act like one.

"Not just a big wolf" Allison replied before she flipped through the book then stopped. "Take a look at this picture" she added turning it to us. "What does it look like to you?" it sure was a werewolf it had glowing red eyes but was a little cartoonarized, I looked over at Lydia when she didn't say anything and saw her staring at the page almost trance like.

"Lydia?" I asked but she didn't respond. "Lydia?!" I waved a hand in front of her eyes and it finally seemed to snap out of it.

"It looks...like a big...wolf" she finally replied smirking. "See you in history" my eyes followed Lydia as she walked out of the cafeteria but noticed Scott and Stiles sitting at a table but Scott was covering himself with a book making me roll my eyes at his ridiculous behaviour just to avoid Allison.

"What's up with Scott?" Allison asked me making me quickly look back at her so that she doesn't see Scott. "It's seemed like he's been avoiding me all day"

"He's just being his usual weird self" I replied lying about Scott's behaviour and ate some more of my lunch hoping she didn't see me lie since I never could lie to save my life.

"Scott!" Allison said so I looked up to see Allison get up and start following Scott out of the lunch room.

"Well that was a fun lunch with my best friend's girlfriend" I muttered to myself then finished eating.

After lunch I walked into econ and sat down in front of Stiles looking at Scott who was sitting next to me in front of Allison and I rolled my eyes because so much for staying away from her like Derek told him to.

"Now let's start with a summary of last night's reading" Coach Finstock began, I raised my hand along with half the class. "Greenberg put your hand down, everybody knows you did the reading how about…uh McCall the reading" Scott looked up at him.

"Last night's reading?" Scott replied.

"How about the reading of The Gettysburg Address?" I chuckled at his response because this is why Coach was one of my favourite teachers.

"What?" Scott asked.

"That's sarcasm, are you familiar with the term 'sarcasm' McCall?" Scott looked over at Stiles then me.

"Very"

"I suppose you are with those two as friends but did you do the reading or not?" I laughed and winked at Scott.

"Um…I think I forgot" I rolled my eyes because even I had managed to do the reading he set despite my obvious…uh distraction last night.

"Nice work McCall it's not like you're not averaging a D in this class, come on buddy you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D, how about you summarize the previous night's reading" Scott didn't reply. "No how about the uh…night before that, how about you summarize anything you've ever read, in your entire life"

"I uh…" Scott stuttered so I looked over at Stiles and saw him looking down at his phone rubbing his neck which was Stiles' tell when he was getting anxious or nervous and as I looked back at Scott who I could also tell was getting angered since I knew them better than anything.

"No, a blog, how about uh…how about the back of a cereal box no, how about the adults only warning from your favourite website you visit every night, anything?" after a few seconds of silence from Scott coach continued. "Thank you McCall, thank you, thank you, thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation you just blew it for everybody thanks, next practice you can start it with suicide runs unless that's too much reading…" I zoned coach out as I looked at Scott with worry since anger usually triggered his shift but groaned quietly when I saw he was holding Allison's hand underneath the table.

"It's her" I heard Stiles tell Scott after class was released and I had caught up with them.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked looking around.

"It's Allison, remember when you told me about the night of the full moon you were thinking about her right, about protecting her" Stiles continued.

"Ok" Scott replied nodding but I knew he had no idea where Stiles was going with this and in truth neither did I.

"Oh yeah thanks for the consideration that night Scott" he looked at me with apologetic eyes but I just smiled letting him know it didn't bother me…much.

"Remember the night of the lacrosse game you said you could hear her voice on the field" Stiles continued glaring at me and I knew that meant to stay on topic right now so I rolled my eyes but shut up and listened quietly.

"Yeah I did" Scott agreed with him.

"So that's what brought you back so you could score and then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her at least not like how you were trying to kill me" Stiles went on to explain.

"So what are you saying Stiles?" I asked him hoping he'd just get to the point already.

"She brings you back, Scott" Stiles told him.

"No, no, no, no it's not always true because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her…" Scott said again making me roll my eyes.

"No that's not the same, when you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know?" Scott looked away with a goofy smile on his face. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah" Scott laughed. "Sorry"

"That's fine…"

"What, how is that fine" I asked them as that was so gross for me to think about especially because Scott and Stiles were practically brothers to me.

"Because it is…you can't tell me you don't think about sex?" Stiles replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Not every minute of the day" I argued with him and tried not to blush as I recalled the dream I had a few weeks ago about Derek and I together.

"Anyway back in the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different, ok I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually gives you control she's kinda like an anchor"

"You mean because I love her" Scott asked and I couldn't help it I squealed at him and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Exactly" Stiles agreed.

"Did I just say that?" Scott asked.

"Hell yeah you just said that" I gushed like a girl.

"I love her" Scott said it again with a smile gracing his face.

"That's great…moving on…" Stiles tried to continue but I slapped his arm.

"Shut up Stiles let him have this moment"

"No, no, no really, I think I'm totally in love with her" Scott told us making my smile on widen.

"I'm being a total girl right now but I don't even care, Scotty's in love"

"I am, I love her"

"And that's beautiful now before you go off and write a sonnet can we please figure this out?" Stiles asked him. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sorry, so what do I do?" Scott asked him back.

"I don't know, yet" Stiles sighed then started dancing around but then made his thinking face and straight away I knew this was going to be bad because I recognised Stiles idea face.

"Oh no you're getting an idea aren't you?" I asked him seeing the idea brightly shining in Stiles' eyes.

"Yeah"

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asked him.

"Maybe"

"Is this idea going to cause him physical pain?" I asked him but already knew the answer.

"Yeah definitely, come on" Stiles said dragging Scott off leaving me behind so I walked out of the school with everyone else as the bell rang signalling the end of the day and I was about to walk over to my bike when I saw a familiar black Camaro sitting in the parking lot, so I walked towards it just as the window rolled down and Derek sat there, smiling at me with a pair of aviator sunglasses on.

"What are you James Bond?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Get in" Derek said smiling back at me.

"What do I do with my bike?"

"I'll bring you back later"

"Okay" I agreed then got in the car. "So where are we going and what are we doing" I asked him as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"We're going to see my Uncle" I was confused as to why he needed me for this but chose not to reply and sat in silence watching the forest zooming by but jumped a little when his hand grabbed mine, I looked over at him with a small smile as he entwined our fingers before pulling my hand to rest in his lap. "How was school?" he asked so I smiled and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Is that you asking if Scott stayed away from Allison or are you generally interested in my high school education?" he smiled at me.

"I'm interested in everything that involves you that includes your day but out of curiosity did Scott stay away from…Allison?" I rolled my eyes.

"He did" I replied leaving out the part in Econ, I watched as he looked at me with curious eyes so I gave him a little glare. "Don't you use you werewolf skill on me"

"I wasn't" he argued smirking which told me he was.

"How can you tell if I'm lying by the way?" I asked hoping to distract him.

"It's a number of things but the most obvious tell is your heartbeat, when people lie their heartbeat takes on an irregular rhythm like small upticks or blips" I nodded but frowned when I remembered being at Derek's house that day and what Kate had said. "What's the frown for?"

"It's nothing" I replied looking back out my window.

"Come on, you can ask me anything you know that" I looked back at him not knowing if he would even answer me.

"Do you know Kate Argent?"

"Why?" he asked me back.

"I just remembered something she said that day at your house and it made me wonder, if you two ever…" I left the question hanging waiting to see if he'd answer me.

"We might have once but it…it uh didn't work out" he replied tensing which I knew meant it was a sensitive topic so I dropped it and squeezed his hand to let him know I didn't really care and that I wasn't going to push for more information, the rest of the car ride to the hospital was in silence.

His Uncle was still sitting in his wheelchair with his back to the door as Derek and I walked in and sat on the bed, Derek turned the man to face us and he was still the same as the other time I saw him, he still had a blank expression and was just staring into nothing.

Derek looked down at the floor so I grabbed his hand again making him look at me as I entwined our fingers and gave him a small smile of encouragement then nodded letting him know I was here for him.

"I need your help" Derek said turning to his Uncle. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign, blink, raise a finger, anything just...just something to point me in the right direction okay" he paused. "Someone killed Laura, your niece" I softly squeezed his hand. "Laura?" I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now but he's one without a pack which means he's not as strong, I can take him" I looked at Derek. "But I have to find him first, look if you know something just give me a sign, is it one of us did someone else make it out of the fire. just give me anything, blink, raise a finger, just anything" he paused again but then let go of my hand and stood up. "Say something!" he exclaimed, grabbing the sides of the wheelchair.

"Let him go!" the same nurse as before exclaimed as she ran into the room. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?" Derek asked her and I could hear the anger and frustration in his voice so I grabbed his hand hoping it'd calm him down.

"Patience he'll respond if you give him the time"

"I don't have any more time" Derek replied pulling on my hand leaving the room.

"Hold on Derek" I said as we walked outside, Derek stopped and I turned him around then touched a hand to his face. "He'll come around, you just need to give him the time to heal"

"I don't have the time to wait for him to come around!" he exclaimed but then softened when he realised he'd yelled at me.

"Look we're gonna work this out and we're gonna find whoever killed your sister, I promise you" Derek smiled and cupped my face in his hands before kissing me.

After we parted both breathlessly Derek opened my door and went around to his side to get in but he stopped, noticing something on his windshield, he looked at it before getting inside and sped out of here down the road a little too fast making me panic a little.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as got out of his car and walked up towards the entrance into the animal shelter where Scott worked.

"I need to ask the vet something" Derek opened the door and the bell chiming as we walked in then toward the back.

"Scott, you're late again" I heard Deaton to say. "I hope this isn't getting to be a habit" he looked up and jumped back a little when he noticed Derek and I in the door frame instead of Scott. "Skyler" he said looking at me since he knew me as I had visited Scott more than once sometimes and would talk with Deaton, he then looked at Derek. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so" Derek replied. "I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?"

"Excuse me, what animal?"

"Three months ago, the deer" Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper that was on his windshield then he showed it to Deaton, it was a picture of a dead deer with a spiral on its side. "You remember this?" I looked at Derek confused.

"Oh yes, it's just a deer and I didn't find it they called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it"

"What'd you tell them" Derek asked him.

"I told them no" Deaton replied almost nervously.

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked, walking toward Deaton looking every bit the predator that he is.

"Hear what?"

"Derek what are you doing?" I asked him and tried to reach for his hand but he pulled it out of my grasp.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising" Derek said ignoring me.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asked.

"It's the sound of you lying" Derek grabbed Deaton by the collar and threw him on the table before he began hitting him a few times making Deaton pass out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to pull Derek away from him.

"Don't you get it, he's the Alpha"

"What do you mean he's the Alpha?!" I asked him angrily as it was absurd, I knew Deaton and would know if he was a supernatural creature at night.

"I'm gonna prove it to you" he proceeded to tie Deaton to a chair.

"Derek you can't do this" I said stubbornly trying to reason with him.

"I can and I will" he pulled the ropes tighter that were keeping Deaton to the chair then when Deaton eventually woke up he continued his threatening behaviour. "Are you protecting someone?" Derek asked him.

"All right the key to the drug locker is in my pocket, just don't hurt the girl" I wanted to scoff as Derek wouldn't hurt me even if he had lost control I knew that for sure.

"I don't want drugs, I want to know why you're lying" Derek grabbed him.

"Derek stop!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Deaton said as Derek spun him around and picked the chair up off the ground. "What are you doing to me, what do you want?"

"I want to know who you are and who you're protecting"

"What are you doing!?" we heard making me turn and saw Scott run into the room.

"Scott get out of here, take Skyler!" Deaton said as Derek put the chair down.

"I couldn't stop him" I said hoping Scott believed that I had nothing to do with this.

"Stop, Stop!" Scott yelled as Derek hit Deaton unconscious again.

"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing" Derek said angrily. "But unconscious he can't"

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You wanna know what the spiral means Scott, it's our sign for vendetta for revenge it means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!" Derek yelled at him.

"You think he's the Alpha!?"

"We're about to find out" Derek lifted a hand to strike Deaton but Scott grabbed his arm in full blown wolf mode then threw Derek's hand back forcing Derek to take a step back and Scott looked at his hand as his claws retracted.

"Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry" Scott said completely back to normal, I stared at him in shock because since when did he have that much control over his shifting.

Scott started bandaging Deaton up as Derek started pacing the room and I sat on a metal chair nervously biting my nails ready to jump in-between my best friend and my boyfriend since I could tell they were both still angry at the other.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked Scott.

"Just give me an hour"

"Then what?" I asked.

"Meet us at the school, in the parking lot" Scott relied looking at Derek then at me angrily, Derek sighed and glanced at me so I nodded for him to go leave the clinic for now because I knew Scott well enough to know the glare meant he was angry but wanted to talk, Derek walked out and Scott waited a bit before turning to me probably waiting for Derek to be out of earshot.

"What the hell Skyler, why would you let him do this?" he threw the piece of bloody gauze to the metal table.

"Hey I didn't let him do anything and told him not to multiple times Scott, what would you have had me do jump in front of an angry werewolf!" I raised my voice at him, he looked down then just walked out of the room, I sighed then followed after him and passed Derek who Scott gave more instructions before Stiles suddenly pulled up and I jumped into the back without a word.

"Do you think it was right to leave Deaton there?" Stiles asked Scott as we pulled up to the school, I looked over at my bike and thankfully saw it was still sitting where I left it.

"He'll be fine" Scott said as we got out.

"This is a terrible idea" Stiles added heading to the back of his jeep.

"Yeah, I know" Scott said.

"But you're still gonna do it?" I asked him, he turned and glared at me.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away" Stiles replied and we both just looked at him with unamused faces.

"Just make sure we can get inside" Scott told him so Stiles reached into his trunk just as Derek pulled up. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked him as he got out of his car.

"He's in the back" Derek said closing the door, we all looked in the back to see Deaton laying there, ducked taped and looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh, he looks comfortable" Stiles said.

"Skye stay here keep an eye on him" Scott told me as he and Stiles started to walk away towards the school.

"Wait, Hey" Derek called stopping them. "What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked to the Alpha" Scott replied looking towards the school. "I'm gonna see if your right"

"And I'm staying here because" I asked him leaning against the jeep.

"You're the Derek distractor" Stiles told me smirking.

"Hey Stiles" I smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around towards me so I flipped him off.

"Bite me!" I replied as they walked into the school, leaving me alone with Derek so I moved and sat on the hood of Derek's car.

"I'm sorry you had to see all this" Derek said breaking the silence.

"See you beating up Scott's boss yeah that was pretty bad but I officially signed up for it by being with you" Derek smiled then joined me but I barely noticed because I was shaking from the cold night air.

"Are you cold?" he asked but I shook my head not wanting to trouble him, he must have saw right through me because he shed his leather jacket and put it around my shoulders making me smile and slip my arms into the sleeves snuggling against it but a shrill sound came from the school.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Derek muttered.

"What the hell is that?" I exclaimed.

"It's Scott, he's trying to howl" he replied.

"Howl, it sounds like a cats being strangled to death" Derek chuckled under his breath but then a loud sound came bursting out of the schools speakers that could only be described as a true werewolves howl because it shook the entire building. "Now that's a howl" I smiled when it was over but Derek looked less than impressed.

"I'm gonna kill both of you" Derek said pointing at them when Scott and Stiles came walking out of the school. "What the hell was that, what are you trying to do attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry" Scott replied smiling. "I didn't know it would be that loud"

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome" Stiles sang.

"Shut up" Derek said.

"Don't be such a Sourwolf" Stiles replied making me fight a laugh as Scott looked into the car.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked us.

"What?" Derek and I asked as we turned seeing that Deaton was gone from the car.

"We didn't do anything, he was right there a second ago" I said walking toward the boys but suddenly heard Derek gasp so I whipped around to see blood and the black substance he puked up before began to pour out of his mouth as he was lifted up in the air by the Alpha. "DEREK!" I screamed and started towards him but Stiles and Scott started pulling me towards the school.

As they dragged me backwards involuntarily I could only watch the Alpha throw Derek into a wall and fall to the ground without moving, they ran in then held onto the doors as I moved to lean against the nearest wall clutching my knees to my chest as the tears started pouring down my face.

The Alpha was outside and he just flung Derek like a ragdoll, I knew Derek could heal but I didn't know how much damage he could heal from and that definitely wasn't minor, I never even got to tell him how I really felt, he would never know how much I loved him.

* * *

 **A/N: Since it was a few days inbetween my last two chapter's since I've been dealing with a little case of the common cold, I'm giving you two chapters to make up for it**

 **Hope you like the last two chapters and please remember to keep favoriting/following and of course review as it really does keep me motivated to write and post often**


	7. Ep 7 - Night School

**Skye's POV**

I continued to sit with my back against the wall as I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and calmed myself down as much as possible, Derek might have just been killed in front of me but now I just hoped we would make it out of this alive even if Derek was truly gone.

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott yelled as they held onto the doors of the school so I snapped out of it and went to help them.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles asked.

"Grab something!" Scott exclaimed.

"What?"

"Anything" he yelled, Stiles stood up and looked through the window so Scott and I did the same seeing the bolt cutters he had dropped on the steps of the school.

"No" I said knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Yes" Stiles replied.

"Stiles, no don't" Scott said as Stiles opened the school doors and slyly made his way outside towards the bolt cutters after he closed the door, Scott and I could only watch as he walked farther away from us as I scanned the parking lot and saw the Alpha come out from behind Stiles' jeep.

"Come back, Stiles, come back" I yelled hitting the doors, he turned to see the Alpha coming towards him then got up and ran toward the door only just getting inside and dropped the cutters between the doors. "Where is it, where'd it go?" Stiles used a flashlight to look out into the dark parking lot as the three of us slowly backed up away from the door.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott asked.

"Probably not" Stiles replied, we turned around and looked down the dark empty hallway with Stiles' flashlight being the only source of light when suddenly there was a howl that cut through the darkness so we ran to the nearest classroom, Scott and Stiles went to move the desk to barricade the door but Stiles stopped him. "Wait, wait"

"What?" I asked.

"That door's not gonna keep it out"

"I know" Scott replied.

"I hate your boss" Stiles spoke up.

"What?" Scott asked him.

"Deaton, the Alpha, your boss"

"No" Scott protested.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf"

"That can't be" Scott argued.

"Oh come on he disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air that's not convenient timing?" Stiles replied.

"It's not him" Scott argued.

"He killed Derek" Stiles said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down as I cuddled in closer to Derek's leather jacket.

"No, Derek's not dead he can't be dead" Scott protested chancing a glance my way.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth okay, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury Scott, Derek's dead...and we're next" I fought the tears that wanted to spill over again but I wouldn't cry, at least not in front of Scott and Stiles.

"Okay, just...what do we do?"

"We get to my jeep" Stiles replied. "We get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your jobs, good?" he said to Scott before grabbing the flashlight and went over to the window, Scott went to open the window but Stiles stopped him. "No, they don't open the school's climate-controlled"

"Then we break it" I cut in.

"Which will make a lot of noise" Stiles pointed out.

"Then we run fast...really fast" Scott replied looking around.

"We don't all have werewolf speed Scott" I said then he looked out the window and over at Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Stiles and I looked out the window over at his Jeep.

"What do you mean, nothing's wrong" Stiles argued.

"It's bent"

"Like dented?" Stiles asked Scott.

"No, I mean bent"

"What the hell-" I was interrupted by a large object smashing through the window above us so we dropped to the ground as Stiles' battery slid to a stop on the floor in front of us.

"That's my battery" Stiles said going to get up but Scott pulled him back down. "We have to move"

"He could be right outside" Scott said.

"He is right outside" I snapped angrily because I told them this was a horrible idea.

"Just let me take a look" Scott said as he slowly stood up and took a look out the window.

"Anything?" I quietly asked.

"No" Scott shook his head.

"Move now?" Stiles asked.

"Move now" Scott agreed we slowly stood up and walked back out into the hall. "This way"

"No, no, no, no" Stiles said to Scott. "Somewhere without windows"

"Every single room in this building has windows" I pointed out.

"Then somewhere with less windows"

"The locker room" Scott supplied.

"Yeah" Stiles agreed so we walked to the locker room and I closed the door behind us.

"Call your dad" Scott told Stiles as he turned to him.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't know, anything there's a gas leak, a fire, whatever if that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off"

"What if it doesn't, what if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"And mine" I added glaring at Scott.

"They have guns" Scott argued with us.

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" I replied flinching at Derek's name.

"Then we...we have to find a way out and just run for it"

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile" Stiles argued with Scott again, I rolled my eyes because this was pointless, we were standing around like idiots and doing nothing but argue.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott replied.

"That could work we go outside, we get the keys off the body, ugh" Stiles shuddered. "And then we take his car"

"And him" I said angrily slapping his shoulder.

"Fine, whatever we'll take your boyfriend" we headed back toward the door but Scott grabbed Stiles' hand before he could turn the knob. "What?"

"I think I heard something"

"Like what?" I asked frightened taking a step closer to them.

"Shh, quiet" he said then we could hear the footsteps outside the door so we slowly backed up, Scott grabbed the flashlight which Stiles was still shinning at the door. "Hide" Scott whispered so Stiles opened a locker very noisily and got inside, Scott and I quickly followed suit and I backed up against the locker wall covering my mouth with my hand trying not to be heard.

I started shaking fear when I heard the door knob turn and someone walked in so I put my other hand over my mouth as well because I really don't want to die in a stinky boy's locker room, my breathing was more harsher as I grew panicked then there was a scream so I stumbled out of the locker but it was just the janitor.

"Son of a bitch" the janitor said yelling.

"Quiet" Scott said.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do kill me, all three of you get out!"

"Just listen for a second, okay?" Stiles tried to argue.

"Not okay, get the hell out of here right now" he grabbed all three of us and threw us out into the hallway.

"Just hold on"

"Just shut up and go" the janitor was suddenly pulled back into the locker room and the door slammed shut, he began screaming as his body was thrown against the door, Scott went to try and help him but Stiles and I pulled him away since there was nothing we could do for him without getting killed ourselves.

We ran towards the back entrance of the school and were about to burst through the door but the door didn't even budge as we tried to force it open, there was something pushed up against it blocking the door from opening.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed as Scott stuck his head between the door and came back in.

"It's a dumpster"

"He pushed it in front of the door to block us in" Stiles said, pushing his body against the door, trying to make it budge. "Come on, help me"

"Stop!" Scott yelled, grabbing Stiles and pushing him back down the hallway as I followed them.

"I'm not dying here I'm not dying at school"

"We're not going to die" I said stubbornly since I was refusing to admit defeat yet.

"God, what is he doing, what does he want?" Stiles yelled.

"Me" Scott said. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack" I flinched on Derek's name again.

"Ah great, a psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork that's...that's beautiful" Scott suddenly put his arm in front of Stiles and looked out the windows beside us so we followed his gaze outside and spotted the Alpha on the roof before he suddenly started toward us so we turned and made a run for it as the Alpha smashed through the windows into the building, we rounded a corner and burst through the double doors running down the stairs and through another set of double doors.

We ended up down in an old part of the school and when we turned the corner we slammed up against the lockers but I could hear the Alpha growling somewhere nearby, then it slowly started to disappear.

"Go" Scott mouthed and we took off again then stopped when we were out of breath.

"We have to do something" Stiles said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it...something" there was a crash and more growling then Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"What are you doing?" I asked grabbing his hand but Stiles just gave me a look saying 'trust me' then threw his keys into another room before he pulled us back as a flash ran by us into the room then Stiles quickly closed the door.

"The desk!" Stiles nodded to a metal desk, so Scott helped him pushed the desk against the door just before the Alpha tried getting out but he couldn't, he was stuck.

"He can't..." Scott began. "He can't get out" Scott jumped over the desk to where Stiles was then motioned for me to follow but I shook my head "Come on Skye" he encouraged, I gulped looking at the door then closed my eyes and quickly jumped over the desk, we were about to leave Stiles moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I at least wanna get a look at it" he replied getting on the desk.

"Are you crazy?" I excalimed quietly looking at the door.

"Look it's trapped okay, it's not gonna get out" he flashed the flashlight inside the room. "Yeah, that's right we got you..."

"Will you shut up" Scott said.

"I'm not scared of this thing-" just as Stiles said it, the Alpha pushed up against the door scaring him so Stiles rolled off the desk spastically. "I'm not scared of you, right cause you're in there and we're out here you're not going-" there was a loud crash cutting Stiles' threat off, we all looked up at the ceiling as it started to creak and fall out under the weight of the Alpha, I hit Scott and Stiles and they turned making a run for it with me, we made our way back up the stairs and to the main floor, when Scott suddenly stopped.

"Wait do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" I replied looking around.

"It sounds like a phone ringing"

"What?" Stiles asked him.

"I know that ring, it's Allison's phone quick give me your phone" he asked me.

"What?"

"We need to find Allison before the Alpha finds her" I gave my phone to Scott, who quickly dialled Allison's phone.

 _"_ _Hello, Skyler"_ I heard Allison ask on the other line.

"No, it's me" Scott said. "Where are you?"

 _"_ _I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"_

"Where are you right now?"

 _"_ _On the first floor"_

"Where, where are you exactly?"

 _"_ _The swimming pools"_ she replied.

"Get to the lobby, go now"

 _"_ _Okay, okay I'm coming"_ Allison hung up the phone.

"Let's go" Scott said, handing the phone back to me then we ran to the lobby and met up with her. "Why did you come, what are you doing here?"

"Because you asked me to" she replied.

"He asked you to?" I asked looking at Scott in confusion then Allison showed us a text from Scott.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" she asked Scott.

"Because I didn't" Scott replied.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked her.

"Jackson did"

"Jackson's here to?" I exclaimed because this night couldn't get any better.

"And Lydia, what's going on, who sent this text?" Allison's phone began ringing. "Where are you" she asked the person on the other line then door behind them opened and Lydia and Jackson walked up.

"Finally" Lydia breathed out. "Can we go now?" a loud thud from above interrupted us and straight away I knew it was the Alpha which sent a wave of fear through me.

"Run!" Scott ordered pulling Allison with him just as the Alpha fell through the roof just after we had started running away.

I ran as fast as I could next to Stiles as the Alpha growled and continued chasing us through a pair of double doors that led to the cafeteria, Scott bolted the doors shut and began pushing chairs in front of it but I nudged Stiles to get his attention then nodded towards the wall of very large windows in the room.

"Help me get this in front of the door" Scott told Jackson moving more things to barricade the door.

"Wait Scott, not here" Stiles said.

"What was that?" Allison asked. "Scott, what was that?"

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia asked, crying.

"Will you just help me?" Scott said. "The chairs, stack the chairs"

"Guys, can we just wait a second?" Stiles said as we were watching everyone move things in front of the door. "You guys listen to me…can we wait a second?" they continued to ignore Stiles and staked the chairs. "Guys, Stiles talking…can we hang on one second please" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" I yelled making Scott, Jackson, Lydia and Allison look up at us. "Nice job you guys, great work now...what are we gonna do about the 20-foot wall of windows?" I gestured to the windows dramatically.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on, because I am freaking out here" Allison said. "And I would really like to know why" she turned towards Scott "Scott?" Scott hesitated before walking towards me and Stiles leaning on a table turning away from us and I knew he was trying to come up with something to explain all this.

"Somebody killed the janitor" Stiles said.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah it's true" I nodded agreeing when they looked at me for my input.

"What are they talking about?" Allison asked. "Is this a joke?"

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked me.

"Uh…we didn't…" I replied stuttering a bit not knowing what to say.

"No, no, no, no this was supposed to be over" Lydia said. "The mountain lion killed..."

"No" Jackson cut her off. "Don't you get it there wasn't a mountain lion"

"Who was it?" Allison exclaimed. "What does he want?" she turned to Scott. "Scott?"

"I don't know" Scott stammered. "I just...if we go out there, he's gonna kill us"

"Us!" Lydia exclaimed. "He's gonna kill us!"

"Who?" Allison asked again. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek, its Derek Hale" Scott told the group, he looked up at mebut then quickly looked away at the cold glare I was sending him, had he really just said that after Derek might have been killed right in front of us.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked him.

"I saw him" Scott said.

"The mountain lion…"

"No, Derek killed them" Scott yelled.

"All of them?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister" I glared at him because I was so mad at him right now, Derek didn't kill anyone and didn't deserve this especially after everything he was trying to do to help Scott but he just threw him under a bus when the moment got tuff, he could have said he didn't know that we hadn't seen who it was.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store it's been Derek the whole time" I let out a breath because I couldn't believe Scott was lying like this. "He's in here with us and if we don't get out now...he's going to kill us too"

"Call the cops" Jackson suddenly said turning to me and Stiles.

"No" Stiles replied.

"What do you mean 'No?'?"

"He means no" I said glaring at Jackson. "You wanna hear it in Spanish, 'No'"

"Look, Derek killed three people we don't know what he's armed with" I glared at Stiles not believing he was going along with this.

"Your dads are armed with an entire Sheriff's department, call them!" Jackson exclaimed.

"I'm calling" Lydia said dialling the number.

"No, Lydia would you just hold on a second?" Stiles asked moving near her but Jackson grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Hey!" Scott said coming to his rescue.

"Yes we're at Beacon hills high school" Lydia said into the phone. "We're trapped and we need you to…" she paused. "But…" Lydia pulled her phone away. "She hung up on me"

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked her.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break in, in the high school she said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested"

"Ok, then call again" Allison told her.

"No they won't trace a cell" Stiles told them. "Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here"

"What…what the, what is this, why does Derek want to kill us, why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked, we all looked towards Scott waiting for him to answer since he was the one who got us into this mess and unjustly blamed Derek.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asked them and I wanted to punch him.

"He's obsessed with Skye" Stiles said and I looked at him in shock as Jackson, Lydia and Allison all turned to look at me.

"What?" I mouthed at him.

"Yeah he's obsessed with her" he continued ignoring me.

"Is that true?" Allison asked me and all I could do was shake my head.

"I…I do…don't know" I stuttered when they continued to stare at me for an answer and hoped they didn't know I did that when I was nervous.

"Is he the one who sent Allison the text?" Lydia asked Scott.

"No…I mean I don't know" Scott answered and I was glad to be out of the spotlight.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott snapped at her.

"All right, why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" I said then pushed Stiles and Scott away from the group. "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done" I said sarcastically giving him a glare. "And Stiles are you serious" I added angrily.

"I didn't know what to say I had to say something and if he's dead, it doesn't matter, right?" Scott answered while Stiles ignored me.

"Except if he's not" I said because I still couldn't fully accept that he was really gone.

"Oh god, I just totally bit her head off"

"And she'll totally get over it" Stiles finally cut in. "Bigger issue at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive it could've killed us already" Scott replied. "It's like it's cornering us or something"

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No, Derek said it wants revenge" Scott replied.

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's family" Scott guessed.

"Maybe that's what the text was about someone had to send it"

"Okay assheads" Jackson exclaimed. "New plan, Stiles and Skyler calls their useless dads and tells them to send someone with a gun and decent aim, are we good with that?"

"He's right" Scott said looking at us. "Tell them the truth if you have to, just call"

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive" Stiles mumbled to Scott.

"And neither am I" Stiles and I have already lost our moms so we weren't going to lose our dads to.

"Alright, give me the phone" Jackson said, grabbing Stiles who turned around and punched Jackson in the face, Allison ran over to him and looked at Stiles like he was insane then Stiles pulled out his phone.

"Dad, hey, it's me" Stiles said then sighed. "And it's your voice mail look, I need you to call me back now like right now" suddenly there was a loud banging at the door and everyone backed away from it huddling together. "We're at the school, dad we're at the school" the door kept shaking and the chairs moved forward "The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell"

"Which only goes up?" Scott said.

"Up is better than here" I pointed out as we all ran for the kitchen, we ran up the stairwell and to the second floor then into the chemistry room, Scott put a chair in front of the door and we stayed silent listening as footsteps went past the door.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five but we can squeeze if some people sit on laps"

"Five" Allison exclaimed quietly. "I barely fit in the back"

"It doesn't matter" I sighed and couldn't help thinking about how Derek could still be dead laying outside on the grass, I had my bike but wasn't just going to leave him here no matter what his condition was.

"And there's no getting out without drawing attention" Stiles added.

"What about this?" Scott asked going towards the door that leads to the roof. "This leads to the roof we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in like seconds"

"That's a deadbolt" Stiles replied pointing at the lock.

"The janitor has a key" Scott said.

"You mean his body has it" I replied.

"I can get it I can find him by scent, by blood" Scott whispered to us.

"Well gee that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea what else you got?"

"I'm getting the key" Scott said, heading towards the door out of the classroom.

"We can't let him go by himself" I whispered to Stiles as Scott talked with Allison.

"What do you suggest we do Skye" Stiles asked me.

"I'll go with him" I replied looking up at him.

"What are you crazy?" he turned to me.

"Stiles I'm going with him, he needs someone to watch his back and besides I have a bone to pick with this guy" Scott looked around and grabbed a long pointer finger we looked at him like he was stupid which he was.

"Well, it's better than nothing"

"There's gotta be something else" Stiles said.

"There is" Lydia replied and looked at the cabinet of chemicals.

"What are you gonna do throw acid on him?"

"No, like a fire bomb in there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail"

"Self-igniting..."

"Molotov cocktail, what I read it somewhere" I rolled my eyes because I didn't know why she insisted on pretending she was dumb.

"We don't have a key for that either" I said then Jackson sighed and broke the glass with his elbow. "Mix two" I stated when Lydia started mixing the chemicals together.

"You're not coming with me Skye" Scott argued turning to me with a glare.

"Yeah she is Scott" Stiles agreed with me and I looked at Scott waiting for him to argue.

"You need my help Scott so I'm going with you or by myself" I replied giving him a glare telling him that I was serious, I wanted revenge on this asshole for hurting Derek.

"Jackson hand me the sulphuric acid" Lydia told Jackson, he handed her a bottle and she continued to mix it then handed the two mixtures to Scott and me.

"No, no this is insane, you can't do this, you two cannot go out there" Allison argued looking at Scott more than me.

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages" I replied.

"You two could die don't you get that, he's killed three people"

"And we're next" Scott said. "Somebody has to do something"

"Scott just stop, do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying that I had a tell so do you, you're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night just please...please don't go, please don't leave us, please" Allison cried, I saw Jackson smile smugly.

"Lock it behind us" Scott said, Allison grabbed him and kissed him, after a few seconds Scott pulled back then we walked out of the classroom.

Scott and I began making our way down the hall with Scott following the scent of the janitor, we walked past the locker room and Scott headed for the gym, so I followed him wordlessly we walked into the gym and looked around but I couldn't see anything except when I saw that the bleachers were out when I knew they were stacked up every night.

"The bleachers are out" I whispered to Scott. "They're put up every night"

"The janitor's under there" Scott said walking towards them. "Stay here and hit anything that makes a noise"

"Scott, be careful ok?" he nodded and walked under the bleachers.

I heard a low growl coming from behind me so I turned around and looked for the Alpha but saw nothing there then spun back around when the bleachers creaked, I saw Scott walking farther and farther away from me before he started to climb up and trying to reach for something.

"Scott!" I whispered then suddenly the bleachers began to close. "Scott get out of there, they're closing!" I screamed about to run in there. "Scott, SCOTTY!" I yelled when all of a sudden, a mass hit me sending me flying across the gym floor and I hit my head on the wall closing my eyes as pain shot through my skull, I opened my eyes just in time to see Scott roll out from behind the bleachers.

"SKYE!" I heard Scott yell.

"Over here" I groaned and tried to sit up but there was a low growl to my left so I turned and saw the Alpha as it growled and began running toward me so I threw my cocktail that I had luckily never let go of at him and so did Scott but nothing happened. "Oh crap" I said as the Alpha ran towards me again and picked me up then threw me at the closed bleachers, I slid again hitting the wall hard making my vision began to blur as I could feel the pain spread through my body and from my side where it's claws had cut deep into my skin.

I reached up and touched the back of my head feeling it wet so I looked at my fingers and saw the fresh blood which was also pooling around me from my side, I looked back up towards Scott but the last thing I saw was the Alpha on top of Scott, as it howled loudly and Scott screamed before I lost consciousness.

"Skyler" I heard someone ask me as I slowly opened my eyes, the pain in my head and side hurt like hell and I really didn't want to wake up. "Skye I need you to wake up sweetie" I turned my head from side to side as my vision came back to me and I opened my eyes to see a bright light right above me so I closed my eyes quickly but opened them to see the Sherriff, my dad and a nurse standing near the bed I was laying in.

"Dad?" I groaned.

"Yeah sweetie"

"Where's Scott, where's Stiles?" I hoarsely asked looking around.

"There outside, you're in the hospital you hit your head pretty hard in there got a couple bad bruises and cuts and you have a concussion you're gonna have to stay here at least overnight" the Sheriff replied, I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingers. "I know you might not wanna talk about this right now but are you positive it was Derek Hale in the school?" I groaned.

"I didn't see who it was but Scott's sure" I couldn't bring myself to say Derek killed anyone it felt like betraying him and I didn't want to jeopardize what we had going on, I wasn't sure if he was alive but I still wasn't going to throw him under the bus like that.

"Alright get some rest" the sheriff said as he got up and left the room once with the nurse, when the door closed I turned to my dad who had clearly been worried and was angry as well.

"What were you doing at the school Skyler?"

"Uh Stiles thought it'd be cool, we were trying…"

"It's always Stiles and Scott, every time you're with those boys you get in trouble" he yelled cutting me off and making me flinch.

"It's not all their fault dad"

"I don't care, you're grounded and from now on they'll be no more Scott and Stiles after school hours until I say so"

"But dad…"

"No arguments Skyler, you could have died tonight" before I could protest the nurse came back in and told my dad I needed my rest and that visiting hours were almost over so he reluctantly left and only after I knew I was alone did I let myself I break down and cry because the Alpha had killed Derek and almost killed me and my friends which Derek was to be blamed for, I can't believe my life had become so difficult in such a little time.


	8. Ep 8 - Lunatic

**Skye's POV**

I was burning the midnight oil when my phone started ringing so I quickly ran over to my bed to get it since my dad had just gone to bed and I really didn't want to wake him since I wasn't meant to have any phone calls being grounded, I saw Stiles' name and picture flashing.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?"

 _"_ _Can you get out?"_ he asked me.

"Uh maybe why?" I asked him.

 _"_ _Well you know how Allison broke up with Scott?"_

"Yeah but what does that have to do with me?" I'm still really angry at Scott.

 _"_ _I'm taking him up to the lookout point so that he can get over it, wanna come?"_

"I probably shouldn't, my dad's still super pissed that he's been checking up on me"

 _"_ _Oh come on, there will be alcohol"_ I smiled and rolled my eyes but it was probably exactly what I needed right now.

"Alright fine, pick me up in ten minutes down the street but if I'm not there I got busted"

 _"_ _Okay"_ he hung up so I quickly got changed then quietly made my way down the hallway and peeked my head into my dad's room but he was snoring away clearly in deep sleep so I tip toed down the stairs and out the front door then ran to the side street and saw Stiles' jeep waiting so I ran up and jumped in since Scott was already sitting in the back.

Stiles sped away towards the look out and I could feel Scott's eyes boring into the back of my head but I wasn't ready to let him off the hook for blaming Derek especially since I hadn't heard from him and was pretty sure he was dead.

"Are you going to talk to me Skye?" he asked but I ignored him. "You know I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything else" I rolled my eyes.

"You could have just said you had no idea and not reply again if they questioned it, Derek didn't deserve what you did because all he did was try to help you and it cost him his life" I finally said but refused to look back at him and he didn't try and talk to me again.

"Where are we going" Scott asked when we pulled up at the lookout and got out walking over to the fire drum that was usually used when kids from school threw parties here.

"You'll see" Stiles replied.

"We really shouldn't be out here, my mom is in constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school"

"Well your mom isn't the sheriff, okay there's no comparison, trust me"

"And at least you didn't get hurt or get grounded for life" I cut in glaring at Scott.

"Can you at least tell us what we're doing out here?" Scott replied looking at Stiles avoiding my gaze.

"Yes, when you're best friend gets dumped…"

"I didn't get dumped" Scott protested cutting Stiles off. "We're taking a break"

"All right, well when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break…you get your best friend drunk" Stiles replied holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, I smiled and took the bottle of him un-screwing the cap and took a swig then handed it to Scott as we moved over to the rock in the middle and started a fire.

I don't know how much time passed since we got here but the bottle was half empty and I felt a nice buzz, I really needed this night just hanging out with my best friends, Stiles put the bottle down then laid down next to me as we stared up at the stars sighing loudly.

"Dude, you know she's just one…one girl, you know there are so many…there are so many other girls in the sea" Stiles said.

"Fish in the sea" Scott replied.

"Fish, why you talking about fish, I'm talking about girls" Stiles exhaled loudly. "I love girls, I love them" I sniggered next to him talking another mouthful of jack before putting it back down. "I love…especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5'3"

"Like Lydia" I said giggling.

"Yeah exactly" Stiles replied. "How'd you know I was talking about…what was I talking about" I laughed at him. "Hey you're not happy, take a drink" he added looking at Scott.

"I don't want anymore" Scott said shaking his head.

"I do" I said taking it from him and drank a few more mouthfuls.

"You're not drunk" Stiles asked him.

"I'm not anything" Scott replied and I laughed even though I had no idea what I was laughing at.

"Hey, maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore maybe, maybe you can't get drunk…as a wolf" Stiles replied "Am I drunk" I laughed again as Scotty looked at us shaking his head.

"You two are wasted"

"Yeah!" Stiles and I both called out happily and fist bumped each other then held our hands out for Scott but he didn't fist bump us.

"Oh come on Scott, I know it feels bad, I know it hurts, I know I mean Derek's dead but I know this, I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse" Scott looked at me like I was crazy and I understood that made no sense "That didn't make any sense" I added and Stiles and I chuckled.

"I need a drink" Stiles said reaching for the bottle.

"Well look at the three little bitches getting their drink on" someone said grabbing the bottle before Stiles could and we all looked up to see two guys.

"Give it back" Scott spoke up.

"What's that little man?" the bigger one said.

"I think he wants a drink" his partner added.

"I want the bottle" Scott replied.

"Scott maybe we should just go" Stiles cut in before something bad happened.

"You two brought me here to get drunk Stiles, I'm not drunk yet" the two guys scoffed then the bigger one took a swig of our bottle of jack, Scott stood up and walked to stand in front of him.

"Give me the bottle" Scott asked but the guy just shook his head. "Give me the bottle of Jack" Scott added kind of distorted and sounded like it was through a growl and I saw his claws extending behind his back.

"Scott" I said hoping to calm him down.

The guy handed Scott the bottle but he tossed it to the side and it smashed on a faraway tree as the two guys looked scared now, Stiles and I quickly got up and followed Scott as he walked away.

"Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup" Stiles asked him. "Or cause tomorrows the full moon" he added as Scott opened the door to the jeep. "Were going home now yeah" he added before falling backwards into the jeep making me laugh as Scott looked around.

I pushed my best friend over and jumped into the back then sat Stiles up as Scott climbed in grabbing the keys off Stiles since he wasn't drunk at all and he drove us home dropping me off first and I quietly snuck up to my room relieved that my dad hadn't even woke up.

 _'_ _Another beautiful day today, Beacon Hill High School is back open today after being closed Thursday and Friday, Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale'_ I rolled over and hit the snooze button quickly then got up and ran my hand over the bandage still tapped to my side covering the deep claw marks.

I went into my bathroom and peeled the tape back and saw the four deep scratches then hopped into the shower before reluctantly getting ready for school but as I walked downstairs my dad was waiting which surprised me since I knew he had the early shift on Mondays.

"Dad what are you still doing here?"

"Driving you to school because I no longer trust you" I sighed but wordlessly followed him and let him drive me to school since I knew better than to argue with him when he was this angry at me.

I sat down in class beside Stiles and in front of Scott sighing loudly as Mr Harris handed out the chemistry quiz test booklets, any decent teacher might have postponed the quiz but of course Harris didn't since it's his number one job to torture kids.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test" Mr Harris said adressing the class. "Twenty-five per cent of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book however, as happens every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher so let's get the disappointment over with, begin" he clicked his stop watch and we flipped our tests over.

I wrote my name down on the cover and opened the test and since being in the hospital almost all weekend I was better prepared since it gave me a chance to study without any distractions, I was concentrated on my test when suddenly I heard a desk move and saw Scott grab his bag and run out of the room.

"Mr McCall!" Mr Harris yelled as I grabbed Stiles and I grabbed our bags as well and ran after him. "Miss Blakesley, Mr Stilinski!" he yelled as we left the room after Scott, we went into the hallway and looked for Scott but that's when I noticed his backpack laying on the ground.

"Scott?" I called picking up the bag as Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone dialling Scott's number and we faintly heard a ringtone down the hall so we followed it and ended up in the boy's locker room hearing the shower running. "Scotty" I said quietly.

I gripped Scott's bag tighter and walked over to the shower expecting to find Scott in wolf form, however when I looked he wasn't, he was shirtless and holding onto the shower head like it was his lifeline then slowly turned towards us.

"Skye, Stiles" he panted like he'd been running a marathon. "I can't..."

"What's happening, are you changing?" Stiles asked him.

"No, no I can't breathe" he began to wheeze so I quickly looked through his bag and found his inhaler so I held it out towards him.

"Here, use this" Scott looked at me like I was crazy. "Just do it" he took the inhaler and used it then looked down at it as his panic attack stopped.

"I was having an asthma attack?" he asked us confused.

"No, you were having a panic attack but thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack, Irony" Stiles cut in.

"How did you know how to do that?" he asked me.

"I used to get them all the time after the car accident, it's why my dad thought I had asthma for the longest time there not fun huh?" Stiles smiled at me because I knew he used to get them when he was younger as well after his mom died.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer" Scott explained to us and I knew he was talking about Allison, also because I had an inkling into what he was feeling since I have no idea what became of Derek since the police never discovered his body or his car at the school when they arrived but he hasn't shown up since so I'm pretty sure he's dead because he wouldn't just leave without saying anything to me.

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak about two billion songs written about it" Stiles replied snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I can't stop thinking about her"

"Well you could think about this, her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf so it was bound to become an issue" Stiles cut in, Scott and I turned to look at him "That wasn't helpful, I mean yeah you got dumped and it's supposed to suck"

"No that's not it, it was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions"

"It's got to be the full moon so Stiles will lock you up in your room later just like we planned" I explained feeling really bad for not being able to help but my dad had driven me to school today to ensure that I stayed true to my grounding. "That way the Alpha who is your boss can't get to you, either"

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room"

"What, you mean because if you get out you'd be caught by hunters?"

"No because if I get out...I think I might kill someone" Scott stated.

I waited outside the boy's locker room later that day for Scott and Stiles to come out for lacrosse practice and when they finally did Stiles was definitely happy about something which confused me but then Stiles gets excited over even the simplest of things.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Are you not freaking out?" Stiles asked Scott ignoring my question. "I'm freaking out, I just made first line and you're captain"

"Oh my god that's awesome" I replied generally thrilled for them.

"What's the point?" Scott asked. "It's just a stupid title and I could practically smell the jealousy in there"

"Wait" I said, stopping him. "You can smell jealousy?"

"Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten"

"Huh" Stiles shrugged. "Can you pick up on stuff like I don't know desire?"

"What do you mean desire?" Scott asked.

"Like sexual desire"

"Sexual desire?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes sexual desire lust, passion, arousal" he looked down the hall.

"From Lydia?" Scott asked seeing that's where Stiles' eyes were drifting to.

"What no, in a general broad sense can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles asked him.

"From Lydia to you?"

"Fine, yes from Lydia to me look I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay I've been obsessing over her since the third freaking grade"

"Why don't you just ask her?" I asked him.

"Well to save myself utterly crushing humiliation, thank you Skye, okay so please Scott can you just go up and ask her if she likes me see if her heartbeat rises or pheromones come out"

"Fine" Scott said.

"I love you, I love you" Stiles said. "You're my best friend in the whole world" I looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "Well besides you" I rolled my eyes and we walked outside, I was sitting on the bench next to Stiles going through my French homework when Scott walked up and sat on the other side of Stiles.

"Hey, what happened?" Stiles asked him.

"What?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean what, did you ask her, did she say anything, did she say she liked me, did she imply she liked me?"

"Yes, yeah she likes you in fact she's totally into you" Stiles jumped around excitedly but I raised my eyebrow as that didn't sound like Lydia and I sensed something was off about Scott.

The team began running drills, while I did my homework and I was just getting to the French Revolution when I heard Coach Finstock start yelling in a bullhorn at Scott making me look up.

"That's it McCall, that's the spirit, you earn it, earn it McCall"

I looked up to see Scott scoop up the ball then take off towards the goal where he slammed into two players and hit Danny in the face with his stick before scoring a goal, I quickly got up running onto the field to see a paramedic run over and take off Danny's helmet, his nose was bleeding really heavily as the paramedic flashed a small flashlight in front of his eyes.

"What?" I heard Lydia ask from behind me so I looked up seeing she was talking to Jackson.

"Your lipstick" he said, Lydia pulled out her mirror and fixed her make up.

"I wonder how that happened" I gasped and saw Stiles standing right there which meant he'd heard the whole thing and I could tell he was mad so Scott was in for a rude shock tonight.

After school I walked out with my bag slung over my back seeing my dad's police cruiser pull up since he was still technically on duty, I jumped into the passenger seat and he took off without even a word to me, when he pulled up out the front of our house I went to get out.

"I expect you to be here when I get home Skye" I sighed.

"Of course dad, it's not like I have anywhere to go and besides I have plenty of homework to catch up on" I got out of the car and went inside as he left, I turned on the lights since the school incident I hated the dark and being alone in the dark just made me think of Derek which made me cry.

I made some two-minute noodles for dinner before heading upstairs and started on my homework and getting a few hours of study done since really what else did I have to do when dad had me on lockdown, I was just about to stop and head to bed early when my phone started ringing, I looked down and saw Stiles' name and photo flashing.

"Hey Stiles, how's it go…"

 _"_ _Scott's gone!"_ he exclaimed cutting me off.

"What how the hell did that happen?" I stood up.

 _"_ _He broke the handcuffs"_

"What happened to chaining him up with heavy chains" I asked him.

 _"_ _He was too affected by the moon by the time I got to his place so I had to handcuff him to his radiator, I'm trying to find him but I can't, I'm coming to get you"_

"No!" I protested. "My dad would kill me if he found out but let me know if you find him, I'll let you know if he turns up here" Stiles sighed.

 _"_ _You really need to grovel with you dad Skyez"_

"I know, I'll try" I hung up.

Then began to pace anxiously but as it got later I seriously started thinking about going out to look for Scott myself but then suddenly heard raps on my window so I quickly ran over to it thinking it was Scott but when I pulled the curtains apart I was surprised to see Derek, I quickly slid the window open.

"Derek!" I yelled as he climbed in. "You're alive!" I excalimed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he put his around my waist holding me to him. "Oh my god is this actually real, are you really here?"

"I'm here Skye" I felt a few tears start falling down my face.

"I thought you were dead…there was just so much blood" I cried into his neck.

"Shh hey" he lifted my face. "I'll never leave you…it was you who brought me back, I thought I was going to die but thought of you and knew I had to heal for you" I smiled as his hand stroked my cheek I leaned into his touch and just wanna relish in the fact that he was here and alive since I went through hell worrying about him.

"I was so worried, I'm just glad you're okay" I replied hugging him again.

"I'm glad you're okay too" Derek said, cupping my face with his hands we smiled at each other then Derek kissed me, hard and full of passion and I was sure was glad he was alive but then I remembered what I had been waiting for before he came in which made me break away confusing him.

"Scott, Scott's out there you have to-"

"Scott's at his house, I found him just as he was about to hurt Jackson and Allison"

"What Scott would never hurt Allison, did…did they see him" I asked leaning back.

"No but they heard him jump on top of the car I stopped him before he could hurt anyone" I put my face back into his neck sighing in relief.

"Thank you"

"For what"

"For everything" I replied because I meant it, without him I wouldn't know how to cope with all this. "For not being dead and for coming back to me I don't know how I would get through any of this without you" I began leading him towards my bed and he understood sitting down when we reached it, I straddled his legs as he began kissing my neck and jaw slowly kissing farther down then moved back to my lips to tease me, I stopped and let my head fall to his neck sighing and relished in the fact he was really here, he was okay but then his hand grazed over my side and I winced.

"What's wrong?" I looked away nervously.

"Not…nothing" I stuttered.

"Skye what is it?" I sighed.

"The Alpha" I replied and saw him frown angrily.

"What happened?"

"After the Alpha hurt you, it kept us trapped in the school and…it, attacked me and Scott"

"Show me?" he asked so I stood up and took my shirt off leaving me standing in front of him in just my teal bra and peeled back the bandage showing him the large claw marks still fresh, he touched them gently.

"It grabbed me and threw me across the gymnasium, I also hit my head and got a concussion" he glared down at the claw marks. "But I'm okay" I replaced the bandage then straddled his waist again.

"Have you been feeling weird?" I looked at him puzzled. "Sometimes you can get turned by scratch if the claws go deep enough" I felt myself starting to hyperventilate.

"What!?" I looked up into his face. "No, no I don't…"

"Shh, if you haven't felt anything by now you're okay" he cupped my cheeks again. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again" I smiled then looked down.

"Where have you been the last few days, if you healed?"

"I was really disorientated after healing that much damage but I know I should have been here, I should have been there to save you this pain" he touched my side so gently that I barely felt it.

"It's okay I don't blame you, I kind of asked for it by going with Scott so I don't want to hear you apologising" I kissed him when he went to argue and made him smile. "Just be here with me, I've spent days fearing the worst so I just want you to hold me"

"I can do that" he replied wrapping his arms around my waist.

* * *

 **A/N: I know there wasn't much Derek/Skye smut in this chapter but it was hard to add alot since Derek was only in this episode at the end.**


	9. Ep 9 - Wolfsbane

**Skye's POV**

I thought I barely saw Derek before but now that Scott had made him the most wanted fugitive in the entire state he was barely coming around since my father was one of the Deputy's tasked to hunt him down and because the Argent's had also upped their hunt for him so he was trying to make sure they didn't find out about us….

"Skye, Skye" I blinked my eyes open and smiled when I saw Derek kneeling beside my bed.

"Hey, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be hiding"

"I need your help" he held up the keys to his Camaro.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"I think I've found the Alpha but the Argent's and the police have been tracking me so I don't have a lot of time, I need you to distract the Argent's but please be careful okay, if they get too close or it gets dangerous I want you to get somewhere safe and hide okay, I wouldn't even be asking you if I wasn't desperate"

"Derek I'll be fine, I can get Scott and Stiles to help me" I replied grabbing the keys then quickly got up and started to get changed.

"Fine but don't let either of them drive it, knowing those two they'll kill the transmission" he cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. "Alright I have to go, be careful Skyler I mean it" he quickly started to leave "It's parked down the street in the usual spot, try not to be seen" he added before leaving.

I got changed into black jeans, blue t-shirt and pulled on my leather jacket and combat boots before quietly making my way outside so that my dad didn't hear me sneaking out, I hated sneaking out but Derek needed my help and right now keeping him safe was all that mattered to me right now.

I ran around to the side street where I knew Derek parked to hide his car when he visited me with my hood over my head so that I couldn't be identified then quickly unlocked his Camaro and jumped in quickly looking around before turning the key in the ignition and started down the street to Scott's house dialling his and Stiles numbers in a conference call.

 _"_ _Hello"_ Scott said answering. _  
"_ _Skye"_ Stiles added.

"Hey guys I need your help, Stiles meet me at Scott's and bring your police radio" I hung up without hearing what they said.

When I pulled up I texted them that I was here and to come out quickly but discreetly, they came running out and Stiles tripped making me roll my eyes as he stood spastically then continued to the Camaro jumping in after Scott jumped into the back seat, I didn't even wait for Stiles to close the door before I was already speeding away from the curb and down the street.

"What are you doing with Derek's car?" Scott asked me.

"And what are we doing?" Stiles added.

"He thinks he's found the Alpha but the Argent's and police have been tracking him so were the decoys" I explained watching the rear-view mirror.

"What!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Look all we have to do is buy Derek time and keep the Argent's busy following us instead of following him" they shut up but I noticed they were also keeping watch and it was a good thing because suddenly an SUV was behind us and getting really close so I pressed down on the gas launching Scott and Stiles forward in their seats.

"Tell me again why you are driving?" Stiles asked.

"Because Derek said I'm the only one who can drive his car other than him" I replied smiling as I changed down a gear.

"Well did he expect you to kill us before we could help him?" Stiles yelled.

"Quit being a back seat driver!" I yelled and looked in the rear view mirror, seeing Scott looking frantically at the SUV, I knew this would be hard for him as well because he didn't want the Argent's knowing about him either. "Faster" I asked him.

"Much faster" Scott said so I slammed on the accelerator again and the car sped forward, I shifted it into a higher gear. "It's Kate" Scott pointed out still looking behind us, I screeched the car to the left trying to lose her but she was still right on my ass, Stiles and Scott slid to the left with the car gripping their seats but Kate was still following close behind us.

"Skye" Stiles said looking out the back window. "I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here"

"If I go any faster I'm going to kill us" I replied.

"Well, if you don't go faster they're gonna kill us!" I groaned and hit the gas again, jerking them forward. "They're gone" Stiles said, I looked back quickly as he hit the button on a two-way radio.

 _"_ _All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works"_ his dad said over the radio, I made a sharp left not slowing down because I wasn't letting Derek get arrested, after hitting the iron works I slowed down and drove through it keeping an eye out but then Scott spotted Derek.

"Right there"

"I see him" I said coming to a screeching halt alongside Derek as Mr Argent was shooting arrows at him. "Get in" I yelled and Stiles opened the door then quickly jumped into the back with Scott, Derek ran over to us getting in and as soon as he shut the door I sped off as Mr Argent proceeded to shot at us with a machine gun and thank god for bullet proof windows.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled hitting the dash.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, he was right in front of me and the friggin police showed up"

"Oh, hey they're just doing their jobs..." Derek looked at him with a pissed off expression.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state" Derek said looking back angrily at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked. "I made a dumbass mistake, I get it"

"All right!" Stiles said interrupting their fight. "Scott made a stupid mistake can we move on?"

"Shut up Stiles you went along with it and told everyone that he was obsessed with me" I argued keeping my eyes on the road.

"Oh you're seriously bringing that up?"

"You told them I was what?" Derek snapped looking back at Stiles with a glare.

"I panicked okay and it was the first thing I thought off to explain Scott saying you were trying to kill us"

"Well thanks Stiles seriously, did you not think that saying something like that would send the Argent's after me as well" I snapped at him since I've been thinking a lot about it the last couple of days, Derek looked at me worried but I tried to smile reassuringly at him although I'm pretty sure he saw straight through me. "Anyway how did you find the Alpha?" I asked getting back to the topic at hand, Derek looked back at Scott and Stiles in the back seat then scoffed. "Can you try and trust them for half a second?"

"Yeah all of us" Stiles said but Derek shot him another glare. "Or just them, I'll be back here"

"Look" Derek started. "The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out, she found two things the first was a guy named Harris"

"Like our chemistry teacher, Harris?" I asked quickly looking at Derek.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet"

"What's the second?" I asked quickly, Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper then unfolded it.

"Some kind of symbol" Derek said and I heard Scott groan. "What, you know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace" Scott said. "Allison's necklace" I looked back quickly before shifting gears again and speeding up.

I dropped Scott and Stiles home then went back to my house parking down the street again and hiding Derek's car in an alley so we could be semi alone without the possibility of someone seeing us together, I sighed then turned to Derek.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry Skye, I've been running from hunters most of my life" he grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips. "I'll be fine but you have to be careful to, if the Argent's have gotten wind of what Stiles said then they might be following you so were going to have to be even more discreet" I sighed then looked up.

"Derek I…" I paused. "I miss you already" he smiled and kissed my hands.

"I'll miss you to" he went to get out but I pulled him back to me and crashed my lips to his before leaning back.

"Keep me posted, I'm gonna need to know you're okay otherwise I'll go sick with worry" he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll text you at least every couple of hours okay" I nodded then pulled the keys out of the ignition and held them out to him. "Keep them for me, it's best I don't drive this car for a little while" I held them tight in my hand sighing loudly "Don't worry Skye, it'll all be over soon" I saw him open the door then he was gone.

I got out then carefully made my way back home and snuck upstairs with my shoes off so that I didn't make any noise to wake up my dad then climbed straight into bed since it was really late and I had to be up for school in the morning but I barely got two hours of sleep before I had to get up and head to school.

"This is gonna be impossible, you know" Scott said as we walked into the school, Derek had told him last night before I dropped him off that he needed to get that necklace from Allison.

"Just ask her if you can borrow it" Stiles said as I yawned.

"How?"

"It's easy, just say 'Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you'?" Scott started frantically looking around.

"You're not helping"

"Why don't you just talk to her" I said cutting in.

"She won't talk to me" Scott thought for a second. "What if she, like only takes it off in the shower or something?"

"That's why you ease...that's why you ease back into it, okay?" Stiles said. "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times and then you ask for the necklace" I looked at Scott who looked far away in his own fantasy so I hit him.

"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?"

"Yeah" he admitted like he was ashamed but I knew he really wasn't.

"All right, stay focused okay get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison in that order got it?" I said, walking off toward my first class but later on when I was walking toward English Scott and Stiles found me both with equally panicked looks on their faces making me sigh before closing my locker. "What happened?" I asked because if something else was about to go wrong I swear I'm going to lose my friggin mind.

"Jackson knows what I am" Scott said.

"What, how the hell did he find out?" I said angrily.

"I have no idea"

"Did he say it out loud, the word?" I asked him.

"What word?"

"Werewolf, did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Stiles replied.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly" Scott jumped around nervously.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems" Stiles said. "I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right and if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?"

"How about Allison's father?" Scott exclaimed.

"Okay, it's bad"

"I need a cure, right now"

"Does he know about Allison's father?" I asked him.

"I don't know"

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked looking at me, I rolled my eyes since I loved how he just assumed I knew where Derek was.

"Hiding" I replied. "Like we told him to, why?"

"I have another idea it's gonna take a little time and finesse, though"

"We have that game tonight" Scott said. "It's quarterfinals and it's your first game"

"I know, I know look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class"

"Get the necklace" Stiles said then he and I headed to English.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to blow up in our faces" I asked Stiles.

"Because it probably is"

I had gotten two texts from Derek telling me he was okay and just got another as Stiles and I walked into the lunch room, I opened it and couldn't help the smile as I read it - **I'm fine, still alive and safe, missing you xx** \- we walked over to Scott sitting down and as soon as I looked at him I knew it wasn't good.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" I asked him.

"Not exactly" Scott said.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"She told me not to talk to her, at all"

"So she's not giving you..."

"She's not giving me the necklace!" he exclaimed.

"Well did you find anything else out?" I asked him.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic" I looked at Scott, my eyebrow raised. "Not you"

"Well it's obvious that you know nothing about girls…"

"Okay" Stiles cut me off. "I came up with a plan 'B' just in case anything like this happened"

"What's plan 'B'?" Scott asked.

"Just steal the stupid thing"

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay the necklace is all we got, steal it" Scott tensed up.

"What?" I asked.

"He's watching us"

"Who?"

"Jackson" Scott began looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jackson's talking to me he knows I can hear him" Stiles looked at Jackson so I kicked his leg under the table. "Look at me just talk to me act normal, pretend like nothing's happening" Scott paused. "Say something, talk to me"

"I can't think of anything my mind's a complete blank" Stiles said.

"Your mind's blank you can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure" Stiles looked over at Jackson's table. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore"

"Where the hell is he?" Scott began focusing and Stiles and I looked at him, waiting for him to fill us in. "Yes" Scott said obviously answering Jackson then he began shaking and crushing his water bottle as he brought it to his lips.

"Come on Scott you can't let him do this you can't let him have this kind of power over you, okay?" I said hoping to calm him down but Scott began to shake again and grabbed onto his tray gripping it tighter and tighter until he split it in two, making a loud clattering sound, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at us.

Stiles told me of his plan so I had called my dad practically begging him to let me go over to Stiles' place with him after school to help and to ask to go to the game afterwards.

"Dad we have a really big test coming up"

 _"_ _Skyler your still grounded and I think you'll get more study done on your own at home"_ I sighed.

"Dad I know you're still angry about the school thing and I'm sorry but you're going to have to trust me again soon" he sighed loudly.

 _"_ _It's not that I don't trust you Skyler, you've always been mature for your age even when you were little so your still grounded but I'll allow you to go to Stiles to study and to cheer on your firneds at the game tonight but your curfew still stands"_ I smiled.

"Thanks dad"

 _"_ _I mean it Skye, nine thirty you better be home"_

"I promise dad" I assured him before hanging up then finished putting my books that I didn't need into my locker before closing it and catching up with Stiles who was just leaving, so I followed him back to his house, we walked into his room and I was about to lay on the bed as Stiles sat at his desk but noticed Derek standing in the corner making me gasp quietly.

"Hey Stiles!" we heard the sheriff yell as he was walking up the stairs.

"Yo d..." he turned to face the door and saw Derek. "Derek" Derek put his finger over his mouth and motioned for him to get rid of his dad, Stiles quickly ran out and closed the door most of the way.

"What'd you say?" we hear the sheriff ask him.

"What, I said 'Yo...dad'" Stiles replied.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of but I'm gonna be there tonight, I mean your first game"

"My first game, gosh great, awesome, uh...good" Stiles stuttered making me roll my eyes.

"I'm very happy for you and I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks, me too I'm happy and proud...of myself"

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?" his dad asked him.

"Yeah, dad I'm first line, you bet?"

"I'm very proud of you"

"Oh, me too again, I'm..." I could tell the sheriff had hugged Stiles and Derek suddenly pulled me to him in a hug as well, his hands fell around my waist making my eyes widen but I settled into his arms and breathed in his scent.

"See you there"

"Take it easy" Stiles re-entered the room and before I could react Derek had Stiles up against the door.

"If you say one word" Derek started threatening him.

"Oh, what you mean like, 'Hey dad Derek Hale's in my room bring your gun'?" Derek stopped pointing at him. "Yeah if I'm harbouring your fugitive ass it's my house my rules, buddy" Stiles continued hitting Derek on the shoulder.

Derek looked at the shoulder he just hit then back at Stiles before nodding his head stepping back and straightened Stiles' jacket, Stiles laughed then did the same thing to Derek's leather jacket before he slowly walked away but Derek flinched toward him making Stiles jerk backwards.

"Oh my god" he said making me laugh as he sat at his desk.

"Boys" I muttered and Derek looked at me before looking back at Stiles putting his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No he's still working on it but according to Stiles, there's something else we can try" I replied then looked at Stiles as Derek made a 'what' gesture telling him to continue.

"The night we were trapped at the school" Stiles started. "Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there"

"So?" Derek asked.

"So, it wasn't Scott" I cut in sitting down on Stiles' bed. "You'd broken his phone remember"

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked Stiles.

"No" Stiles said. "Not me but I think I know someone who can" I looked at him confused but he left the room with his phone calling somebody so I rolled my eyes then decided to focus my homework, Derek had settled in a chair next to me after grabbing a book from Stiles' bookcase after taking off his jacket and put it on the bed beside me.

"So have you been hiding in here all day?"

"No I've actually been hiding out in your room all day until four"

"That would explain how you have your jacket" I replied picking it up and took a quick inhale of the leather since over the last few days it's been my source of comfort especially after he gave it me the night we were trapped and when I thought he was dead, I saw him smile and nod when he saw me do this.

"I came here when your dad came home muttering about how he thinks your dating Stiles and that you were coming here" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Why does everybody think I'm dating Stiles" it was seriously getting tiring. "I swear no offence to Stiles but he isn't even my type"

"No you prefer older men don't you" Derek replied smirking so I rolled my eyes as I stood up and sat across his lap.

"You love that don't you?"

"Maybe" I shook my head then kissed him but suddenly Stiles and Danny walked in making us break apart quickly, Stiles gave me a surprised look when he saw me sitting in Derek's lap but I didn't get up because I no longer cared what Stiles or Scott thought.

"Hey Danny, how's my favourite lacrosse player?" I smiled at Danny and saw Stiles' offended look my way and swear I also heard Derek growl low in his throat.

"Always good Skye, how are you?" I laughed and twirled my ponytail.

"Amazing as always" I replied smiling.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from you" I laughed again at the comment. "So what do you wanna start with?" Danny asked turning to Stiles. "You didn't tell me this was gonna be group work"

"Actually I need you to do something for me first" Stiles said, sitting at his desk.

"What?"

"I need you to trace a text"

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked him.

"Trace a text"

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do"

"And we will, once you trace the text" Stiles argued with him.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked him.

"I...I looked up your arrest report, so…"

"I...I was 13, they dropped the charges" Danny protested.

"Whatever"

"No, we're doing lab work..."

"Oh my..." Stiles groaned as Danny sat down beside Stiles then looked behind him at me and Derek who had gone back to reading even as I was still sitting on his lap with my head on his shoulder since if this was the only chance I had to be with him, I was gonna take it.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked and Stiles looked back at us as well.

"Uh...that's Skye's boyfriend...my cousin...Miguel" I chuckled when Derek looked up glaring at Stiles.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked making me sit up and stare down at Derek's shirt.

"Yeah, he gets really bad nose bleeds" I lied.

"Hey Miguel" Stiles said then nodded his head to his dresser. "I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts" Derek closed the book with a snap, I got up so that Derek could stand and he threw the book on the bed then went over to Stiles' drawers and started looking through his shirts.

Stiles gave me a look that said ("What are you doing?") then he turned back to his computer as Derek took off his shirt, I sat down on the bed again and re-opened the book Derek had been reading hoping to hide the fact that I was looking at Derek's nakedness but he smirked at me over at me so it obviously was not working.

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Yes?" Stiles asked turning back to him.

"This...no fit" he tugged at the shirt.

"Then try something else on" Derek turned back to find something else, I looked over at Danny who was looking at Derek and Stiles seemed to notice to and began looking from Derek to Danny. "Hey, that one looks pretty good" Stiles said as Derek pulled on a small orange and blue striped shirt and I had to fight the laugh because it did not suit Derek at all.

"Stiles, didn't I throw out that shirt" I said looking at him since I usually made it my business to change Stile's wardrobe since he had a horrible sense of style.

"I had another one…so what do you think Danny?"

"It's...It's not really his colour" Danny replied and I could help it I laughed knowing Derek was gonna get Stiles for this later, Derek pulled off that shirt and threw it on the ground then he smirked when he saw me looking at him again so I quickly turned my attention back to the book trying to ignore my shirtless boyfriend. "You're a horrible person" I heard Danny tell Stiles.

"I know it keeps me awake at night, anyway about that text" Stiles said.

"Stiles, none of these fit" Derek told him sounding angry and Danny looked at him one last time.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text" Danny said turning towards the computer as Stiles threw his hands up triumphantly and even I smiled but saw Derek throw another shirt to the ground so I got up to help him find a shirt.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked in a whisper.

"Finding you a shirt, unless you wanna stay shirtless I don't mind either way" I winked and laughed then pulled out a faded black T-shirt and handed it to him. "It's probably a little snug but at least it'll cover you" he slid the shirt on then we stood behind Danny and Stiles looking at the screen as Danny traced the text.

"There" Danny said. "The text was sent from a computer…this one" he pointed at the screen and my eyes got bigger.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked him.

"No, no, no, no that can't be right" Stiles shook his head, the text was sent from Scott's mom's computer at the hospital.

After Stiles and Danny finished their lab work and Danny left we all piled into the jeep and we drove to find out the truth, I sighed as I sat in the back of Stiles' jeep we had just pulled up to the hospital and parked but before anyone could make a move Stiles' phone rang.

"Hey Scott…yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing…" Stiles said into his phone then Derek grabbed Stiles' wrist pulling the phone closer to him.

"Hey is there something on the back of it, there's gotta be something an inscription, an opening…something" Stiles put the phone back to his ear.

"I'm only hearing half of this conversation" I sighed leaning against Stiles' seat.

"I know" Stiles said. "Look if you see my dad, can you tell him…tell him I'll be there I'll just be a little bit late, ok alright thanks" Stiles hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"You're not going to make it" Derek told him.

"I know"

"You didn't tell him about his mom either" I said from the back seat.

"Not until we find out the truth" we looked out the front windscreen at the Beacon Hills long term home sign.

"By the way, one more thing" Derek said suddenly and looked at Stiles.

"Yeah" Stiles replied looking over at him but Derek grabbed his head and slammed it into the steering wheel of the jeep, I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. "Oh, god what the hell was…"

"You know what that was for, now go!" he said, pointing to the building, Stiles didn't move so Derek pointed again. "GO!" Stiles groaned and quickly scrambled out of the jeep as I crawled out from the back with the help of Derek.

"Why does it feel that we barely get to spend any time together lately" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know but until we find the Alpha…" he replied grabbing my hand and entwined our fingers putting his head on top of mine. "But I won't let anything happen to you" I smiled and nodded but suddenly my phone rang interrupting the moment, I sighed and picked up the phone putting it on loudspeaker when I saw Stiles face on the screen.

"Yes Stiles?"

 _"_ _I can't find her"_

"Well she may have gone to Scott's game already" I replied looking up at the hospital.

"Ask for Jennifer" Derek cut in. "She's been taking care of my Uncle"

 _"_ _Yeah, well he's not here either"_ Stiles said, I shared a look with Derek because that wasn't possible.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

 _"_ _He's not here, he's gone"_ it finally clicked to me and by the looks of it Derek to.

"Stiles get out of there right now!" Derek yelled. "He's the Alpha, get out" I hung up the phone and jumped out of the jeep before Derek could stop me and ran into the building seeing Peter standing in front of Stiles with a woman behind him.

"And you must be Skyler" Peter said as I ran in front of Stiles ready to protect him but Peter grabbed my arms and yanked me forwards I screamed in surprise and closed my eyes trying to calm down and not cry as he held me against him.

"Let go of her" I heard Stiles say then heard a commotion in front of us and Peter sighed loudly next to my ear.

"That wasn't very nice, she was my nurse"

"She's the psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way" Derek said, I opened my eyes and saw Stiles scrambling away as Derek stood in front of us.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" he asked moving himself and me forward. "One of my own family?" Derek growled at him and flashed his blue eyes ready to lunge at Peter but stopped when he pulled me closer using me as a shield against Derek. "You wouldn't hurt your pretty little Skyler would you?" Peter asked running the back of his knuckles down my cheek making me flinch and shake with fear as he stroked my face.

"Let her go!" Derek growled angrily.

"I don't think I will" Peter responded. "I might just turn her, can't you imagine the kind of werewolf she would be, she'd be…so powerful" I flinched when I felt his breath hitting my neck.

"NO!" Derek shouted stopping Peter from biting me, he growled and started to lunge at Peter.

Peter threw me against the wall and this only made Derek angrier, I shut my eyes and held my still injured side in pain as I sat up and moved to lean up against the furthest wall as I watched them fight.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me I was driven by pure instinct" I heard Peter say as he dropped Derek on the ground then kneeled down and retrieved a set of keys from his nurse's pocket.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asked, getting up then punched Peter and went after him again but Peter grabbed him and head butted him.

"I want understanding" Peter said and kicked him right to my feet. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me all those years" Derek spit blood onto the floor as he chanced a glance at me and I understood he was telling me to run. "Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness" Stiles grabbed me and made me duck behind the front desk. "Yes becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process I can't help that"

Derek tried punching Peter multiple times but Peter just grabbed his hand and bent it back breaking it without breaking a sweat, I flinched at the sound of Derek's bones breaking and felt the tears falling down my face.

"I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you" Peter threw Derek through the glass barrier of the examination room then went after him.

"Come on Skye" Stiles said, trying to get me out the door but I couldn't leave Derek, not again.

"I can't leave him Stiles" I replied fighting against his hold.

"You have to, we can't save him" I closed my eyes and slowly nodded my head, Stiles stood up and offered his hand so I took it and the two of us ran out of the hospital and got into the jeep speeding out of the car park. "Derek can handle himself, ok Peter said he wanted understanding, I doubt he'll kill him"

"Gee that's really comforting Stiles, thank you" I responded sarcastically, Stiles sighed.

"We need to tell Scott" I nodded my head.

"More than likely Peter will show up in person and try to convince Scott to join him" I replied.

"That's great the Alpha showing up to the school…again" Stiles sighed driving off towards the high school hoping to beat Peter there, I couldn't stop the tears running down my face because once again I left Derek without knowing what was happening to him, Peter had already killed one of his nieces so who's to say he won't kill Derek to.


	10. Ep 10 - Co-Captain

**Skye's POV**

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I groaned.

"Don't hate the jeep Skye, besides were here" Stiles sighed pulling into the school parking lot, I sighed as he parked the car and moved to get out but he grabbed my hand. "Stay here" he said getting out and walking towards the building.

"Uh…that's a terrible idea" I said opening the door and getting out with him.

"You'll be fine and I'll be quick" he said running off.

"Stiles oh my God, what the hell do you hear every time I talk?" I yelled but again got ignored, I leaned against the jeep and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration but looked up when I heard footsteps walking towards me then sighed in relief at the sight of Derek walking towards me before smiling and jumped wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're ok?" he held me tightly and sighed.

"I'm fine Skye" he reassured me but he sounded…off.

"What happened, how did you get away?" I asked as he gently set me down.

"He walked out the doors, Skyler" Peter said walking around the jeep towards us, I jumped back in surprise and looked at him before looking at Derek then backing away from them shaking my head as I came to the obvious conclusion as to why they were together.

"No…no you're not…"

"He is" Peter told me smirking smugly.

"Why?" I asked turning back to Derek. "He's killed a lot of people…including your sister how can you just forgive him like that?"

"It was a mistake" Derek replied looking at his uncle.

"No Derek a mistake is forgetting you have plans, not running around murdering people" I yelled at him.

"Skye" he moved towards me but stopped when I stepped away from him.

"DON'T!" I snapped at him. "Don't you dare touch me or I'll scream"

"Now Skyler, do you really want to cause a scene" Peter said stepping closer but Derek growled and glowed his eyes warning him away from me, Peter smirked at his reaction.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, please go" I said looking at Derek and saw the hurt in his eyes so I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were gone, I let a few tears slid down my cheeks but had to quickly wipe them away when I heard Scott and Stiles approaching.

"See Skyez" Stiles said getting into the jeep. "Nothing happened"

"Yeah" I said looking around. "Nothing happened"

I walked up the front steps nervously since it was an hour past my curfew but when I walked inside my dad wasn't even home so I hope that meant I managed to catch a break, I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and took a sip but stopped when I heard a noise upstairs.

"Dad?" I walked upstairs slowly following the noise. "Hello?" I walked into my room and screamed when I saw a shadow move near my window.

"Skye it's me" I heard Derek say as he stepped into the light from the hallway, I flipped the lights on.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him. "You scared me to death"

"I'm sorry, for this and for earlier but I couldn't…I can't let anything happen to you" he stepped towards me but I stepped back. "Skye please, you don't understand, Peter…"

"Don't say he's family Derek because that's bullshit, he's killed people how can you just look past that?"

"I'm not" he argued.

"Then tell me why, why are you with him Derek especially after everything he's done"

"Because he threatened you Skye" Derek yelled then sighed. "He's threatened to kill you if I didn't join him and I can't let anything happen to you Skyler"

"Derek you don't have to make deals with the devil to protect me, I'm capable of protecting myself"

"Not against something like this Skye and it's my job to protect you" I sighed.

"Isn't it then said that it's my job to protect you" he smiled and took a cautious step forward then when I didn't step back he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You do protect me Skye, because you give me every reason to come back to but if I don't help Peter than he's going to kill you and I'd never survive that" I sighed as he cupped my cheek and gently brushed his thumb across my cheek which always comforted me.

"I just…I don't want to lose you Derek, you're the first thing in my life for a long time to make me feel happy" I admitted honestly.

"You're not going to lose me Skye but I think it's best I stay away from you for now" I stepped back in shock.

"What?"

"Just until this works out, I don't want to give Peter any more of reason to hurt you" he replied without really looking at me.

"Derek please…" I started but sighed knowing I couldn't argue for his reason to want to protect me. "Please be careful because I need you, so you're going to do whatever you can to make sure you stay just as you are right now" I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly and nuzzled my head against his chest. "I miss you already" I mumbled into his chest even though I still wanted to say so much more but now wasn't the time to profess my love for him.

"I'm gonna miss you to but I promise it won't be forever" I nodded smiling when he cupped my cheeks again. "You're the one I want to be with, you're the one I want to wake up to in the morning, the one I want to kiss and hug and make love to" I looked back up into his eyes.

"But we haven't even been out on a real date yet" I replied stupidly.

"And we will I promise but I want to make sure you're safe, so please promise me that you'll doing everything you can to stay safe" I closed my eyes as Derek kissed me on the lips with a soft gentle kiss then felt him leave a kiss on my forehead before his touch disappeared and he was gone.

I fell to the floor crying softly because I can't believe that this was happening why couldn't I have found a guy who didn't keep me guessing I never know what is going to happen next, why did I have to fall in love with someone who…wait Derek said make love to did that mean he loved me, it definitely seemed like a love confession.

The next morning Scott and Stiles picked me up saying that we needed to follow Jackson but after last night I would have followed Lydia around if it meant getting my mind off of Peter and Derek.

"Why are we saving him again?" I asked from the back of the jeep since I didn't think Jackson was our problem and I could care less what happened to him.

"Because the Argents think he's me" Scott sighed.

"And this is a problem because?" I thought this would have been a good thing because that meant they didn't suspect Scott or me for that matter since we still had no idea if they'd heard about what Stiles said while we were trapped in the school.

"Because they'll use him to find out about the Alpha, he has no idea, so he'll expose me" I groaned as that was the bad part.

We caught up with Jackson around noon in a parking lot of an abandon warehouse he looked like he was having car trouble and Mr Argent was there helping him, Stiles pulled up beside them.

"What's up?" Stiles said.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Hey Scott your friend here, was having car trouble" Mr Argent said. "We're just taking a look"

"There's a shop right down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck"

"Yeah, you want a ride?" Stiles asked and Scott opened the door to the jeep.

"Hey come on Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here by yourself" I said sarcastically and Jackson nodded at us then walked over to the car.

"Hey kids" Mr Argent said as he walked over to the driver's door, reached in and started the car meaning it was perfectly fine. "Told you I knew a few things about cars" he closed the door then walked to his car, got in and left the parking lot.

"What, are you following me now?" Jackson asked as soon as Mr Argent was gone.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot" Scott said, closing the Jeep door then stood a foot away from Jackson. "You almost gave away everything right there"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked but Scott was too angry to speak.

"He thinks you're the second Beta" I said, getting out of the car.

"What?"

"He thinks you're me!" Scott shouted and hit the side of Stiles' jeep.

"Dude, my jeep" Stiles said.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally!" Scott said. "Now, he thinks that there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you, too!" Scott turned to hit the jeep again but Stiles stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, okay" Stiles said, grabbing him. "How about we step away from Stiles' jeep"

"You know what" Jackson said angrily. "This your problem, not mine okay, I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed, okay this is your fault" Jackson pushed Scott into the jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked as Scott pushed Jackson back as well and they were about to go at it but I quickly got in the middle.

"Stop it you two, you are acting like children" I glared because seriously I was not in the mood for this.

"When they come after you" Scott started. "I won't be able to protect you I can't protect anyone" Scott looked at Stiles and me.

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles asked.

"You know what?" Jackson asked. "Now you have to do it, get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself"

"No you won't, just trust me all it does is make things worse" Scott said.

"Oh yeah really, you know you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible, sounds like a real hardship McCall"

"Yeah, I can run really fast now except half the time I'm running away from people trying to kill me and I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me I'm not lying to you, it ruins your life"

"It ruined your life, you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it, you know what it's actually like it's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda, me I drive a Porsche" Jackson turned around and went back to his car, getting inside and driving away.

"Can we leave him for dead now" I asked but didn't get an answer so I took that as a no.

They dropped me off home first and when I walked inside my dad was sitting at the kitchen table looking over what I guessed were case files so I approached cautiously, he looked up.

"Hey kiddo I didn't expect you back till later"

"Yeah well Scott and Stiles are off doing their own things so I thought I might catch up on my homework" he smiled but I was looking at the crime photos and stuff on the table so he quickly hid them.

"You know you can't look a confidential police files" I sighed then made a move towards the stairs. "Wait I want to talk to you" I nodded hoping he was letting me out of lock and key. "You know I hate punishing you Skye but the last few weeks you've been…different and I just want you to know that if you need to talk to me about anything you can right" I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"I should really get started on my homework" he nodded so I went upstairs and into my room feeling terrible because I wished none of this had to be a secret since my dad was so stressed out with his work and having to deal with all the secrets I'm keeping from him.

Later that night I was sitting on my bed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and doing my History homework trying to get my mind off everything that involved the supernatural and the ever growing lies I'm keeping from the one person who has always been my confidant ever since I was little since I'd always tell my dad everything but now I felt so disconnected from my own father that we're almost strangers living under one roof.

"So is this how you spend your nights?" I looked up and saw Derek standing in front of me.

"Well when I have a curfew and my boyfriend is off doing his own thing, what else am I to do but catch up on homework?" I asked bookmarking the page I was on with my pen then closed the textbook hearing him sigh.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" he replied.

"Why wouldn't I be?" it wasn't like I was helping my psychotic Uncle kill people I wanted to add but didn't want to make him leave because I had missed him a lot, I always felt complete when he was with me. "Sorry" I kneeled on the end of the bed and pulled him towards me. "I'm just grouchy" he smiled.

"I miss you to"

"So did you just come here to check up on me?" I smiled putting my arms around his neck but he suddenly groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I have to go" he unwrapped my arms and walked towards my window. "Sorry" he muttered before swinging out and disappearing.

I tried to go back to my homework but couldn't focus so when my phone started ringing I jumped up to answer it hoping for anything to get my mind off Derek even just for a second, I smiled when I saw Scott's picture.

"Hey Scotty" I answered.

 _"_ _Derek's going to kill Jackson, I need your help he listens to you"_ he replied cutting straight to the reason he called I'm guessing.

"What no, Derek would never kill anyone Scott" I argued but was getting dressed anyway.

 _"_ _Trust me Skye, meet me at the reserve entrance near the Hale house"_

"Okay, okay I'm coming" I hung up and finished changing then climbed out of my window since my dad was home and it was already past curfew, I looked towards the ground nervously then carefully climbed down using the drain pipe then ran to my old push bike that was up the side of the house and started towards the reserve entrance closet to where the Hale house was and luckily it wasn't that far for me to get to, I stopped the bike then headed in finally seeing Scott.

"Skye thank you, I know he'll listen to you"

"Let's just hurry" I didn't want to believe Scott was right but I had no idea what Peter would have Derek do and Derek would do anything if it meant keeping me safe even though it wasn't right, we ran through the woods and around the Hale house towards the back then Scott helped me up to the second floor and made our way inside.

"No one cares that you drive an expensive car, no one cares that you have perfect hair and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" we heard Derek shout at Jackson then Scott walked out into view at the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me, co-captain" Scott jumped down the stairs and I heard him land on the floor.

"Move" Derek growled.

"No" Scott replied.

"Fine, I'll kill you too" my eyes widened because this was not Derek, I quickly ran to the top of the stairs to stop him.

"Derek!" I said and all three of them turned towards me, I shook my head looking straight at Derek. "Don't do this, this…this isn't you" I walked down and put a hand on Scott's shoulder to calm him down and move him back then stood between them looking at Derek.

"Skyler move" he growled.

"No"

"I have to do this!" I shook my head.

"No you don't" I replied forcing back the tears. "You're not Peter" I added then before Derek could say anything else his head whipped towards the door.

"Cover your eyes!" he shouted pulling me down and covering me with his body as gunshots began firing then Derek pulled me away from the door next to him holding me against his chest, I looked at Scott and noticed he had been shot and he began coughing as he fell back.

"Oh my God Scott!" Derek looked over at Scott and at the door then he gently nudged me towards Scott.

"You two need to get out of here"

"What about you?" I may have been upset with him for this but there was no way I'd leave him here with the hunters firing at him.

"Just go" he stood the two of us up but before I made a move towards Scott I turned towards Derek and kissed him, I pulled away staring into his forest green eyes.

"I'm not mad…please, please be careful" he nodded and pushed me towards Scott, I helped him stand then walked towards the back door taking one last look at Derek, who was looking back at me.

"Run!" he said and I nodded ripping the back door open and pulled Scott out dragging him deep into the woods but stopped when he fell to the ground.

"Scott!" I said shaking him. "I need you to get up" when he didn't moved I shook him again then my eyes went wide when I looked at the wound and noticed blue smoke was rising out of it which clearly meant they weren't regular bullets he was shot with. "Scott, Scotty" I yelled frantically. "Wake up!" I began to shake him again but he wouldn't wake up, I suddenly felt someone's hands on my back making me scream as I turned around but I saw Deaton holding up his hands.

"It's alright Skyler it's just me"

"He was shot" I cried looking back down at Scott.

"I know…and I can help him" I nodded and allowed him to pick up Scott and carry him towards the animal clinic, Deaton laid him down then grabbed the tweezers, gauze and alcohol wipes before he started working on pulling out the bullet but Scott woke up gasping and coughing so I gently stroked his arm knowing it would calm him down. "I wouldn't get up just yet" Deaton told him.

"Where am I?" Scott asked.

"Your fine" Scott looked over at me. "And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process"

"But you're a vet"

"That's very true and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs"

"Mostly?" Scott asked.

"Mostly" he said smiling at me and Scott, I smiled back at Deaton because I had already figured out the rest, 10% of the time he treated werewolves but it soon turned into a frown when I saw Scott lay his head back down and pass out again.

"Can I stay with him until he wakes up again?" I asked Deaton, he nodded smiling at me, I didn't care what extra punishment my dad gave me if he found out I snuck out.

"I'll be in my office come get me if anything happens" I nodded as the vet left then gently laid my head down onto the table and grabbed Scott's hand, I knew Scott would pull through and could only hope Derek is ok as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you thought of the last few chapters by reviewing or Favourite/Follow if you haven't already**


	11. Ep 11 - Formality

**Skye's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around confused to where I was and why I felt so sore and stiff but then remembered I was still at the veterinarian office with Scott and must have fallen asleep with my head on the table.

"Good morning" I turned, seeing Deaton standing in the door way.

"Good morning" I said groaning as I stretched out not a good idea to sleep in a metal chair but then Scott suddenly opened his eyes and started standing up looking flustered but staggered a bit so Deaton caught him and steadied him before he could fall over.

"Welcome back to the world of the consciousness, are you okay?"

"Maybe you should sit down" I said just as the bell jingled on the door, meaning someone had come in.

"Hello?" Deaton called, the door closed and Scott grabbed Deaton who just smiled at us and left the room. "I'm sorry but we're...we're closed"

"Hi there, I'm here to pick up" my eyes widened at the sound of Peter's voice, Scott grabbed me and took me into the corner so Peter couldn't see us.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off" we heard Deaton reply.

"This one…sorry two wondered in on their own" Peter replied and I fought a really strong urge to run out and slap him across the face.

"Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you we're closed"

"Well, I think you can make an exception this one time...don't you?"

"I'm sorry, that's not going to be possible maybe you could come back during regular hours"

"You have something of mine, I'm here to collect it" Peter persisted.

"Like I said we're closed" there was long pause between the two and I didn't know what was going on and I was afraid Peter had done something to Deaton.

"Mountain ash" Peter suddenly said. "That's an old one" there was a loud crash and I had to hold on to Scott to keep him from running into the other room.

"Let me be as clear as possible" Deaton said, obviously unharmed. "We...Are...Closed" there was another long pause before Scott spoke.

"Allison" he said obviously having been talking to Peter, then the door opened and Peter left.

"I would suggest you two wait for a few more minutes we need to make sure he's really gone" Deaton said to us as we made a move to leave.

I nodded and slowly went to gather my things, I looked at my phone and saw there were no new messages making me worry because I'd been hoping Derek would text me and let me know he was ok but there wasn't a response to my previous messages so for good measure I sent one more _Hey Derek, just wondering if you're ok please let me know_ , after getting the ok from Deaton he drove us home.

I quickly made my way back up the side of the house since it was early in the morning still and climbed through my window just making it to the bed in time and under the covers as my dad opened my bedroom door.

"Hey kiddo" I pretended to yawn.

"Hey dad"

"I've been thinking and I think you've been punished enough so your officially ungrounded and in spirit of the Winter formal your curfew has been lifted as well but that doesn't mean you go gallivanting off with Scott and Stiles doing stupid things again"

"I won't dad I promise"

"Okay" he stood up and walked out closing my door, I sat up sighing in relief because that was a close one then got changed out of my dirt covered clothes and went downstairs since I knew I had to find Derek but was going to need Scott and Stiles' help.

"Dad I'm heading out" I grabbed my bag and keys off the hall table then left heading to Scott and walked straight in heading up to his room but could hear him and Stiles already talking.

"…so you lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one" Stiles said.

"I can't afford a new one and I can't do this alone, we have to find Derek" Scott replied as I leaned against the wall listening to them.

"Well A, you're not alone you have me and Skye and B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire he sounds pretty dead" I walked in at the mention of Derek.

"Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha, they're not going to kill him" Scott replied looking up.

"All right, so let them do what they're planning, you know they use Derek to get to Peter, problem solved" Stiles argued as Scott threw clothes out of his washing basket still looking for his phone.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek" Scott yelled. "And I can't protect her on my own, which means we need to find Derek first, just…just help me" Scott continued and accidently hit Stiles with a small ball.

"You know you probably lost it when you two were fighting, you remember that, when he was trying to kill you after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson, are you starting to see a pattern for violent behaviour here" Stiles argued again.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone" I finally spoke up defending Derek and scared the crap out of Stiles who jumped.

"Jesus Skye" I smiled a little but it quickly fell.

"And we're not letting him die" Scott added, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Can't you two at least think about letting him die for me" I grabbed the ball and threw it back at Stiles before sitting down on Scott's bed but then saw Scott's head snap up.

"What" I asked him.

"My mom just got home from work" he replied and moved to sit on his desk looking upset.

"Is she okay" I asked, he shook his head. "What is she doing?"

"Crying" he replied then moved to sit beside me on his bed.

"Scott you can't protect everyone" Stiles said.

"I have to" Scott responded, I sighed then tried to help Scott find his phone but it definitely wasn't here.

"Hey Derek" I said over the phone later on back in my own bedroom. "I've been trying to call you all day even though it is probably stupid because you walked into gunfire but if you are alive I'm worried so please call me back" I sighed as I hung up the phone since I have tried to get a hold of Derek three times already and was really starting to worry.

* * *

"Hi Skye" Allison said startling me as I was putting some books into my locker at school the next day.

"Hey Allison" I responded, confused because since we hadn't talked since the incident at school and she broke up with Scott.

"So I know that you probably hate me because of what I did to Scott…"

"No of course not, what's up?" I turned to her.

"I still want to be friends even though Scott and I are no longer dating so I was thinking maybe you could come with me and Lydia dress shopping this afternoon for the formal, she's buying me a dress and I thought that maybe you'd like to come" I sighed putting my books into my locker because I hadn't even thought about the winter formal.

"I'm not going to formal"

"Why not?" she asked me.

"I just don't feel like it"

"Please, you never know it could be fun" she replied stubbornly, I bit my lip thinking this over and decided it would be a nice distraction it had been a while since I was able to do normal teenager things.

"Alright sure"

"Great, we're leaving right after school so meet us at my car"

"I got it" I said, she smiled and walked away and once she was safely I groaned and closed my locker and had a feeling I wasn't gonna have any fun.

Lydia, Allison and I headed to Macy's when we got to the mall because according to Lydia, they had some of the best dresses so we just had to go there first but Allison seemed really distant and moody.

"What's up Allison?" I asked because if anyone deserved the right to be moody it was me they had no idea what real hardships were, they didn't have a best friend who was a supernatural creature and who was being hunted by his ex-girlfriends family, a boyfriend who was more complicated than anything and had a crazy Uncle trying to kill us.

"Nothing's wrong, I just...I have a lot on my mind"

"You could smile, at least" Lydia said cutting in. "Ever hear the saying, 'Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile' smile Allison I'm buying you guys dresses" I stared at her shocked because she has never even talked to me once since we got to high school.

"Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected" Allison said.

"Excellent" Lydia replied flipping her hair back.

"But not as much as I'm gonna ask" Allison told her.

"What, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided-up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else"

"Who?" Lydia asked her.

"Him" Allison said looking over at Stiles, who was trying on cologne. "Oh...don't frown Lydia someone could be falling in love with your smile" I smirked at her as Stiles waved at us, Lydia had gotten Stiles to be her mule as they looked for dresses and went to try them on.

"Thanks by the way for inviting me along, it's been a while since I've been able to do normal teenage girl things like this and for Stiles, he's so going to owe you one big time" she smiled.

"It's fine, I could tell he has a crush on Lydia" I laughed.

"Yeah since like third grade" she grabbed a dress that had black around the top, white skirt and a red sash around the waist then held it up against her adjusting the mirror but then jumped and looked behind her, I followed her gaze and saw Peter who walked towards us.

"That's not your colour" he said after inspecting the dress. "Sorry if that was intrusive but considering you skin tone, I'd go lighter" I glared at him from behind Allison.

"'Cause I'm pale" Allison said clearly flustered about a random guy suddenly walking up to her and offering an unwanted opinion.

"Fair" Peter replied smiling. "I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale, not skin that perfect"

"Okay" Allison said putting the dress back as I could only stand here thinking up things to get away from him.

"Trust me, I have a unique perspective on the subject" Peter continued on not noticing or caring Allison was clearly not appreciating his assistance and turned to the rack behind him, Allison looked back at me but I shrugged. "Do you mind?" Peter said grabbing her hand and held a silver dress next to it, I stepped forward but Peter only smirked at me. "See, much better" he put it back as Allison shuffled and looked around nervously. "You two aren't here alone are you?"

"No" I replied sending him another glare for good measure.

"Shopping for dressers with friends" Allison only nodded. "High school dance?" Peter added smiling.

"Formal" Allison and I replied at the same time.

"Oh" Peter said just as an announcement came over the stores PA system.

'Attention shoppers the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate 5UN I768…'

"Did she just say blue Mazda?" Allison asked nobody.

'Your car is being towed'

"Oh what, that's my car" she added taking off leaving me with Peter who looked around then smirked.

"I have to say Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity, just remember you can't be everywhere all the time" I rolled my eyes as he turned back to me. "Skyler fancy seeing you here huh?"

"Wish I could say the same, excuse me" I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Let me go or I'll scream"

"Try to remember the reason Derek's been helping me" I glared at him. "You know it's too bad Derek can't take you to the formal since he is obviously older and a wanted fugitive but he's also not around is he, so where is he Skyler?" I flinched at the mention of Derek.

"How am I supposed to know that" I replied.

"Oh come now sweetheart, you're his mate you obviously know where he is"

"I don't know" I repeated.

"Don't lie to me!" I cringed at the power in his voice. "You know if you were a werewolf you'd be able to find him" I jumped back in fear at him threatening to turn me again.

"I don't know where Derek is but hopefully it's far away from you" I looked up into his eyes glaring straight into their soulless pits. "Now let me go" I snatched my arm back then quickly walked away but was suddenly pulled behind a display and a hand clamped over my mouth before I had the chance to scream.

"It's me!" Scott said, as I tried to fight my way away from him.

"Where the hell were you!" I snapped at him and hit his arm.

"You were supposed to leave with Allison" he replied letting go of me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just peachy" I replied rubbing my arm which had a bruise already showing up from Peter's vice like grip.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it was the night of the formal and I was wearing a short sky blue chiffon beaded cocktail dress which Allison and Lydia had helped me pick out, it went to my knees and was strapless with sparkles all over the bust of the dress.

I kept my makeup simple and only used natural colours, I styled my hair half up/half down and curly despite and despite what I went through to get to this point I actually felt pretty damn good I had even got the bruise on my arm covered with makeup, a knock on my door made me turn around and blush nervously when I saw it was my dad because he'd never seen me being a girl and getting dressed up for anything.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed seeing me. "Look at my beautiful daughter!"

"Dad..." I groaned and blushed again.

"Don't dad me, my daughter looks like a princess I'm allowed to have my moment" I smiled and did a littler twirl for him. "So is there a boy coming to pick you up that I can intimidate with the dad stare down" I laughed.

"No, I'm getting a ride from Stiles I'm crashing his date with Lydia" I replied just as there was a honk from outside. "Speaking of…" I quickly checked myself one last time before grabbing my purse and headed downstairs I opened the front door to Stiles gawking at me.

"Wow you look...you look..."

"I know" I smirked and flipped my hair back then laughed.

"You look amazing" he finally said.

"Thank you, you look pretty dashing yourself" I said, fixing Stiles' jacket and tie.

"Thank you" Stiles replied then reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver bracelet "I didn't have time to get you a corsage, so I got you this instead" he slipped it on my wrist.

"I love it" I said and hugged him. "Alright let's go"

"Hold on!" dad said walking up behind us. "I want a picture" Stiles and I posed for a couple of pictures, before Lydia started honking from the jeep.

"We better go" I said pulling Stiles out of the house.

When we pulled up to the dance got out of the Jeep watching Lydia make a big fuss of dusting off her dress then turned seeing Allison and a very drunk Jackson getting out of his Porsche and making their way inside.

"Jackson" Lydia said. "You look handsome"

"Obviously" he replied. "It's Hugo Boss" he added then lead Allison into the dance.

"I don't care" Lydia mumbled. "I don't want compliments I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotionally insecure neurotics who pull up there dresses at the first flattering remark" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well" Stiles started. "I think you look beautiful" I quickly hid my smile.

"Really?" Lydia asked him with a small smile, Stiles nodded sincerely and offered Lydia his arm so she took it then he offered the other to me.

"Hey I already told you, you looked good" I chuckled and took his arm then the three of us heading off into the dance.

I ended up sitting down most of the dance since this wasn't exactly what I'd call fun but eventually Stiles had gotten me up to dance with him but then he returned to Lydia since she was his actual date so I found Allison.

"Why didn't you come with a date?" Allison yelled to me over the music.

"No one asked" I yelled back.

"You can't tell me someone didn't ask you you're like one of the prettiest, smartest girls in school" I shrugged because no one had asked me and I know it was because I had distanced myself from normal everyday school things since Scott had got bitten and I met Derek so I didn't want anyone else and I'm pretty sure Derek wouldn't appreciate me having a date anyway.

"There is already someone I'm interested in"

"Really, who" she asked.

"Just some guy, he doesn't go to our school though" I replied but then felt my phone vibrate from inside my clutch purse so I pulled it out and saw Derek's name and picture appear on the screen (I had snapped a photo of him while he was resting on my bed one night). "Speak of the devil I'll be right back" I walked outside and answered the phone. "Hey Derek, I've been trying to call you" I walked outside towards the lacrosse field but before I got too far I felt a cloth press against my nose and mouth.

"Well, well, well" a familiar voice said as that person walked up beside me and the person holding me turned me to face them it was Kate Argent, Allison's Aunt. "You know honey, calling his phone relentlessly makes you look really desperate" I tried to fight but a sickly sweet odour filled my nose and slowly I felt myself fall limp then everything went black as I passed out.


	12. Ep 12 - Code Breaker

**A/N: This Chapter is in Two POV's: Skye's and Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

When I woke up I was aware that I was tied to a chair and was in some sort of basement that looked like it hadn't been used in years, I quickly looked around and noticed Derek chained to a metal fence on my left, Derek's head snapped up at my gasp.

"Derek?" he looked at me as I tried pulling at the ropes that were keeping me tied to this chair but it wasn't budging. "Derek" I called trying to get to him but the ropes were too tight, he sighed painfully.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"No I'm fine, how can we get out of here?" I asked him but the sound of a huge metal door sliding open stopped any reply.

"You can't" a voice said from the doorway, I snapped my head to the right to see Kate standing there with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing" I asked her.

"I'm here to catch the Alpha, Derek's here to tell me who the Alpha is and you're here to persuade him even more"

"I don't… I don't know what you're talking about" I replied playing stupid.

"Come on Skyler, Allison tells me you're one of the smartest girls in your class" she said walking further into the room.

"Leave her out of this" Derek said through clenched teeth and I could hear how weak he was just by his voice, I could see something taped to his side and it looked like electrical wires, they were electrocuting him.

"Oh baby she deserves to know the truth"

"What truth?" I asked then turned to Derek. "What is she talking about?" he didn't answer and instead looked down like he was going to cry. "Derek, what truth?"

"The truth that Derek and I used to be together and by be together, I mean we had crazy hot sex" my eyes shot to Derek because he had never told me that.

"Skye, don't listen to her" Derek said.

"Don't lie to her Derek she deserves to know before you to jump in bed together" she smirked before turning to me. "Did he sweet talk you Skye, did he say you're the one...his mate?" my eyes snapped up to look at Derek again and I knew the hurt I was feeling must have been plastered across my face because of Derek's expression.

"Skye, don't listen to her all of the stuff I told you was true"

"Of course it was all werewolves have mates" Kate said sarcastically. "That's why you'll be pissed when I do this" Kate turned a dial and I felt an electrical shock hit me like a ton of bricks it only lasted for a second but it was a painful second and it felt like my body was still convulsing afterwards Derek growled at Kate and bared his fangs at her. "Oh he's protective of you which means this is going to be a lot of fun" she smirked as she turned the dial again, I screamed in so much pain.

"Stop it!" he yelled and Kate smirked stopping.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I exclaimed looking up at Derek when the current stopped.

"Obviously he didn't think you could handle the truth" Kate laughed but then her phone went off she looked down at it. "I have to go but I think I've left you with a lot to talk about" Kate walked out of the room, sliding the door shut, I kept my head down not looking at Derek.

"Skye?" Derek asked. "Skye look at me, please talk to me"

"About what?" I said, my voice cracking with tears.

"Skye, Kate was lying"

"About what the sex or the fact you lied about us" I spat back at him, he sighed.

"I never lied to you Skye, when I was in high school Kate and I were in a relationship but I never told her the things I told you Skye, you are my mate you are the only person I think about being with right now" I kept avoiding his gaze.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Because…because you know me and you know I'd never lie to you" I found myself looking up into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to look at me like you are now, I'm sorry Skye but I didn't want you to hate me, I already hate myself"

"Why, why is Kate doing this?" I asked him, he exhaled loudly.

"She's the reason…" he looked down. "She's the reason my family is dead" my eyes widened in shock. "I was stupid and got involved with her and I trusted her so I told her everything about me including my family and then our house burnt down and when I went to confront her about it she was gone and I knew then it was all my fault"

"No it wasn't Derek" he looked up at me. "You were only a kid and she manipulated you" I passed out a little while after our talk because I was just too tired and too stressed to stay awake.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

When Skye fell asleep I watched her the whole time, just watching her chest move up and down, making sure she was breathing, making sure she was alive but she woke up with a start when the large metal door slid open and looked up seeing me looking at her before we both looked to the door.

"Wakey, wakey you two love birds" the guy said as he walked over to us. "Listen, Katie got a little caught up, so she told me I get to do the torturing" he cracked his knuckles. "And I can't wait for this" the man smirked then threw a punch landing it in the centre of my stomach, I winced in pain even though I tried to hide the pain especially from Skye but he threw another punch in the same area then proceeded to punch me before he even shocked me a few times.

"Stop it, please stop it you're hurting him!" Skye yelled with tears rolling down her face, the guy turned to her then walked over and slapped her across the face before her chin forcefully.

"Listen here kid, I may be hurting him but think of all the people he's hurt, all the lives he's taken because of what he is, you may have this little infatuation with him but it wouldn't ever work out he would probably just end up killing you" she spat in his face making me smile a little and couldn't help love her feistiness, he wiped his face then slapped her across the face again.

"Leave her alone!" I growled but he just smirked and continued to hit her as I struggled against his chains holding me to this fence, I bared my fangs and roared loudly at him and watched as he finally stopped but Skye looked to barely be holding on to consciousness.

"You know my hands kind of hurt after all that I'll be back in a little bit with another means of torture, you know Derek we don't have to hurt her just tell us who the Alpha is and she'll be fine" he said, Skye shook her head telling me not to, I growled but stayed silent. "Fine, I'll see if you're more talkative later…remember you can heal, she can't" he left and I looked at Skye frowning because she wouldn't meet my gaze, I promised she wouldn't get hurt and now I've broken that promise.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Derek had passed out a little while after the guy left and after I knew he was out I began to try and break free even if every little movement caused me agony but I had to try so that I could grab a phone and call Scott to come and rescue us but no matter how hard I pulled and tugged the ropes wouldn't loosen, Kate had tied the ropes way too tight.

"Don't bother" I jumped and looked up seeing Derek awake. "I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are" I sighed and gave up then Derek lifted his head with a look on his face like he had heard something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Skye, this is going to be loud I'm sorry" he replied not really answering my question.

"What are you doing?" he didn't respond to me and instead he let out a loud long howl, I cringed at the level of the noise. "You weren't kidding about that being loud" I said shaking my head as my ears were still ringing.

"Sorry"

"Who was it?" I asked knowing he was responding to someone, I knew actual wolves howl to signal they're location to the rest of the pack so I guessed it was the same for werewolves.

"Scott, he knows where we are now" I let out a sigh of relief knowing Scott was coming here and helping us, ten minutes later Scott slid open the door and immediately turned towards me.

"Skye what are you doing here" Scott asked starting to untie me.

"Oh you know…" I shrugged. "Sitting here, hanging out" he frowned when he caught sight of my face "It's okay" I tried to reassure him but knew it was in vain.

"Wait stop" Derek suddenly said. "Unlock one of my hands, the guy's coming back"

Scott hesitated before unlocking one of Derek's hands then he quickly moved out of the room hiding, Derek quickly moved his arm back to make it look like nothing had happened just in time for the guy to come back.

"Ready to have more fun?" the guy asked as he walked into the room again he tried to walk to me but the warning growl coming from Derek made him turn and walked over to Derek. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting" he held up a wooden bat. "So I brought some help but I need to warn you I used to play in college" he swung the bat but Derek caught it with his right hand.

"I brought a little help to" Derek smirked and looked behind the man, he turned and saw Scott standing in the doorway then Derek punched him into the wall knocking him out, Scott ran over to me and began to untie me again.

"I'm so glad to see you" I said and he smiled, as soon as I was untied I took my heels off and hugged him then rushed over to Derek and yanked off the patch on his side, even if I was mad at him right now there was no way I was leaving him here.

"Scott, help me with this" Derek asked looking at his other cuff.

"No" Scott said making me look up.

"What?" Derek and I asked him at the same time.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter"

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek replied glaring at Scott.

"He's going after Allison and her family he's going to kill them"

"So what!?" Derek exclaimed angrily.

"So tell me how to stop him"

"You can't, all right, now…" Derek rattled the chains to try and loosen them. "I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this now, get me out right now!" Derek yelled.

"Promise you'll help me"

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend, huh for your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing, you're not in love Scott you're sixteen years old you're a child!" I stepped away and raised an eyebrow at him.

"A child, really Derek?" I said glaring at him.

"Skye…" he sighed. "I…"

"Maybe you're right" Scott interrupted him. "But I know something you don't, Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister right, he lied remember this?" Scott pulled out a piece of paper that had the picture of the dead dear with a spiral carved into its side on it. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked him.

"My boss told me three months ago, someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture, do you wanna know who it was, Peter's nurse, they brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help me" Derek began breathing heavily and leaned back against the wall, Scott sighed and turned around. "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other…" I watched as Derek ripped off the chain that held him against the wall.

"I'll help you" he said as Scott turned around and I threw my hands up why couldn't he have done that hours ago maybe I should have just gotten him angry.

"You couldn't have done that an hour ago" I said angrily but was ignored as Derek got dressed quickly then Scott and I helped him out of this place.

I shivered as we stepped out of the make shift prison as I was still in the strapless dress, barefoot carrying my heels and it was the middle of winter, Derek was breathing heavily still not fully recovered from his torture, we started to walk up the hill towards his house and of course we were under his house the whole time.

"Hold on, hold on" Derek said stopping behind us. "Hold on" Scott and I turned around to face him, he was breathing heavily and looking around. "Something doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?" I asked copying him, I looked out at the dark forest.

"I mean something doesn't feel right...it's kind of like getting out of there…I don't know it was kind of like it was…"

"No don't say to easy!" Scott yelled. "People say to easy and bad things happen, what do you think finding you was easy, getting away from Allison's dad, none of this has been easy so if things are going right for like two seconds can we just not question it, can we just shut up and thank god that we finally have the tiniest bit of luck for once" I smiled at Scott in surprise.

"Fine your right" Derek scoffed.

"Thank you" Scott breathed out throwing his head back when suddenly an arrow shot through the air and hit Derek in the shoulder making him fall back, he quickly stood back up only to be shot in the leg and fall over again.

"Derek!" I gasped as Scott and I looked around seeing Allison and Kate at the edge of the hill.

"Scott your eyes!" Derek shouted as an arrow shot into a tree and blasted a bright flash of light causing Scott to drop to the ground, Derek snapped the arrow in his shoulder while I quickly ran over and broke the arrow in his leg making him groan loudly in pain since I knew taking it out he would bleed to death. "Come on, get up let's go" he told me standing and pulled me up then the two of us grabbed Scott and ran towards Derek's house.

But we didn't make it far as Derek was hurt and already limping and I couldn't hold up both their weights Derek collapsed in pain but pushed us forward as Kate and Allison started to walk towards us.

"Scott, Skye go" he told us but I wasn't leaving him again, Scott sat on the ground because he couldn't see anything so I stood up and turned around facing Kate and Allison.

"Allison I can explain" Scott said.

"Stop lying" Allison replied pushing past me. "For once stop lying" I was confused, did Allison know everything, when did that happen.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal I was gonna tell you everything because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me?" Allison asked cutting him off.

"Yes"

"I don't believe you" she replied.

"Thank God" Kate groaned walking up. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself"

"You said we were just gonna catch them" Allison said, confused.

"We did that, now we're gonna kill them" Kate replied then shot Derek.

"Derek!" I screamed and crawled over to him putting my hand over it trying to stop the bleeding.

"See, not that hard" Kate walked passed me without even a glance as she walked up to Allison and looked at her. "Oh no, I know that look that's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look" she pointed the gun at Scott.

"No!" I yelled conflicted between helping Derek or jumping in front of Scott.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked and tried to grab the gun from Kate but she pushed Allison to the ground.

"I love those brown eyes" Kate muttered to herself.

"Kate" all of our heads turned to see Chris Argent walking towards us. "I know what you did put the gun down"

"I did what I was told to do"

"No one asked you to murder innocent people there were children in that house, ones who were human look what you're doing you're holding a gun to 16-year-old boy and you'll probably do the same with Skyler with no proof they have spilled human blood we go by the code...Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent"

"We hunt those who hunt us" Allison and I both said under our breaths as Kate clicked the trigger on her gun but Chris pulled his gun on her, I felt Derek touch my lower back so I gently grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Put the gun down" Chris said then shot the gun, hitting a tree behind Kate. "Before I put you down" Kate lowered the gun and that's when the door to the Hale house began to creak open slowly. "Allison get back" Scott, Allison, Chris Kate and I stood at the ready, staring at the door.

"What is it?" Allison asked bouncing around scared.

"It's the Alpha" Scott said as we all heard a low growl coming from inside the house then a blur ran out of the house and knocked down Chris, followed by Allison then me and Scott, leaving Kate standing.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Come on!" that's when Peter grabbed her arm he pulled back her hand, making the gun go off twice then broke her wrist before grabbing her neck and throwing her onto the porch Peter went after her and dragged her into the house.

"No!" Allison yelled getting up and started running towards the house.

"Allison wait don't!" I yelled running towards the house after her, I stood next to Allison looking at Peter who had his claws at Kate's throat and he spoke looking at us.

"So I'm going to give you a chance to save her, apologize say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years, say it…and I'll let her live" Kate didn't say anything for a few seconds before looking at Allison.

"I'm sorry" Kate said but Peter only smirked and slashed her throat.

I gasped silently and covered my mouth as we watched Kate fall to the ground, I didn't like her especially after everything Kate's done to me and to Derek but I would never wish that on anybody, I turned my eyes back to Peter who seemed to sigh in relief.

"Now I don't know about you, Allison but that apology…didn't sound very sincere" he said and started walking towards us but we backed up.

Then a growl stopped his advance towards us, we looked to our left and saw Scott crouching low ready to attack, Peter ended up reaching towards Allison but instead of grabbing her as he I'm sure he planned to, I pushed her out of the way and allowed myself to be grabbed as I saw Derek walk up as well on my now left.

"Run" Scott told Allison and she did.

"That wasn't very smart" Peter whispered tauntingly in my ear.

"But it saved her" I growled back.

"You should learn to care about yourself, your bleeding heart will be the death of you"

"Maybe you need to learn more compassion, your selfishness will get you killed then you'll rot in hell!" I spat back at him as his grip got tighter as he laughed.

"I can see why you're Derek's mate, you gotta love that fire right Derek!" he leaned closer to me. "That fire would be a great addition to my pack" I heard Derek growl from my left and Scott growl from the right causing Peter to laugh again. "No need to be so protective of her boys, she'll most likely survive the bite that is assuming she doesn't bleed out first"

"You're not turning her!" Derek growled and Peter looked up then laughed and threw me to the side, my head smacked against an old wooden table and I landed on the floor just barely catching a glimpse of Peter's blood red eyes before slipping into unconsciousness.

When I came to I was aware of the steady beeping sound coming from beside me as my eyes slowly opened.

"Skyler?" I slowly opened my eyes only to close them again. "Skyler I'm gonna need you to open your eyes for me" I opened my eyes again and saw Deaton. "There she is" he smiled.

"Where, where am I?" I asked him attempting to sit up but everything hurt making me wince and lay still. "Where is he?" I added moving my eyes around the room looking for Derek. "Where is Derek?"

"He's outside" I nodded then he helped me sit up then checked out a wound on my forehead which I'm guessing I got from hitting my head on the table and all the other bruises and cuts from the guy beating me. "Okay, I think you're going to be okay but if your get double or blurry vision I suggest you seek actual medical attention" I nodded touching it gently. "I'll show Derek in" he left so I stood up then looked up when I heard footsteps.

"Skyler" Derek walked up and put his arms around my waist and spun me around as I laughed.

"It's good to see you to"

"Don't joke Skye, what you did tonight was everything but safe and you promised me" he put me down.

"He would have hurt Allison if it wasn't for me" he sighed. "What happened anyway?" I asked looking up at him.

"Peter's dead" my eyes widened in shock.

"Who, what happened?"

"I killed him"

"Does…are you the Alpha now" I asked him, he sighed looking down then when he looked up I saw two blood red eyes staring back at me, I reached up and touched his cheeks just underneath his eyes staring at them in wonder and amazement.

On Peter they scared the crap out of me but on Derek I couldn't see any sinister meaning behind them and they were just as beautiful on him as his blue ones were even if I was going to miss his beautiful blue ones a little.

"They're very fitting on you" I smiled then pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Skyler, when I ran back in and saw you still lying there unconscious it felt as if my while world stopped spinning, Scott told me to bring you here and Deaton wouldn't let me in the room until now" I hugged him.

"It's okay Derek, I'm okay" he squeezed me tighter making me wince. "Ow in theory, still healing some wounds though" I held my ribs in pain, he looked down at my ribs then back up.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do this to me?"

"No but I didn't protect you like I said I would"

"Hey" I put my hands on his shoulders. "There was nothing you could do to prevent any of this, all these bumps and bruises can only be blamed on my own stupidity and I'll admit that" he sighed.

"Alright I should get you home" he grabbed my hand.

"You're probably right, my dad's probably going to kill me for not coming home last night and I just got off curfew so I doubt he's going to let me leave the house ever again"

I was right about my dad's wrath, I've never seen him so angry and luckily I was smart enough to have Derek drop me off down the street because as soon as I walked up to the curb he was already down the pathway ready to ground me all over again and even threatened to send me to a correctional boarding school if I didn't start pulling my act together.

When I was safely in my room after listening to my dad's rules and restrictions just nodding away to them while sitting in on the couch as I felt like a little kid getting a scolding, I closed the door then got changed out of my ruined dress into a big t-shirt and some sleep shorts.

I hung my dress in my closet and couldn't help stare at it, the formal was supposed to be normal and some fun but clearly that's not in my future anymore especially since meeting Derek but I wouldn't want to change it for the world because I'm so in love with him.

"So how much trouble are you in?" I heard Derek ask as he slipped effortlessly through my always open window.

"Well he threatened to send me to a correctional boarding school so it was exactly the way I expected it to go" I replied smiling as he came over and pulled me into his arms as mine wrapped around his shoulders then pulled him into a kiss but he stopped sighing. "What?"

"I just hate that me being in your life always gets you into trouble"

"Well it's not like I can tell my dad so that he would understand why it's necessary half the time" I joked but when I looked up into his eyes I could tell this wasn't a time to joke. "Derek it's fine because I wouldn't want to change anything about the last few weeks, I mean yes it hasn't been all that fun" I rubbed my side. "But it also brought me you and you're definitely worth it to me"

"Skye…"

"Don't ruin this Derek" I cut him off then cupped his cheeks knowing it was now or never to tell him how I really felt. "You're worth it because I love you" his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"What did you just say?" he was smiling.

"I said I love you and I mean every word of that sentence Derek Hale" his smile widened and he spun me around.

"Oh Skye, I love you too, god I love you" he pulled me into a kiss, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I leaned back, I never thought I'd ever hear someone as amazing as Derek tell me he loves me and knew I never wanted anyone else from this moment on.

I shyly grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head then looked up into Derek's eyes as they drifted over my every curve making me a little nervous because I'm not actually a girl who has a lot of curves to begin with.

"Skye...I…" he gulped loudly. "You don't have to…we don't have to" I smiled.

"I didn't know I could make the Derek Hale nothing but a stuttering teenage mess" he smiled.

"I don't want to think we have to do anything"

"I know" I wrapped my arms back around his shoulders. "But I want to because there is nobody else in the world I'd rather share my first time with" he nodded then kissed me, I ran my hands down the front of his chest then grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He walked me backwards towards my bed and I fell down onto it when my knees hit the edge pulling him down with me wincing a little when I jostled my ribs too much, he jumped back snatching his hands off my waist.

"It's fine, don't stop" he shook his head.

"Skye I can't" he got off me.

"Why?" I asked then looked down. "Is it me, do you not want-"

"No!" he said cupping my cheeks. "Of course I want to Skye but I wouldn't want to hurt you and…I can lose control during…intercourse so it's probably best we wait but I promise it's not you because you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me" I nodded. "When your all healed I promise we'll take the next step okay" I looked up and smiled but it didn't reach my eyes and he saw that. "Skye-"

"It's fine Derek" I got up and retrieved my shirt pulling it on quickly then a thick lacrosse jacket for good measure before picking up his shirt and threw it at him. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Are you mad?" he asked me as he pulled on his shirt.

"No" I replied putting in a random movie anyway then sat at my desk pulling out my homework but he came up behind me and started kissing my neck, I sighed and leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry Skye, I just don't want to hurt you"

"I understand Derek okay" I smiled and kissed his cheek before we went over to my bed and just laid down to watch the movie I had put on even though we both barely paid attention especially when Derek started playing with my hair and kissing my neck which made it really hard not to jump his bones but I fought it and happily laid pressed up against him with my head on his chest and knew that no matter what more is thrown at us, Derek and I will be okay because were just meant to be.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is S1 done, please tell me what you thought by reviewing and tell me if you'd like to see more of Skye and Derek's relationship**


	13. Author's Note: Sequel Info

**A/N: The s** **equel to this story is up and called - Is it ever gonna end (S2), so please give it a read and please don't be shy to tell me your thoughts, I appreaciate any and all feedback**

 **-** **HaleWolfGirl10**


End file.
